Make Me Proud
by Dishonorable
Summary: AU. Lily and James survived that Halloween night, but not without afteraffects. Intelligent!, Rebellious!Harry, Prejudiced!James, Slytherin!Peter, On hiatus
1. Dawn of a Rebel

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter One: Dawn of a Rebel

S—S—S

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The Prophecy below is based on the canon one.

Summary: AU. James Potter hates Slytherins and he has somewhat good reason to do so. Slytherins tore apart his family and tortured his wife, who resides in St. Mungo's. He's endlessly loved by his son, Harry, but when he tries to teach Harry about the slimy snakes, Harry has his own ideas. Intelligent!, Rebellious!Harry, Prejudiced!James, Slytherin!Peter, Disownment!.

Rating: T

Pairings: SB/BZ, SB/NL, DM/OC, HP/Multi, HG/undecided, LE/JP, RL/NT, and SS/AS! No main pairings will be slash, but a couple minor ones will be. I'm following JK in the aspect of Albus Dumbledore being gay. However, he will not be paired with anyone.

**Warnings**: This is rated T for language and adult themes including, but not restricted to strong language, abuse, possibly disturbing battle scenes, affections, and mentionings and insinuations of rape later on. Affections and rape will not be really graphic. There will be spanking of young children mentioned and if you have a problem with that, don't read. There will be character deaths. This is AU, Peter Pettigrew was in Slytherin. I think Susan Bones was a half-blood in canon, but she's a Pureblood in this story. James Potter in canon was an only child, but he wasn't in here. There may be some OOCs.

S—S—S

James Potter hated Slytherins. Slytherins tortured his wife so badly that she now resided in St. Mungo's. Slytherins killed his parents and siblings. Slytherins are the reason why his best friend, Remus Lupin, is belittled and looked down upon. Slytherins are the reason why his other best friend, Sirius Black, is in hiding. Slytherins are the reason why several other friends are dead or insane. One of his friends, Peter Pettigrew, had been a Slytherin; he had betrayed the Light, and was a death eater. Voldemort and his death eaters. Voldemort, the ultimate slimy snake, and his minions did all that and in James's eyes there were no worse people.

The prophecy was at fault too. _'The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…The Dark Lord will mark this one as his equal, but this Potter will have the power he knows not…And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..'_

It was the reason why Voldemort had wiped out the entire Potter house except for himself and Harry…Harry had been marked by a lightning shaped scar on his forehead when he was a year old. While James had been out on the fateful Halloween night on Auror business, Voldemort and his followers came -Peter, their secret keeper, had betrayed them without a second thought. As a result Lily, his wife, had been tortured to unconsciousness, almost to insanity, trying to protect their baby, Harry. Then they had moved onto the crib behind her body where a silenced, terrified green-eyed baby was crying soundlessly, but when Voldemort had risen his wand to deliver the killing curse amidst his exhilarated inner circle something had gone terribly wrong. The Dark Lord's spirit was thrown unwillingly from his body which crumpled and turned into green-gray ash in his dark robes while Harry continued to cry, a new wound on his forehead that would soon scar.

The Order of the Phoenix had arrived then, the secret of the Potter residence told frantically by Dumbledore, just in time to fight the disarrayed Death Eaters, but obviously too late to save Lily Potter from her fate. To the great relief of those close to her, especially her husband, she had made the night, but would have to spend all her time in St. Mungo's due to her state of health.

James had to raise his son alone with some help from his remaining best friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, while taking Harry every week to visit his mother. Every time he saw the graves of his family, or saw Lily on a bad day he cursed Voldemort and the Slytherin house...Along with Severus Snape, for he had been the one to inform Voldemort of the damning prophecy. James had to be forcibly restrained from murdering the bastard the first time James saw him after he found out just who was responsible for all his loss.

He doted on Harry, teaching him to fly and marveling at his natural talent that would soon surpass his father's. Harry was also taught by the remaining Marauders magic diligently and he acquired Lily's unsatiable fondness for books. (The combined efforts of the Marauders found a way out of the age restriction law.) In addition he was taught, (by James alone, -Remus and Sirius, who had grown up a bit, disagreed on the idea), that Slytherin was at fault for his mother's state of health and his lack of relatives and that snakes were evil.

Harry had listened dutifully with intelligent eyes even at such a young age. James had thought all was well and dandy until he caught Harry, who at the time was a clever seven year old, in the backyard petting a snake...

S—S—S

"Harry!" called James, "Where are you?"

He walked outside into the large backyard and headed for the Quidditch Pitch, one of Harry's favorite spots on the property.

"Harry!"

To his horror, James found his only son stroking a snake with a small grin on his face.

"Harry! Put that filthy snake down!" Harry jumped, having not heard nor seen his father approach. The snake slithered away to Harry's disappointment and Harry slowly looked at his father with a deceptively innocent expression which James ignored.

"What were you thinking? -Touching that snake after what I've told you!"

"But dad," protested Harry, "Garden snakes are completely harmless-"

"They are _not_ harmless, Harry!" said James strongly, before breathing deeply as if to calm himself as he knelt next to his son, "They're anything but harmless...they're evil...Don't you remember why you don't have any relatives save muggles? Or why your mother isn't with us?"

Harry's rebellious stance wilted. His mother and her health was always a sore subject for him, whether it sought to dampen his mood or enrage him.

"What about those countless other victims of the war against Voldemort? The lives he and his Slytherin followers wrecked havoc upon, including ours?" Harry wilted more, despite his knowledge that even though Voldemort and a large majority of his Hogwarts followers had been Slytherin, all Slytherins and snakes were not necessarily evil. Upon seeing Harry's defeated nature, James decided it was time to wrap the scolding up, "I just don't want you to get hurt by them, Harry. Slytherin and snakes aren't like us...they're the complete opposite..evil."

Perhaps if he could prove to his father that not all snakes were evil and then he could freely speak Parseltongue.

Some time later...

"Dad...what are you doing?" Harry tried to peer around his father as he finished enunciating the banishing spell.

"Nothing, son," said James, smiling tiredly and ruffling Harry's inherited hair, "Just getting rid of a snake that was hanging around, "Did you need anything?"

Harry stared at the ground which had previously been occupied by a slim pet garden snake. Just as the time had stretched long enough for James to look questioningly at Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived answered in a odd voice, "No, nothing."

"Alright then," said James, this time smiling uneasily, "I'm going to call Sirius on the mirror, do you want to talk to him?"

"...No thanks."

Nobody, except for some Ministry Unspeakables perhaps, knew where banished objects went; they just knew that they never came back. No one deserved to be banished, especially Noelle. She had contradicted everything James had told Harry by being undeniably kind and definitely not evil, but she was gone, banished for being nothing but a reptile.

S—S—S

As the last remaining Potters, (and famous heroes at that), society greedily demanded them to appear at silly balls and events that James had not even the slightest desire to go to. Somewhat fortunately for Harry, after talking to the famous Boy-Who-Lived, the Purebloods and James would send him over to chat with the other children, most of which were reasonably likable.

However, on one occasion Harry had the misfortune to meet Draco Malfoy who was insulting Muggleborns to two other Pureblood children. Harry had promptly told him off and the two, who had lost interest in a ponce who was bested by a Halfblood Lightsider, left with a disdainful sneer at Draco. Draco had replied quite snidely that all Mudbloods were filthy garbage unfit to learn magic. Harry, whose wand was left at home, punched him hard in the face. They had brawled for several minutes until one child had returned from running to tell the adults. James and Lucius Malfoy had pulled them apart and the two Potters quickly left after making tight apologies.

Both of the boys were scolded soundly, Lucius telling Draco that he was ashamed that the Potter boy had gotten the better of him, while James, after telling him off, congratulated Harry on getting the better of a snake.

When the two had met again at another event they had coolly observed each other, until they found out that they both supported Puddlemere United. Although they disagreed on the topic of Blood, they became allies and decided that the new Puddlemere United seeker was absolutely terrible and that even the infamous Chudley Cannons' could do better.

Draco soon warmed up to Harry and kept his views to himself when around Harry. They had plenty in common, -both were members of prominent Pureblood families, both enjoyed Quidditch, neither of them liked Pansy Parkinson, and both thought that the Ministry was going to the dogs. James, and surprisingly Lucius and Narcissa, remained ignorant of their children's friendship. Harry, the banishment and James' overprotectiveness and prejudice in the corner of his mind, entered the friendship eagerly, one of his many rebellious acts that had yet to reach the ears of his father.

The duo also became very close friends with Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom. Harry alone out of the two was on good terms with the Weasleys who also attended the events on occasion. The animosity between Lucius and Arthur Weasley had unfortunately passed onto their children, but Draco had _very_ reluctantly agreed to tolerate them and not insult them in Harry's presence...

When Harry's Hogwarts letter had finally come, they took a trip to Diagon Alley and James had told Harry how proud he was and how he was sure Harry would be a Gryffindor. Remus and Sirius had congratulated Harry, too, but Remus looked worried. He wasn't entirely certain that Harry would make Gryffindor; he had other house qualities. Remus shuddered when he thought of how James would react if his son were sorted into Slytherin. Honestly, the man's prejudice was simply disgusting, but Remus stuck with him, because he was James's friend and it was only natural James should have his faults.

After packing his trunk, James had taken Harry to see his mother one last time before going off to Hogwarts, wistfully imaging Harry playing pranks on the Slytherins like he had once done in his Hogwarts years.

"Are you excited?" asked Lily softly, hoping she didn't look as tired as she felt.

"Yeah," Harry replied, grinning, "My friend's been excited about it for months, driving his parents spare."

"Who's your friend?"

"I'm sorry," interrupted a plump healer apologetically, "But visiting hours are over."

"Alright," said James resignedly, kissing Lily gently on the lips as the healer left to give them privacy, "Come along, Harry."

Harry nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Make me proud," Lily whispered into his ear, giving him a hug.

Harry nodded again and was led out the door.

S—S—S

"Hey, Neville," said Harry, entering the compartment. His dad had been acting strange when he had sent him off with Remus Lupin and a shaggy black dog. Almost like he was more worried then a parent sending their child off for the first time to Hogwarts should. Like he didn't want Harry to go. Well of course he didn't want his son to leave, but he was acting like Hogwarts was extraordinarily dangerous. James had even taken care to warn Harry to be careful and at the first sign of trouble go to a professor. Harry passed it off for his dad being his usual overprotective self.

Neville Longbottom looked up from his _Daily Prophet_ and grinned.

"Hey, Harry. Have you happened to see a toad, -answers to Trevor?" Neville had received a toad from his great uncle for making it into Hogwarts. Although he had a history of great ancestors, Neville wasn't the most talented young wizard and it was a great relief to his elderly relatives when his Hogwarts letter arrived.

Harry laughed in relief at the normalcy, Neville was always loosing things and had a terrible memory, "Sorry, I haven't."

"Oh well," shrugged Neville, though he looked a bit concerned, (there had been word that a boy had a frightfully hungry creature in a box), "He'll turn up eventually."

The compartment door slid open to reveal a tall girl with a trademark plait of auburn hair hanging down her back. She was rather pretty, but was square-jawed with features that could easily settle into a stubborn expression.

"Hello, Neville, Harry," greeted Susan Bones, clutching a decorative cat carrier that contained a bony gray short-haired. She sat opposite of Harry, next to Neville who seemed pleased with the seating arrangement, "How was your summer? Aunt Amelia was bawling earlier outside, talk about humiliating."

The two boys looked at her sympathetically and Neville managed to quickly stash away the_ Daily Prophet _as Susan continued to talk, though she didn't appeared too bothered

"Don't see what got her so worked up."

"Her ickle baby niece is going to Hogwarts and growing up," cooed a mocking voice from the entrance. It was a handsome boy with dark hair and aristocratic features, "Of course she's going to bawl her eyes out."

"Hullo, Blaise," Harry said while Susan rolled her grayish-blue eyes, "Have you seen Draco?"

"Around here somewhere," said Blaise nonchalantly, "Probably clinging to his mother-oh hello, Draco!" Blaise said with a large smile as the compartment door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy, a blonde haired boy with cold grey eyes whose general features silently said 'I am a Malfoy and therefore superior to you'.

"I heard that," scowled Draco, "And for your information, I was not clinging to my mother," his scowl deepened, "Father was just reminding me to act befitting of a Malfoy."

"Going for Slytherin, then?" Susan said mildly. Draco's characteristic of jumping uncertainly from trying to please his family and ideals to being best friends with the other four was a touchy subject.

Draco nodded, making sure to 'accidentally' knock into Blaise to sit down, "Father wouldn't accept anything less, but mother said she would be alright with Ravenclaw, though."

"Mommy's little sweetie," cooed Harry this time. Draco scowled and smacked his arm.

"Now really, Draco," grinned Blaise, "Malfoys never physically assault people in public." Blaise had been present for Harry's and Draco's brawl, (he was most disappointed when the adults had broken them up).

"He deserved it," muttered Draco, and it wasn't clear if he was talking about the past or present. He seemed to suddenly remembered something, "Oh! Neville, is this your new toad?" Draco fished in his pocket and held out a toad that croaked loudly.

"Trevor!" Neville said blissfully, taking the toad from the blonde boy, "Where did you find him?"

"Hanging around Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins. They were about to feed him to something in a box."

"Why would they want to hurt Trevor?" Neville smiled lovingly down on his toad.

"A bit more than fond of that toad, isn't he?" whispered Blaise with a suggestive look.

Harry and the others laughed, with the exception of Neville who was still busy with Trevor.

"What about you, Bones?" Draco asked, "Going for Hufflepuff? Or are you going to break generations' worth of tradition?"

"I don't care that much," Susan replied, pulling her cat out and settling her on her lap, "Any of them will be fine, I suppose, but my parents want me to go for Hufflepuff."

"Can you imagine what your mother will say if you break the tradition _and_ get sorted into Slytherin?" laughed Blaise, "She'll be moaning about how she didn't know how she went wrong with her Susan."

"Can you imagine _my_ father if I get sorted into Slytherin?" said Harry, grinning. The compartment grew quiet as if he had announced the terminal illness of a close friend.

"Don't worry," said Neville bracingly, "You won't be sorted there."

"You're too much of a Gryffindor for that," Draco remarked, smirking. He was the only one who wasn't too concerned about the matter of Harry's Sorting.

"But imagine him if I do," said Harry wistfully and Draco shook his head in amusement.

"He'll most likely disown you if you do," Draco pointed out.

Harry smiled uneasily and changed the subject, "What about you Neville, Blaise?"

"Slytherin," said Blaise without hesitation.

"My Gran will be pleased if I'm sorted into Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff would be okay," Neville sighed, "She's always going on about how I should follow in my parents' footsteps."

"At least you don't have to listen to her prattle on about the Ministry," said Susan darkly, stroking her cat, "That's all the adults in my family talk about, especially Aunt Amelia. Thinks Fudge is an idiot."

The train began to move...Several hours later...

Harry followed Draco and Blaise, along with Susan and Neville. Harry greeted Ron Weasley amicably, but stuck with the other four. Ron shrugged, a slight frown on his face, before walking off with a boy that had sandy hair.

"Firs' years follow me! This way!" called out a gigantic man Harry knew to be Rubeus Hagrid. They had been introduced by James when they chanced upon meeting him in Gringotts on the day they bought Harry's school stuff. He had accidentally dropped a small package when Harry bumped into him and seemed quite nervous when Harry handed it back to him, answering his curious face by saying it was Hogwarts business. Draco looked a bit disdainful, but kept his comments to himself.

The four climbed into a boat and set off, ready to have most of their first views of Hogwarts, which was supposed to be 'magical' in the words of Sirius' bad pun.

"Firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid to a stern looking witch once they had arrived at the doors of Hogwarts. The Marauders had taken care to warn Harry about the strict witch, advising to make a good first impression lest he suffer under her watch for seven years, (assuming he got into Gryffindor.) Harry grinned at her, unknowingly using the smile his father wore when having successfully pulled off a well done prank. Her stern features sharpened, though there was a hint of a smile on her thin lips, but didn't talk to him.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she pulled the entrance door wide open and they followed her across the stone floors. McGonagall gave the typical welcoming speech whilst explaining the houses and point system. After she left briefly, many of them speculated on how they would be sorted, and Ron Weasley was overheard saying that his brothers had told him that it hurt a lot which Draco snorted superiorly at. Suddenly a few people behind him screamed and Harry whirled around only to see with relief that it was just the school ghosts, arguing about Peeves, the school poltergeist. The Fat Friar, the Hufflepuff ghost, wished them luck and McGonagall returned.

Harry's parents and their friends had refused to tell him how the sorting proceeded, and although he did not believe what Ron's brothers, (probably the twins), had told him, Harry was relieved that they just had to try on a hat.

_Insert first year sorting song…_

"Abbott, Hannah!" called Professor McGonagall. Almost instantly the hat declared her a Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan!" Harry and the others watched carefully as Susan pulled on the hat. Several minutes passed while the four boys watched with interest until…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Susan had indeed broken many generations' worth of tradition. She grinned and winked at Neville, Harry, Blaise, and Draco as the table on the far left burst into applause.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" went to Ravenclaw too.

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors once again burst into applause, the loudest house out of all four.

Millicent Bulstrode, a friend of Pansy's, and disliked by Draco and Harry for her snotty manner, went to Slytherin. Vincent Crabbe and Tracey Davis were sent to Slytherin, Savannah Fawcett to Ravenclaw, and Justin Finch-Fletchley to Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan sat on the stool for two whole minutes before the hat shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione, a Muggleborn, jammed the hat on enthusiastically, but her enthusiasm was soon lost. She seemed to be arguing with the hat if her cross posture and air was anything to tell by.

The hat opened its mouth, then stopped, until finally, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Ravenclaws looked at her calculatingly before returning to the sorting. It was not often the hat changed its mind after starting to declare a house. Since she was a Muggleborn the Slytherins weren't interested in the least as they would be in the case of a Pureblood or perhaps a Halfblood.

Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass, (a girl with a rat's nest for hair), were sorted into Slytherin and Neville, whose confidence had greatly risen after becoming friends with the others, was sorted into Gryffindor after a long while. Su Li, a girl with a camera hanging around her neck, took an even longer while until the hat eventually called 'RAVENCLAW!' Morag McDougal was promptly sent to Ravenclaw and then it was Draco's turn.

He looked stricken after a while, and, like Hermione Granger, seemed to be arguing with the hat, almost desperately. Finally…

"SLYTHERIN!"

A man with greasy hair that Harry knew from his father's stories was Severus Snape, gazed at Draco with piercing eyes as Draco walked to the Slytherin table, trying not to look _too_ relieved. Merlin, if he had been sorted into _that_ house he would've been disowned faster than you could say 'Hogwarts'.

After Moon was sorted, Theodore Nott went to Slytherin and sat next to Draco and shook his hand. Much to Draco's displeasure, Pansy Parkinson followed Nott, smiling demurely at him.

A pair of twins was separated, going into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively. Sally Ann Perks, an nondescript girl, was sorted into Hufflepuff, and then it was Harry's turn. He had been paying attention to only a few students' sorting and was hoping for Gryffindor. -Certainly not Slytherin...Even though it would be funny to see Snape and his father's reactions, Harry did not want to be disowned. He loved his father, but his ideas…

Harry ignored the whispers and strode to the hat and placed it on his head. The Hall examined the Boy-Who-Lived curiously, -a little bit over average height and a healthy weight, messy black hair, with prominent Potter family features except for his glittering emerald eyes.

"_Harry Potter,_" said a voice in his ear, sounding a tad bit tired. Draco and Granger must've given him quite the fight. It slightly brightened after searching through Harry's mind and it laughed a bit coolly for Dumbledore's taste. There was a pregnant silence as the Hall waited for the hat to scream a house name. Alas, it did no such thing yet.

"_Alright, best get on with the sorting_," sighed the hat regretfully, thinking that the likes of Malfoy and Granger should just accept his first decision and get on with their lives. The hat had a feeling it and Harry Potter would clash to terms of the sorting...

"_Unfortunately difficult, aren't you? I haven't had this much challenge for a long while, any other year it would be nice, but after...well anyways, courage and bravery-"_

_"Isn't that the same thing?"_

_"Cheeky. Gryffindor would do you well, rebellious…Intelligence, Ravenclaw's a fine candidate, though you certainly have a question of authority...Loyal to some …Cunning, a thirst to prove yourself, talent, and ambition, oh my yes, a great deal of talent and ambition…What is your opinion on the matter?" _the hat asked, mentally scowling as it remembered that stubborn Granger girl.

"_Not Slytherin, please, anywhere but Slytherin."_

"_Why not? Your father would not be **that** upset, but he'd have changed over the years, wouldn't he? I heard about the nasty business with the Potters and Voldemort, very nasty, indeed. **I** know what I am doing however…"_

"SLYTHER-" The hat stopped suddenly, peaking everyone's interest. His friends were looking at him with questioning eyes…

"_You put me there and I swear…"_ Harry thought some very nice situations that the hat had no wish for to occur.

"_Are you sure? You could be great in Slytherin…"_

"_I'm positive._"

"_Fine," _there was a resigned, almost disappointed tone in the hat's voice, "_Ravenclaw then?"_

"_I'd prefer Gryffindor, if you don't mind."_

The hat obligingly began to speak, "GRYFFIN-" then stopped abruptly again. Whispers began to grow loud and even the teachers looked at Harry with renewed interest. A person almost sorted into Slytherin _and_ Gryffindor? How very...unusual.

"_You have courage worthy of Gryffindor, but you wouldn't be suited there."_

"_Why not?! Just finish the damn word!"_

They began to argue, until...

"_Gryffindor is not the place for you, Mr. Potter,"_ the hat said firmly, a tad bit annoyed. Honestly, everyone thought they could do _his_ job. Bah! He was _made_ for sorting. "_This sorting defines you; you should be thinking of your future not your father."_

"_But-"_

"_I don't care. It is **my** job to sort you to the house best for you," _Harry couldn't help but think that the hat sounded a bit bitter. Maybe it was a bit touchy after arguing with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?_ "Whilst you denied me the choice of Slytherin-"_

"_How come I can deny you the choice of Slytherin, but not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"_

"_You get limited input, Potter. I respect your wishes to not go into Slytherin, -you'd probably tear the house apart there, but I do not think Gryffindor is good for you. Your father should accept who you are, not what he wants you to be. Your ability-"_

"_He'll disown me if he finds out I'm a Parselmouth."_

"_Perhaps, your memories of him support that theory,"_ the hat said a bit sympathetically, "_Shame. James Potter was a fine student," _the hat changed the subject, "_Are you positive you wish to go to Gryffindor?"_

"_Positive."_

"_Too bad. You'll just have to be satisfied with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You're brave, but you shouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor just because you want your father to be happy."_

"_Wait!"_

"_I apologize, Potter." _though the hat didn't sound that sorry,_ "But that house does not suit you as well as the other two I suggest. R__avenclaw is a very pleasant house... and you could help Hufflepuff's reputation..."_

"I want to be in Gryffindor," said Harry loudly and crossly, drawing snickers from the Great Hall. McGonagall pursed her lips impatiently, though it was to repress a smile.

"_Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff-"_

_"_Those are nice houses, but I want to be in Gryffindor!" There were even more snickers and curious glances. House_s_?

"_Don't be such a whiner. And stop saying things aloud! I can read your mind."_

"I'll talk aloud if I damn want to, then everyone will know what an incompetent rag you are."

"Detention, Potter," McGonagall interrupted.

"_I do believe you beat your father's record."_

"_Woohoo, my all dreams have come true. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffin-_"

"_SLYTHER_-"

"_I swear to Merlin_-"

The hat tried again, "_RAVEN_-"

"_Try again_-"

The hat continued doggedly as everyone stared at Harry. What the hell was taking so long? "_HUFFLE_-"

"_One more time_-"

_"_Why not those instead of Gryffindor?" the hat demanded aloud and Harry beamed, yanked off the hat, and handed it to Professor McGonagall.

"Wait! I haven't sorted you yet!" called the hat as Harry happily trotted to the Gryffindor table, "Come back, Potter! Ravenclaw!" Harry ignored him, "Get back here!"

"Perhaps," -"The sorting hat commands you to return!"- "You should put on the sorting hat again, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as the hat began to yell at Harry to get his arse back there.

"The sorting hat finished saying Gryffindor," Harry said calmly, loud enough for Dumbledore to hear, "The only way for me to be sorted into another house is if my parents demand a resorting."

"That's a minor technicality, Potter!" shouted the hat, "Hufflepuff! Raven -no, SLYTHERIN! Take THAT, you rebellious child, and don't you dare try to set fire to me-"

"Maybe you should carry on sorting the other first years," Harry called back and the hat paused as it noticed the remaining, now somewhat fearful waiting first years.

"You made an unwise enemy, Potter," said the sorting hat threateningly, trying to look terrifying but failing miserably, "Zabini will be lucky if I don't sort him into Hufflepuff because of you-"

"Now see here," interrupted Blaise, "There's no need to drag me into this. I fully plan on being sorted into-"

"I am the sorting hat!" exclaimed the hat, sounding overworked as the last straw broke the camel's back, "I don't care if you fancy Gryffindor or if you're a hoity-toity Pureblood or you don't like blue and bronze or if your father is a prejudiced, _deluded_ man. I am the sorting hat and I was made to sort! So just shut your damn pie holes and deal with your lot!"

The hall stared at the hat in shock, (the Weasley twins grinning madly as they remembered their own Sortings.) The hat began to breathe (?) heavily, muttering about damn Purebloods and _their_ stupid opinions.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Well..."

The sorting shakily continued, Blaise staring at the hat beadily until his turn which was a long while, considering his name was last on the alphabetical list.

"Zabini, Blaise!" Blaise glared at the hat, and shoved it on, certainly not liking the gleam in the hat's eye.

"HUFFLE-" the hat began to shout, but was effectively silenced with a swish of Blaise's wand. They seemed to argue a bit before Blaise was able to calm down the hat. After a minute or two Blaise removed the silencing spell and the hat called out 'Slytherin' in a decisively placate manner, appearing to like Blaise Zabini, unlike Harry, who it felt tricked it and ought to go to Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

The hat was taken away, staring ominously at the Gryffindor table, in particular at Harry. Harry didn't care, though, he had, though in questionable means, made into Gryffindor! He was utterly relieved, his father would be proud and even if he did hear about Harry almost being sorted into Slytherin, he would overlook it in favor of being the proud father of a Gryffindor...Would't he?

S—S—S

The first week passed and Harry did very well in most of his classes. Hogwarts occupants in general were curious about Harry, not only because of his fame, but because the hat had wanted to sort him into other, (i. e. the plural words, 'those' and 'houses'), houses. While a fantastic student none of the house qualities seemed to jump out except for Hufflepuff's hard working and Ravenclaw's vast knowledge and thirst for it. So far he had took no Gryffindorish risks, except being friends with two Slytherins, nor displayed Slytherin slyness or cunning.

Though McGonagall would deny it to her death, Harry quickly became her favorite, just barely above Hermione Granger. Filius Flitwick, the Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw, seemed to like Harry too, disappointed that Lily's son had _almost _made it into his house. Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, in both Harry's and Draco's opinions, were utter rubbish, and Severus Snape predictably bullied Harry, causing Gryffindor to lose twenty points in Potions. With the combination of the lack of Potion study, (he held no love for the subject), and Snape's dislike, Harry did poorly.

Harry, declared by the hat to be a very interesting person and having all house qualities, and by his fame and general nature was naturally the most well-known first year and, though he didn't seem to notice, was well-liked by the majority of Hogwarts. He passed through the various circles of students with ease, getting along with almost everyone.

He kept being friends with Draco and Blaise despite them being in different houses, along with Neville and Susan, who received a howler for being sorted into Gryffindor. Numerous were quite shocked at the fact that Blaise Zabini and especially Draco Malfoy were friends with Harry Potter, and there were many whispers for a little while. Harry was still on good terms with the Weasleys, and now the studious Hermione Granger, though she was a little bossy and Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff Muggleborn. He also made friends with Su Li, a Ravenclaw.

_Flashback:_

_A distinctly uncomfortable looking Dumbledore strode up to the head table, walking funnily. He cleared his throat and clapped his hands loudly and the Hall's noise died. Harry noticed a Ravenclaw first year, trying hard not to laugh and snapping photographs. She had black, red-tinted frizzy hair that was cut sharply at the chin, was neither ugly nor beautiful, and was of Asian descent._

_"Excuse me, would the person who enchanted my underwear please step forward?"_

_Harry knew instantly it was her. Could she have acted anymore guilty?_

_"Ms. Li?" Dumbledore said, he had apparently picked up on it too as he was no fool. The girl stopped taking photos and looked up at the Headmaster innocently._

_"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Her voice was syrupy sweet._

_"Please undo what you have done," he said sternly, resisting the strong urge to scratch his butt._

_"It wasn't her," Harry called out suddenly, and the girl turned to him with raised eyebrows, "She was with me the whole day, she can't have had time to done it."_

_Dumbledore sighed resignedly, "Messers Weasley?"_

_"It wasn't us!" The Weasley Twins protested, once they had managed to stop laughing._

_Dumbledore looked slightly pained, "Would the person responsible **please** come forward, Madam Pomfrey is unable to aid me..."_

_"What is the matter, Albus?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore bent jerkily and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened._

_"Someone enchanted your underwear stronger than itching powder?" she repeated curiously and the students lost it._

_"Hey," said Harry, walking up to the prankster after dinner ended, (Professor Dumbledore had headed out after five extremely uncomfortable minutes.)_

_"Hello," she said, flashing a grin of even teeth, "Thanks for in there."_

_"No problem, it was really funny."_

_"Thanks," she smiled again, "Was I that obvious?"_

_Harry nodded, "Just a bit."_

_The girl sighed, "That's something I'll have to work on then."_

_There was an awkward silence._

_"Oh," Harry said finally, running a hand through his hair, "Is Ravenclaw nice?"_

_"It's all right, but a lot of people like to follow the rules a bit TOO much," she answered, "You were almost sorted there, weren't you? Along with Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"_

_"Yeah, I suppose you know who I am then..."_

_"Yup, nice to meet you, Harry Potter," said the girl, sticking out her hand, "I'm Su Li."_

_He shook her hand, "Likewise."_

_There was another awkward silence as Harry silently cursed his blank mind that was trying unsuccessfully hard to think of something to say._

_"Isn't it silly how we have to sit at our house tables?" said Harry suddenly, "They're supposed to promote interhouse relations, but we can't even sit at different tables other than our houses."_

_"Yeah, that get's pretty annoying," Su agreed. She grinned again, "We should do something about it some day."_

_End Flashback._

She was a likable girl that took a lot to rattle and she loved a good laugh, but she had the sometime irritating hobby of taking photographs. Despite this, they became study partners in Potions and Transfiguration respectively, and traded 'ideas' regularly. Draco, Harry, and Blaise were disappointed to see that flying lessons had been postponed due to some unknown reason, though the Weasley twins swore that Madame Hooch had a bad case of shingles, whatever that was. A month passed peacefully at Hogwarts, the only significant events being a few pranks and the fact that the professors had to send Harry and his friends to their own house tables numerous times. Harry felt this was a bit hypocritical as the professors were supposed to promote inter-house relations. Deciding to set Hogwarts on its toes, Harry concocted a devious plan with the aid of one of his favorite professors. Hermione Granger was a bit reluctant at first, but later agreed at the last minute, Harry successfully convincing her to join them and not tell a teacher. The others agreed almost immediately, Su Li, more rebellious than her quiet looks led on, agreed a bit more eagerly than the others.

And lo and behold came the morning, Hermione fretting anxiously, earning a scowl from Draco. Madame Hooch, (who looked fine despite the alleged case of shingles), was the first one to head down to the Great Hall and she couldn't _quite _believe her eyes. She blinked and rubbed her eyes while the students looked at her determinedly, (Hermione a bit nervously).

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, feeling the slightest twinge of amusement as she spotted Harry Potter. He looked so much like his father when stubborn...

"It's a protest, professor," said Blaise, rattling his chains righteously, "To promote interhouse unity."

"Well," Madame Hooch said unsurely, taking in the sight of children chained to the Great Hall doors, "I'm afraid I must unchain you."

"Do your worst," Ernie MacMillan replied gallantly, staring steadily head. Shaking her head slightly, Madame Hooch performed the unlocking charm.

It didn't work.

She tried again. And again. And then a different spell.

"Excellent work," she said, repressing the urge to join them. She was a professor now, not a student, "But I'm just the flying instructor so I'll have to get the other professors."

Sometime later...

A crowd was gathered outside the Great Hall, everyone talking excitedly or grumbling as the professors tried to unchain the first years.

"Promote unity!" shouted Su Li, shocking her teachers. She had always been such a nice, quiet girl, "Let us intermingle and sit with our friends!"

"Hogwarts united!" Hermione yelled and this time the teachers and all the students that knew her were stunned into silence. _Hermione Granger_? The rule abiding bookworm publicly rule breaking and protesting authority? Hermione blushed furiously and the others grinned.

"Hogwarts united!" took up Harry, and the first years began to chant, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise temporarily forgetting to act proper.

"Mr. Malfoy, Nott and Zabini! Unchain yourselves this instant!" hissed Snape menacingly, as his icy black eyes glared sternly at each first year in turn.

McGonagall, not to be outdone by the Slytherin Head of House, said strictly with the sternest face she could manage,"You as well, Potter, Longbottom, Granger, Bones, Patil, and Brown! Never in all my years!"

"Ms. Li, McDougal, and Patil! Mr. Boot and Entwhistle! Please cease!" But Professor Flitwick's heart didn't seem to be in his scolding. However it was the Hufflepuff Head of House that really joined the bandwagon.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff for loyalty and unity!" exclaimed Professor Sprout cheerfully. The other heads of houses, particularly grumpy at not being able to undo the chains and that Dumbledore would not return from the Ministry for several hours, immediately rounded on poor Professor Sprout.

Just then the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, pushed through the crowd, each holding cameras.

"This'll make the Prophet!" said George, utterly delighted at the rebelling. The three managed to get a few snapshots before having to hide the cameras before they were confiscated.

"Where can we join?" asked Fred eagerly.

"You will not be joining!"

"POMONA!" Professor Vector suddenly shrieked. McGonagall turned around to see Pomona Sprout stand firmly next to Ernie MacMillan.

"Pomona?" said McGonagall weakly.

"We are supposed to promote interhouse relations, Minerva," Professor Sprout said kindly, "And I am promoting interhouse relations."

"Awesome, professor!" Megan Jones said eagerly, "Let's burn our bras!"

She blushed horribly as everyone who heard, stared at her.

"Or not."

"Hogwarts united!" Padma, Parvati, and Lavendar shouted, benevolently putting her out of her misery, and the students and now Professor Sprout started to chant again. Several students slipped away from the crowd and joined the group whilst others bemoaned their hunger.

"Hogwarts united! Hogwarts united! HOGWARTS-"

"What do we have here?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. More than a couple of students faltered at the sight of the esteemed headmaster.

"We're having a protest, sir," Harry announced, rattling his chains as Blaise had done when confronted by Madame Hooch, "Promoting interhouse unity."

"You see, professor," Susan said earnestly, "We're sick of the teachers promoting interhouse relations and then being hypocritical by telling us we can't sit at other house tables and interact."

"Pomona?" questioned Dumbledore, turning to Professor Sprout with raised eyebrows. Professor Sprout looked back determinedly.

"I am behind them one hundred percent, headmaster."

A couple of first years chained cheered and the chant started up again.

"Hogwarts united! Hogwarts united! Hogwarts united!"

Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling merrily, at the urging of the other professors started to attempt to undo the chains. All the professors and students not chained or supporting stared as Dumbledore was unable to unchain the first years. First years!

"My, my, impressive spell work," said Dumbledore, "I don't think I've seen the likes of this spell."

"Headmaster?" Snape questioned, staring at Dumbledore, not quite believing that Dumbledore was unable to undo the magic.

Dumbledore sighed, though Harry thought he was enjoying the situation more than he let on and was secretly rooting for the protesters, "I suppose we'll have to give into their demands."

The first years cheered and Professors Sprout, Burbage, and Sinistra beamed.

The other professors grumbled a bit, but eventually agreed. Their demand to sit at other house tables wasn't _that_ atrocious.

"You just want to be able to sit at other houses' tables, correct?"

"Hold on a minute, headmaster," Su Li said, "We have other demands."

"We do?" hissed Hermione. Harry shrugged.

"First," said Ernie MacMillan, catching on, "Hufflepuff wants to be treated with respect!" The Hufflepuffs cheered and the Headmaster nodded.

"Second," said Terry Boot, "We Ravenclaws want nicer chairs in the common room!"

The Headmaster nodded again as the Ravenclaws eagerly agreed. He had been meaning to replace them anyways.

"Third," continued Draco, "Slytherin would like better heating. It's freezing in the dungeons!" The Slytherins, (well, the less proper ones), yelled jubilantly.

"Fourth," said Harry reluctantly, at prompting from Susan, "Gryffindor would like better bathrooms and plumbing in general." There was some laughter, but a lot of girls looked decisively happy at his announcement.

"Fifth," Parvati Patil said, surprising the others, "We would like more social events at Hogwarts!"

"I'll see what I can do," Dumbledore replied. Parvati and her friends looked satisfied with the answer.

"Sixth, we would like the Muggle Studies section in the library updated!" exclaimed Professor Burbage, caught up in the moment, "The lack of books is disgraceful!"

"And the Astronomy section, I suppose," Professor Sinistra added.

"And I need another green house and more Dragon fertilizer!" said Professor Sprout, her eyes shining.

"I will see try to meet all the demands," promised Dumbledore. The chains promptly vanished upon his words and the protesters cheered wildly.

"But!" said McGonagall loudly, "You will all be accounted for your actions!"

The first years groaned and no one noticed Professor Minerva McGonagall discreetly winking at Harry Potter.

S—S—S

Remus Lupin was eating his porridge when his tattered, self updating, (he had charmed it himself), _Hogwarts, A History_ vibrated. His brows furrowed and he set down his bowl. What had happened at Hogwarts? He pulled out the book and it immediately flipped to a page that's large title bore the words: _The Breakfast Rebellion._ Smack dab near the top in the center, was a picture of many first years chained to the Great Hall doors with a few professors standing by them, chanting something. What caught Remus's eye was that Harry Potter, the normally well behaving boy, seemed to be the leader. He was chained in between an Asian girl and Draco Malfoy, his eyes shining.

_When dissatisfied whenst they were told they were unable to sit at other house tables and interact, several first years promptly decided to do something about the hypocritical matter. (The professors of Hogwarts are supposed to support interhouse relations.) The assemblage of first years magically chained themselves to the Great Hall doors, which has only happened once in Hogwarts history when Minerva McGonagall , now head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration professor, protested the fact that girls were unable to play Quidditch for their house team and chained herself to a post at the Quidditch Pitch. (She was successful in her campaign.)_

_The first years of mixed houses were first discovered by the flying instructor, Rolanda Hooch. None of the professors, including Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, were able to unchain the group. (Spell unknown.) Therefore they were forced to meet their demands:_

_1, That all students be allowed to sit at other houses' tables than their own._

_2. That the Hufflepuffs be treated with respect._

_3, That better chairs be supplied for the Ravenclaw common room._

_4, That better heating be supplied in the Slytherin dungeons._

_5, That the bathrooms be bettered._

_6, That more social events for students shall occur._

_7, That the Hogwarts library be updated in the Muggle Studies and Astronomy section._

_8, That another green house be built and more fertilizer be supplied._

_Professor Pomona Sprout, the Herbology professor and Hufflepuff head of house, Professor Charity Burbage, of Muggle Studies, and Professor Sinistra, of Astronomy, supported the first years. It is unclear whether Professor Minerva McGonagall aided the group in their protest. Numerous other students stood beside them later though they were not chained. _

_The first year protesters:_

_From Gryffindor: Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Harry Potter._

_From Hufflepuff: Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, Ernie MacMillan, Eloise Midgen, and Sally Ann Perks._

_From Ravenclaw: Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle, Savannah Fawcett, Su Li, Morag McDougal, and Padma Patil._

_From Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini._

Remus stared at his best friend's son, and the determined look on his face as he chanted with the others. He looked completely comfortable next to Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. They looked like they were friends, -close friends. Remus hoped that James wouldn't find out about this, but Remus knew he would.

What happened to the obedient Harry that never went near a snake and thought all Slytherins were evil?

S—S—S

Draco looked uneasily at the regal looking owl that he knew to be his family's. (He was sitting at the Slytherin table that day with Blaise and few others.) It landed haughtily next to him and Draco took the letter with trembling hands. Surely his father wasn't upset enough to disown him if he found out, (which he most likely did), about the protest? (Draco _knew_ that it was a bad idea to participate. It was probably a bad idea to even be friends with Susan, Neville, and Harry in public. But, _nooo_, they had to gauge their parents reactions and see if they would _accept_ it. Honestly, there was such a thing as being too optimistic.) But what if he found out about how long his son's Sorting took and that Draco had to argue to be placed into Slytherin?

_Draco,_

_Imagine my surprise when I turned to the fourth page in the Daily Prophet. There was a picture of my son, protesting with mudbloods and blood traitors, wanting to interact with filth! I am most disappointed in you Draco. Cease your 'friendship' with the mudbloods and blood traitors immediately or there will be severe consequences._

_Your godfather has also informed me that you have been...friendly with Harry Potter. You know how I feel about the Potters, Draco. Act in the manner befitting of a Malfoy and do not disappoint me._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco was surprised when a hired owl from Eeylops landed next to him the second he had finished reading his father's letter. It was a letter from his mother this time...

_Dear Draco,_

_You should know by now that your father is upset about your little...protest. However, I find no wrong in forming alliances, Draco, dear. I suggest clearing up the matter with your father and telling him that you are just allies with the blood traitors, but not the mudbloods and imply that this may come of use in later years. _

_If your father still does not approve, than end the...alliances as quickly as possible for your own good and your allies, too._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Harry was also saw an owl headed toward him, but his was with a bright red howler, and another flew toward Susan. Did his father hear about him almost being sorted into Slytherin? Or just the so called 'Breakfast Rebellion'? Or most likely him being friends with Slytherins? Maybe this was his reaction? Maybe they had been too optimistic thinking that their parents wouldn't mind? Bah. How quickly they were proved wrong.

Harry's jaw tightened.

"Open it," advised Neville as it smoked ominously on the table, "Best get it over with."

Harry reluctantly opened it and his father's shouting filled the air, causing many to turn and look at Harry.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" the howler boomed as Susan opened hers,

"SUSAN AMELIA BONES!"

"WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU? HAVE YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARDED WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU?! MAKING FRIENDS WITH SLYTHERINS OF ALL PEOPLE!" Draco and Blaise were expressionless and Harry looked angry, "MALFOY, ESPECIALLY!"

"YOU HAVE SHAMED OUR FAMILY NAME, NOT ONLY BEING SORTED INTO _GRYFFINDOR_ BUT ACTING IN SUCH A VULGAR MANNER UNBEFITTING OF OUR DAUGHTER! I DON'T KNOW _WHAT_ YOU AUNT SEES IN YOU!"

He was now trying various ways to destroy the howler, Su Li attempting to aid him whilst Susan was being helped by Hermione. Neville just shrugged helplessly, he didn't have a clue how to stop a howler, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! IF YOU STEP OUT OF LINE ONE MORE TIME I'LL COME AND TAKE YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS MYSELF AND SEND YOU TO YOUR MOTHER'S SISTER TO LIVE AS A MUGGLE!"

"YOU WILL HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR WHEN YOU COME HOME, YOUNG LADY! HANGING AROUND SUCH TERRIBLE _FILTH!_"

Harry's howler took a deep breath and its opening widened-

"INCENDIO MAXIMUS!" Harry finally said and the howler burst into large flames, letting out a terrible shriek. His face was tight, and Su laid a hand on his shoulder. If this was how his father reacted when he made friends with Slytherins, how was he going to react if he found out about the sorting incident, not to mention Harry being a Parselmouth…

"IF YOU SUCH MUCH AS-"

"INCENDIO MAXIMUS!" Susan shouted, following Harry's lead, her face flushed. Unnoticed by the rest of Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked uneasy; a first year should not have been able to perform those spells...

"That was your father?" Su Li asked, a trace of disgust in her tone.

Harry nodded, unable to speak.

"No offense," she said delicately, "But he seems prejudiced and narrow minded."

Harry nodded again as Minerva McGonagall eyed her favorite pupil and Susan Bones, wondering if she should confront to them, "I suppose."

Despite being in each others company many times, and that many knew that they were friends, there was a large amount of whispering going on, both about Harry and Susan. Justin Finch-Fletchley looked sympathetic, but when Harry turned toward the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were nowhere to be found.

S—S—S

AN: For those of you who think Draco & Blaise became friends with Harry, Neville, and Susan too easily, don't flame me yet. They didn't just fight, find out they both liked the same Quidditch team, and become best friends. That's dumb and unlikely. How they turned out the way they are will be explained in later chapters. Also, Harry really loves his mom and dad, but he doesn't agree with James' prejudice at all and resents it. James' prejudice may also seem to just appear, but again it will be explained in later chapters as well as why Lily was not tortured into insanity like Alice and Frank Longbottom.

_Edited 1/10/08._

S—S—S


	2. Friends Divided

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter Two: Friends Divided

S—S—S

_Dear Father,_

_With all due respect, I am not friends with the Mudbloods, despite appearances. I have, however, taken the liberty to make alliances with the blood traitors, who I merely tolerate to their faces. These alliances may come in great use in later years. I hope to have your approval._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

S—S—S

_Draco,_

_I do not even feel the need to answer your request. Use what little you have left of your brain or else consequences shall befall you and your...allies._

_Your father, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

S—S—S

Harry was bewildered and angry. Draco and Blaise had been giving him and the others the cold shoulder for the past while, even insulting them and laughing cruelly when any misfortune befell of them. Had the howler his father sent him to do with it? Finally getting sick of their behavior, Harry managed to corner the duo after a particularly nasty Potions class where Draco had thrown an unknown ingredient into Harry's cauldron, causing it to explode.

"Draco!" Harry called. Hermione Granger, who had been tagging along with them, glanced at them uneasily, before muttering something about homework and leaving the five alone. Susan had a stubborn frown on her face and Neville looked the same as Harry, a combination of confusion, frustration, and anger.

"What do _you_ want, Potter?"

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Neville, scowling, voicing the question that Harry was just about to ask, "I thought we were best friends."

"Please," Draco sneered, "As if I would ever be friends with the likes of you three, blood traitors and Mudbloods alike," spat Draco and he left without a second glance, Blaise firmly walking with him, the contents of the letter his mother sent him running through his mind.

Harry stared after them, looking perplexed, then very, very mad...

A tense week later, that was filled with insults and glares, ("Mudblood!" "Traitorous prat!" "Blood traitor!" "Slytherin bastard!")...

"Gran's sent me a Remembrall," said Neville, holding up a ball, grinning, the five's less than friendly terms in the back of his mind.

"Wicked," Susan said, "They're supposed to be really expensive, but they come in handy a lot."

It turned red and Neville's grin faltered.

"Oh, look," said Hermione, "You've forgotten something..."

"Hey!" cried Neville as the Remembrall was snatched out of his hand by Draco Malfoy. His new friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, and Blaise were on either side of him and having a group sneer.

The Remembrall turned white when it changed hands, but then became a very loud shade of red in Draco's hands, but no one noticed.

"Fat little Longbottom's got a Remembrall, eh?" crowed Malfoy.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said coldly, standing up. Their eyes, cold grey and emerald green, staring into each other.

"Why don't you make me, Potter? But if I recall correctly, you aren't strong enough, are you?"

"You remember wrong, Malfoy. I believe it was _I_ who won the fight," said Harry, his face set determinedly.

"Please," scoffed Malfoy, "As if the son of a blood traitor and _Mudblood_ would ever best a Malfoy."

That did it. Harry tackled Draco Malfoy, a furious expression on his face. Neville hesitated for half a second then intercepted Blaise, whilst Susan Bones calmly stunned Crabbe and Goyle before watching the two fights with a steely excited expression, ready to jump in at any moment. The Remembrall lay on the floor, forgotten, as the first years let out all their weeks of frustration and anger out on each other.

"Fight!" exclaimed Dean Thomas, but the teachers were already sweeping down on the fight in which both sides were giving it all they got.

"Is that all you got, Malfoy?" taunted Harry, temporarily holding down Malfoy.

"Not even!" Malfoy shot back and than threw Harry off and resumed viciously fighting.

"Enough!" McGonagall said loudly as she and Snape separated the two. Professor Flitwick and Sprout managed to separate Blaise and Neville who were both breathing heavily. Blaise had a nasty black eye that was already blossoming and Neville looked like he had a broken nose.

"Let me at him!" Harry yelled, struggling furiously, "The dirty rat-"

"Bring it on, Potter!" Malfoy shouted, struggling against his Head of House, too, "You're nothing but a filthy Mudblood unfit to lick my shoes!"

At this Harry lunged at Malfoy and Malfoy was able to break free as well. They begun to fight again while the teachers attempted to separate the duo.

"I hate you!" Harry screamed, "You're not any better than Voldemort!" There were several gasps and 'don't say his name!' at this.

"I hate you more!" Malfoy screamed back, "I hope you rot in hell with your Mudblood mother!"

"ENOUGH!" thundered Dumbledore, entering the Hall to be shocked by the appearance of a large fight. The duo ignored him and continued to fiercely have at it, to the cheers of their houses. Harry suddenly kicked Malfoy on a very sensitive area in the tussle and Malfoy gasped in pain, then managed to land a hard kick to Harry's, who also gasped in pain. The teachers took the opportunity to separate the duo once more.

"I'll see you in hell, Malfoy!"

"It will be if you're there!"

"One hundred and fifty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for language and fighting!" Dumbledore said sternly, "And a month's detention for each of you, Messers Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle," (Dumbledore didn't seem to notice that they were stunned.) "You as well, Ms. Bones. You should not be fighting your friend!"

"He's not my friend," seethed Malfoy.

"Nor he mine," Harry replied as they glared coldly at each other.

S—S—S

What had once been the chance for Slytherin and Gryffindor to get along broke into disrepair. Their hatred for each other grew more and more passionate and none of the students hated each other more than the infamous former friends, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They took every chance to insult, humiliate, and glare and/or sneer at their previous best friend. Though it didn't rival that between the Marauders and Severus Snape, hatred consumed them to the dismay of an unclear number.

When Minerva McGonagall had first observed the unlikely group of friends consisting of a Bones, Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, and Zabini, she had known it had been exactly like the friendship that the Marauders had. That despite differences of opinions, if they had to they would die before betraying the other. (Excluding Peter Pettigrew.) But soon after the protest, they had fallen out and then the fight occurred. Hatred replaced friendship and Draco Malfoy threw himself into his friendship, as did Blaise Zabini, with the other Slytherins while Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Susan Bones threw themselves into their friendship with each other, Su Li, Hermione Granger, and others. Severus Snape hated to admit, but he had seen it too.

While Theodore Nott and Su Li were glad that their friendships with the individual parties deepened, they shook their heads at the foolishness of it all. Hermione Granger, not knowing the exact depth of the five's friendship, uneasily hung back when the five fought, once in a while trying to get them to stop. It was useless, however, the once friends tore into the other side of the feud vindictively, and even Neville, who was a generally a genial boy, spat insults at the two Slytherins.

"Draco," said Snape, cornering the boy and his friends, "Scram," he shot to the others. They obediently left, albeit Blaise and Theodore grudgingly.

"Yes, professor?"

"It appears you and Potter have had a falling out."

"Indeed," Malfoy sneered.

"I thought you were best friends," Snape said, an emotionless expression on his face.

"We were merely allies," Malfoy replied shortly, "But I realized you were right, sir, and broke it off. Potter is nothing more than an idiotic, arrogant fool of a Gryffindor."

Meanwhile...

"Potter," McGonagall called, "Stay after class."

Harry looked up from his perfect transfiguration, and nodded resignedly.

"How have you been, Potter?" asked McGonagall sharply after class had ended and the room had emptied save the two. Harry tried to look innocent and confused.

"Fine, professor."

"I understand that you and Mr. Malfoy were friends for a great many of years before your fight."

"We were never friends, professor," said Harry bitterly, "We were merely allies."

"I think you were more than just allies, Potter. I think you were best friends."

"No, professor. Our fathers and opinions would never allow it."

S—S—S

"Passssword?" hissed the door's knocker, the snake twisting and baring its marble fangs.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," whispered the man hoarsely.

"Correct." The door swung open and the man gingerly walked down the dingy hallway that looked like it had seen better days, nimbly stepping around an umbrella stand that was made out of a troll's foot, and quietly past a portrait that was covered by a curtain into the kitchen.

"Remus!" said Sirius, looking startled, "What are you doing here?"

"It's about Harry," Remus said seriously.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sirius demanded, setting his cup of tea down onto a carved table.

"I suppose you aren't getting the Daily Prophet?" replied Remus, mildly, throwing a stack of newspaper clippings onto the table and taking a seat.

Sirius shook his head and wordlessly went through the newspapers. One page stated that the Boy-Who-Lived had entered Hogwarts and had been sorted into Gryffindor. Another described the 'Breakfast Rebellion' and yet another the odd friendship of Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. The last stated that the group had fallen apart and that the rivalry and animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor had increased greatly.

"Harry's friends with Draco Malfoy?" asked Sirius skeptically.

"Apparently they've been friends ever since they brawled at a public event," Remus answered, "...Supposedly best friends."

"But I thought Harry agreed with James...?"

"I thought he did too," said Remus ruefully, "But look at the so called protest, Sirius. Obedient children don't just suddenly have a sense of rebellion and question for authority. -Harry was the one who started the protest."

"Rebellious just like us, eh, Remus?" Sirius grinned.

"Yes, I'm surprised he wasn't sorted into Slytherin," added Remus.

"He's, -well he seems, too much like James, except for the fondness of books...so very Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," disagreed Sirius.

"It might've been just an act," Remus pointed out, "Who knows how long Harry has been like this? Remember how when he was younger he always played with snakes until James finally spanked him?"

"Maybe he hasn't stopped," said Sirius slowly, "He made friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini after being spanked...he could be a closet rebel."

Remus laughed though the idea didn't seem that far out, "A closet rebel?"

"Think about it, Remus," argued Sirius, his eyes glinting, "Behind that obedient, Quidditch playing bookworm, is a rebellious child who plays with snakes, makes friends with Slytherins...he'll probably get a tattoo when he's older."

"If he is a closet rebel," began Remus, grinning at the thought of Harry getting a tattoo, "He must've had help to not get caught..."

There was a momentary pause...

"The house elves!" they said together suddenly.

"The house elves love, Harry," Sirius said, "They could've stood watch or distracted James or covered up...Oh Merlin..." Sirius' eyes widened as he made a correct guess.

"What?"

"Harry..." breathed Sirius, "Harry's a Parselmouth!"

"_What_?"

"Think about it, Moony," said Sirius, "He was always playing with snakes, -Voldemort might've transferred the ability when he tried to kill Harry!"

"You might be right," admitted Remus, "Merlin knows how James will react if his son is a Parselmouth."

"Do you think -do you think James'll disown Harry?" said Sirius worriedly.

Remus looked troubled, "James loves Harry."

"But there's always a chance," said Sirius regretfully, "On top of Harry's closet disobedience and his friendship with Slytherins...I bet James and ole Lucy broke up Harry and his friends."

There was another moment of silence as they internally debated if their best friend would really disown his son.

"I think we've put up with James' prejudice long enough," decided Remus, "Harry's life is being affected, he's had to become a closet rebel!"

"We'll start working on James immediately," Sirius agreed.

Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's...

"Have you seen the papers?" asked Snape quietly, slipping into the chair next to Lily Potter's bed.

Lily frowned, "Yes, I have. I'm surprised that Harry didn't tell me that he was friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

"And risk you telling his father?" Snape spat the last word with disgust, "He wouldn't dare."

"It's troubling Severus," said Lily softly, "That I have to learn of my son's friendship with Slytherins from a newspaper. That he didn't tell me himself."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"He..." Snape paused, "The sorting hat wanted to sort him into Slytherin originally, than tried to get him to settle for Ravenclaw. The hat accidentally said Gryffindor aloud."

"I'm not surprised," said Lily ruefully, "James may have seen Harry as the perfect little Gryffindor, but I didn't. He's brave, of course," added Lily hastily, "But he has always had a love of books and a great deal of ambition and cunning...He wears a mask in front of his father, Severus," Lily confessed, "He acts like he hates Slytherins and snakes for James, but in truth he makes friends with the very people he is supposed to hate."

Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Draco is not like his father, Lily. At least not anymore. It all changed when he and...Harry became friends. There is a rumor that...Harry saved Draco's life."

Lily smiled, but the smile disappeared quickly, "James told me that Harry used to play with snakes," whispered Lily, "But suddenly stopped after James punished him. I don't think he stopped doing such things, Severus."

"Do you think he is a Parselmouth?" asked Snape sharply.

"No," Lily shook her head, "Neither of sides of the family has ever held a person who had the talent."

"Perhaps," said Snape, "...Perhaps he is the first."

"I don't think Harry would be able to hide _that_," said Lily, brushing a limp lock of hair out of her face, "When Harry was younger he wanted nothing more than to make me and James proud. He would've said something about being able to communicate with snakes to James or introduced James to a snake friend or gotten caught talking to them."

"You are probably right," conceded Snape, "Parselmouths don't just pop up from over centuries, ignoring Slytherin's descendants, of course," Snape paused, "I'm really sorry, Lily, I-"

Lily held up a hand, "It's alright, Severus. I forgave you quite some time ago."

"More than I deserve," said Snape honestly. There was an awkward silence, well, at least awkward for Lily.

"How is Harry doing?" asked Lily, changing the subject, "He's sent letters, but...well, he didn't tell me about his and Draco's friendship."

"He does very well in most of his classes," admitted Snape, "He is tolerable at Potions, but he doesn't have your talent for it. History's a weak spot for him as well."

Lily smiled, "Binns is still teaching?"

Snape nodded, a small smile gracing his face, "And as boring as ever."

S—S—S

To the delight of Malfoy, Zabini, and Harry, (though they didn't talk to each other besides snide remarks and insults), flying lessons were that Thursday. Unfortunately, the Slytherins and Gryffindors would be learning together and _everybody_ expected something interesting to happen. After all, Malfoy and Potter were in that class, and another fight might occur.

Malfoy's previous arrogant nature came back and, like many other first years that had Wizarding blood, bragged extravagantly about aerial occurrences. Malfoy loudly complained about first years not being able to have their broomsticks and told boastful stories that were filled with him performing exciting and complicated aerial stunts and escaping Muggles in helicopters.

Harry had asked him, quite snidely, what he was doing near Muggles and did he not have any sense of secrecy? Surely he was skilled and smart enough to evade the helicopters as soon as he saw them? He also pointed out that Malfoy was unable to perform one particular Quidditch move due to his body proportions. Malfoy retorted by saying that Harry didn't know what he was talking about and couldn't fly his way out of a paper sack.

Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan bragged a bit, but Harry didn't confront them as he liked them much more than Malfoy.

Neville seemed very nervous about flying as he had never been on a broom before in his life. Harry and the others tried to reassure him, but nevertheless, he poured over _Quidditch Through the Ages_ with Hermione, who was as equally nervous about flying as Neville. At breakfast she bored them all to death with flying tips she had gotten from the book, but Neville alone was hanging on her every word, desperate not to make a fool of himself, especially in front of Malfoy and Zabini, whom he considered traitors.

When the Gryffindors tramped down onto the ground for the first flying lesson Harry wasn't that surprised to see that Madam Hooch was watching him and Malfoy with a stern expression on her face. Harry didn't doubt that if Snape and McGonagall didn't have classes that they would be watching them as well.

Malfoy and Zabini glared at Harry, Neville, and Susan and they glared back. Hermione looked at Harry with an almost pleading look for him not to start anything and lose any of the points that they both had earned. Harry pretended not to have saw.

About twenty broomsticks lay in neat lines in the ground and once everyone had arrived Madam Hooch barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

She waited while they assembled themselves and _somehow_, Malfoy and Harry ended up opposite of each other as did Zabini and Neville and Susan and Pansy Parkinson.

"Everyone stick out your right hand over your broom," she said loudly, "And say 'Up'!"

"UP!"

Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, and to his displeasure, Malfoy's followed after a second while Zabini's rose a moment later. Susan's slowly rose as if it were very old and slow, (which it probably was), and Hermione Granger's simply rolled over. Neville's, on the other hand, surprisingly shot up to his hand just a bit slower than Harry's. He looked very pleased with himself and not even Zabini's sneer daunted him.

Madame Hooch, taking her eyes off of Malfoy and Harry, then showed them how to mount their brooms, and walked around, correcting their grips. Harry was utterly delighted when she told Malfoy he'd had been doing it wrong for years. Harry smirked and raised his eyebrows. Malfoy sneered at him in response, but faltered when Zabini let out a suspicious sounding cough.

"When I blow my whistle, you kick off the ground, hard," Madam Hooch said, "Keep your brooms steady and rise _only_ a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -three-two-"

But Neville, brimming with a bit _too_ much confidence at his earlier success, pushed off before Madam Hooch had a chance to blow her whistle.

"Come back, Longbottom!" Madam Hooch yelled, but Neville was shooting up like a well shaken can of soda when opened. Harry saw his confidence slip away to be replaced with fear. He saw him gasp and turn white, and slip suddenly off the broom and landed with a nasty thud and crack onto the grass in a heap. His broomstick floated lazily away, doing a few loop-de-loops in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, until it was eventually out of sight.

Madam Hooch anxiously bent over Neville, her face the same shade of white.

"Broken wrist," she muttered, "Come on, Neville, it's alright. Up you get."

She turned to face the rest of the class and then paused when her eyes settled on Harry and then again on Malfoy.

"I suppose I can heal it," she said and with a wave of her wand Neville's wrist repaired and he gasped in pain, a few tears drifting down his face. "You'll want to go easy on the wrist for a few days and I suggest seeing Madam Pomfrey after lessons. You should sit out the rest of the lesson of course to be safe."

Neville nodded miserably and gingerly settled himself a ways on the ground, looking determinedly away from the Slytherins as the lesson continued, looking at something in his hand with an unknown emotion. At the end Madam Hooch let them have free time, and Hermione opted to sit out with Neville. Susan and Harry declined the offer to play tag with Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas to linger around Neville.

"Are you alright, Neville?" asked Susan, looking worried.

"Worried about your boyfriend, Bones?" scoffed a familiar voice, but this time it did not sound joking or friendly at all, "Never thought you'd go for a fat cowardly cry baby."

Neville turned red.

"Shut up, Zabini!"retorted Susan, "Neville is worth ten of you!"

Zabini laughed, "As if, he can't even ride a simple broomstick," he sneered at Neville and Hermione, who turned pink.

"I can take you," protested Neville, standing up, and then gasping in pain as his wrist was accidentally hit.

"You're in no state to fight, Neville," Susan said primly. For a split second Neville looked ready to protest, but then Harry spoke up.

"I'll take your place," said Harry quietly, rising in the air to Zabini and Malfoy's eye levels.

"A race," Malfoy proposed, "First one to touch the castle and back wins."

"Agreed," said Susan quickly, sizing up Zabini, "Me and Harry against you and Zabini."

"Obviously," Zabini replied, rolling his eyes. Susan scowled and they assembled in a line, Neville grinning and Hermione looking resigned.

"Start us off, will you Neville?"

Neville nodded, cradling his wrist, "Three." Harry and Malfoy stared ahead. "Two." Zabini smirked at Susan. "One...go!"

The four shot off, Malfoy trying to push Harry off his broom. Harry twisted nimbly and avoided his prods. Surprisingly, Zabini made no attempt to knock Susan off her broom, just shooting forward, neck and neck with Susan, the pair a ways behind Malfoy and Harry.

Neville cheered Harry and Susan on, Hermione Granger joining him. The race soon attracted the attention of the other first years and Madam Hooch just watched in the same resigned sort of manner as Hermione had in the beginning.

They drew closer and closer to Hogwarts and Filch shook his fist at them as they whizzed past him. Closer and closer...

WHAM!

Susan's broom had suddenly bucked and she landed in a heap on the ground. Zabini immediately stopped and flew down.

"KICK HIS ASS!" she managed to shout and Harry and Malfoy continued to race on.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded as Zabini landed and quickly leaned over her.

Meanwhile...

"Mudblood!"

"Traitor!"

"Idiot Gryffindork!'

"Slimy, stuck up bastard!"

They touched the castle at the same time, Harry pulling downward and Malfoy shooting up in the sky to turn around. They continued to fly at full speed toward their starting point, shouting insults. They were almost there, just a few feet more...

"Recognize this, Potter?" yelled Malfoy, pulling a silver ring out of his pocket. Harry turned quickly and gaped. Surely Malfoy wouldn't...

Malfoy threw it as hard as he could and without a second thought Harry barreled downward. Nothing mattered besides getting that ring, he couldn't believe Malfoy...He continued his steep dive, gaining speed every second, wind whistling in his ears mixing with the screams of the people watching as the ring turned and glittered in the sun. The ring...Harry stretched out his hand and a foot or two from the ground he enclosed his fist tightly around it. He pulled up sharply, the seemingly important object safe.

There were cheers and Malfoy looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"HARRY POTTER!"

The adrenaline wore off and Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall running toward them. He held onto the ring tightly.

"_Never_-in all my time at Hogwarts-"

McGonagall was piratically speechless with shock, "-how _dare_ you-might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault, Professor-" Harry turned to look at Hermione in surprise. Lying to a teacher unnecessarily?

"Be quiet, Ms. Granger-"

"But Malfoy-"

"That's enough, Mr. Longbottom."

"Professor-"

"Silence, Ms. Patil. Potter, follow me, now."

"Just a minute, professor," Harry said quietly and he turned toward Malfoy and handed him the ring. Malfoy stared at it in his palm.

"You dropped this," said Harry, looking at Malfoy hard, "You wouldn't want to lose it, would you Malfoy? I'd go to great lengths to keep it."

"Come along, Potter," barked McGonagall. Harry followed her obediently leaving Malfoy to his thoughts and Madam Hooch to tend to a serious looking Susan who didn't appear to be too injured while Neville and Zabini stood nearby...

They went down several corridors, neither of them saying a word, though McGonagall looked as if she wanted to say something, probably ask about what Harry had said. Finally she stopped outside a classroom, opened the door, and poked her inside.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Harry wondered if his father, Sirius, and Remus neglected to mention that they employed corporal punishment at Hogwarts. However, Wood turned out to be a burly fifth year boy, who came out confused.

"Follow me," McGonagall said curtly, and they marched along, Wood looking curiously at Harry. Harry shrugged, and shoved his hand into his left pocket, fingering something. They entered a classroom that was empty except for Peeves the poltergeist, who was writing rude words on the blackboard. Harry grinned in spite of the situation.

"Out, Peeves!" McGongall barked. Peeves threw the chalk and Harry's hand shot out, catching it before it hit Wood. McGonagall shut the door behind Peeves and turned to face the two. At Harry's catch, Wood began to look very excited and Harry idly tossed the chalk into a bin.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood of Gryffindor. Wood -I've found you a Seeker."

Oliver looked delighted as his wild guess turned out to be correct. Harry just gaped.

"Are you serious, Professor?" he asked eagerly.

"Very," McGonagall said crisply, "Potter's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. How long have you been on a broomstick, Potter?"

"Since I was seven," Harry managed to reply. _He was Gryffindor's Seeker_.

"He caught a ring in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," McGonagall told Oliver, "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?"

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," McGonagall explained as Harry nodded.

"Just the build for a Seeker, too," said Oliver, walking around Harry and staring at him. Harry had the strange feeling that this was like what cattle felt when they were being examined for purchase. "Light, speedy, he'll need a decent broom."

"I've got a Nimbus Two Thousand," Harry answered helpfully. McGonagall suddenly looked suspicious, recalling the protest and Harry's particular manner.

"At home, right, Potter?"

"Of course," Harry said hastily, not bothering to mention that he had brought a Cleansweep Seven that his father didn't know he had and that he wouldn't mind being confiscated.

"I'll speak to the Headmaster and see if we can't bend the first year rule. We were _flattened _in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..."

McGonagall looked sternly at Harry.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She smiled, "I daresay you surpass your father's skill, Potter, and that's saying something."

S—S—S

"You're joking," said Neville, after Harry told him what happened when he came back from seeing Madam Pomfrey.

"Seeker? But first years aren't allowed...you must be the youngest house player in about-"

"-A century," said Harry, "Oliver Wood, the captain, told me. I start training next week, only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

The Weasley twins then entered the Hall, spotted Harry, and hurried over. Susan looked at them suspiciously, (she was also back from the Hospital Wing, having only a minor injury), clearly remembering the time they had dyed her hair green and silver.

"Well done," said George quietly, "Oliver told us. We're on the team too, -Beaters."

"We're going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year," Fred said, "We haven't won since Charlie left, but this year will be great. You must be really good, Harry, Wood was skipping when he told us." They grinned and got a far off look in their eyes.

"Quite the-"

"Disturbing sight-"

"Really-"

"Scared a bunch of people," grinned Fred.

"Anyway, we've got to go, Lee Jordan thinks he's found a new secret passageway out of the school."

"Probably the Gregory the Smary one. See you."

As soon as the Weasley twins left, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle, (Nott was busy digging into his green beans, that were oddly drowned in jelly), ambled up.

"Having a last meal?" Malfoy taunted, though it didn't seem his heart was really in it, "Already packed and everything? I bet you're real glad that you're going back to your precious daddy."

"I bet you wish you could," Harry retorted, "And no, Malfoy, I haven't been expelled, sorry to disappoint."

"I'm heartbroken," sneered Malfoy as Zabini continued to look pointedly away from Harry and his friends, fingering something in his pocket.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Sinistra asked, coming up behind Malfoy.

"No, professor," answered Malfoy innocently, "Just a discussion between _old friends_."

"I think you mean allies, Malfoy," Harry said coolly.

"Of course," Malfoy replied just as coolly, and he left, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him, and Zabini following, glancing over his shoulder, before resolutely carrying on.

S—S—S

"A weeks detention, both of you!" McGonagall said furiously, holding Malfoy and Harry by their collars with surprising strength.

The hanging boys scowled at their embarrassing predicament, before opting to glare at each other.

"You starting to make me regret my decision, Potter," threatened McGonagall.

"Your decision concerning what, professor?" Malfoy asked, trying to look innocent.

"That's none of your business, Mr. Malfoy," she snapped, setting them both down, "Now continue to your next classes and don't let me catch you two fighting again!"

The duo nodded and walked away, McGonagall watching them beadily.

"I challenge you to a Wizard's duel," muttered Malfoy, fingering something in his pocket, "Tonight, wands only."

"Accepted," Harry answered, absentmindedly touching his pocket, "My second's Neville."

"Blaise is my second. Midnight in the trophy room? It's always unlocked."

Harry nodded and they parted with one lasting glare.

Later...

Neville had agreed to be Harry's second, saying he would be honored to kick the crap out of Malfoy and/or Zabini. Susan was a bit wary of the situation, pointing out that Malfoy was a sneaky prat. Hermione Granger also told them off for accepting, but Ron Weasley heartily encouraged them and wished that he could come and watch.

"Eleven thirty," Neville whispered, barely heard over Ron's snores, "We'd better go, Harry."

Simultaneously they pulled open their bed curtains and glanced nervously at each other, gripping their wands tightly. Silently they tip-toed past their roommates and down the stairs to the common room where a few embers glowed ominously in the fireplace. They just reached the portrait hole and were reaching to open it, when a disbelieving voice spoke from a red chair, "I can't believe you're actually going to do this."

A lamp flicked on to reveal an irate Hermione Granger and frowning Susan.

"We have to," Harry replied.

"You don't _have_ to," Susan said, almost pleadingly, as if still trying to grasp onto the memory of the close friendship the five once had, her hand enclosed in a hard fist over something,"You know Malfoy and Zabini, they'll likely tell a teacher and not show up at all."

"But what if they show up and we don't?" Neville pointed out, "We'll be branded as cowards."

"Better cowards than fools," Hermione snapped, tightening her pink bathrobe as if preparing for battle.

"Go back to bed," Harry said, eager to get going, "Neville and I are going to go no matter what you two say."

Neville silently pushed open the portrait hole and climbed out, Harry right after him, but Susan and Hermione weren't going to give up that easily. They both followed them, Susan looking as irritated as Hermione.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor?" said Hermione shrilly, "Do you care only about yourselves? Nobody wants Slytherin to win the house cup, but the way you keep on fighting Malfoy and Zabini you'd think you two were secretly rooting for Slytherin!"

"Save your breath, Hermione, you don't understand," Harry said quietly, "-We're going."

"Fine!" hissed Hermione, "Lose all the points you and I earned back today in Transfiguration!"

She turned to the portrait to go back in, but the frame was empty, the Fat Lady gone, and Hermione and Susan locked out.

"Now what are Hermione and I going to do?" whispered Susan.

"Come along," Neville answered easily, "But try not to get us caught."

The quartet, Hermione and Susan grudgingly, crept along the corridors, keeping a sharp eye out for Peeves, Filch, and any professors. The moon was partially covered by a cloud, so only a portion of the usual amount of moonlight lit up the corridors through the windows. Pure luck got them to the trophy room without meeting any authority figures or harassing school poltergeists.

Malfoy and Zabini were nowhere to be seen, apparently late. The numerous trophies glittered in the darkness, and Harry stared at the one that read: _Head Boy of 1978: James Potter, Head Girl of 1978: Lily Evans._ Several minutes passed and the two Slytherins still didn't appear.

"They probably chickened out," grumbled Susan, "Zabini's always been a bloody coward."

A sudden noise startled them and they were horrified as Filch's voice filled the air, "Check around, Mrs. Norris, dear, they might be lurking behind suits of armor..."

The first years looked at each other with wide eyes, and Susan had an 'I told you so' expression on her face. Harry waved at the others to follow him, and they hurried soundlessly toward the door, eyes peeled for the dreaded cat or caretaker.

"They're in here somewhere. Trashing the newly polished trophies, no doubt," Filch mumbled grumpily.

They snuck silently down the hallway, hearing Filch get closer and closer. Neville began to shake slightly, and then suddenly tripped over Hermione's bathrobe; the two of them fell onto a suit of armor with a loud crash.

"RUN!" screamed Susan, and the four them ran with all their might, Ms. Norris hot on their heels and Filch puffing a little while back. Harry ripped a tapestry aside to reveal a secret passageway and they hurtled down it, the tapestry swinging slightly. They came out near the Charms classroom, which was a ways from the trophy room.

"We've lost him," Neville wheezed, leaning against the stone wall and breathing heavily.

"I told you!" Susan remarked triumphantly, "I told you! Malfoy and Zabini tipped off Filch!"

Harry chose not to retort, "Let's go," he muttered. They had barely gone a few paces when Peeves barreled out of a nearby classroom, cackling in delight when he spotted them.

"Shut it, Peeves!" Susan said furiously.

"Wandering about at night, Bonehead? Naughty, naughty," he waggled a finger at them.

"Please be quiet," begged Hermione.

"I should tell Filchy poo," Peeves replied, the false image of saintliness, "It's for your own, Icky Firstly good. Can't have you go unpunished..."

"Oh go and snog the Bloody Baron," said Harry crossly.

This appeared to enrage Peeves for an unknown reason, "FIRSTIES OUT OF BED! FIRSTIES OUT OF BED AT THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" he yelled loudly.

They ran down the corridor until they slammed into a locked door.

"We're doomed," moaned Neville as the others pulled at the door, "We'll be expelled. This is one too many-"

Loud footsteps echoed the corridor, Filch running as quickly as possible toward Peeves.

"_Alohomora_!" Hermione whispered, whipping out her wand. The door swung open and the four Gryffindors ran through and shut it faster than lightning, listening intently for Filch.

"Which way, Peeves? Quickly, which way do they go?"

Peeves blew a raspberry.

"Don't mess with me, Peeves," snarled Filch, "Where did they go?"

The poltergeist let out another rude sound and swept away, laughing.

"Damn you!" Filch cursed and his footsteps began to grow fainter and fainter.

"He must think this door is locked," Harry whispered quietly, "I think we're okay -what?" Neville had been tugging on Harry's sleeve rather frantically. Harry turned around and saw what had caused the others' faces of terror. They were on the third floor in the forbidden corridor. It was clear just why it was forbidden.

Staring straight at them, was a humongous dog that had three heads, three pairs of angry eyes, and three sets of fang filled mouths. Their sudden appearance had apparently taken it by surprise; it definitely didn't get that many visitors. Harry grabbed the doorknob and they fell backward. He slammed the door just in time; there was a loud thud and the door vibrated. Each of them shivered at their near death experience. They ran and didn't stop until they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Where in the world have you -Harry Potter!" she said, her eyes widening, and she smiled. She hadn't told anyone about the protest when she overheard Harry and the others planning, and even watched it from a nearby portrait, "What have you been up to?"

"Malfoy," gasped Harry, clutching his side, as if that explained it all. The Fat Lady nodded, she had seen Malfoy and Zabini many times before the howler.

"Pig snout," Hermione said clearly and the portrait swung open. They eagerly entered the common room with a sigh of relief and collapsed into plump red and gold chairs.

"What are they doing, keeping a monster in Hogwarts?" Susan said, "It could endanger students!"

"Yes, but did you see what it was standing on?" asked Harry.

"A trapdoor," Hermione replied knowingly and then she stood up, glaring.

"I hope you two are happy with yourselves, we could have all been killed, —or worse, expelled," and with one last sniff she left and Susan followed. Harry and Neville went to bed as well, still looking relieved that they had not been caught and had survived the ordeal. But Harry didn't fall asleep immediately, he was thinking too hard. The cerberus was guarding something...something important...

_"Hogwarts business, you see, very secret. Profess'r Albus Dumbledore trusted me, more'n than my job's worth ter tell yeh that."_

The package Harry had handed to Rubeus Hagrid...it was worth more than Hagrid's job to keep it safe and secret. Whatever the grubby package was, it was being guarded by the cerberus.

S—S—S

AN: Dialogue of Professor McGonagall, Madam Hooch, and Oliver Wood based on that of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Oh and Hermione's expelled line.

Thanks for your reviews!

_Revised 12/29/07._


	3. Here be Demons

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter Three: Here be Demons

S—S—S

Malfoy avoided Harry like the plague and the only time Harry ever saw him was during the few classes they shared and glimpses at meals and in hallways, (though he managed to insult Harry and the others). He looked troubled and was often lost in thought, causing Slytherin to lose points. Zabini followed Malfoy's lead and avoided Harry, Neville, and Susan. They would disappear for hours at times and were caught whispering furiously more than once, only to clam up when confronted, even by 'close' fellow Slytherins.

Then, one day, Harry's Nimbus Two Thousand arrived. It was carried by several owls and was wrapped in gold paper, a note tied to one end.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your mother and I are so proud that you made the Quidditch team! And in your first year! This package contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand and my Snitch to practice with. Good luck and make us proud!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I am glad to see that you stopped your friendship with Slytherins._

"Potter," said McGonagall approaching Harry as he passed the note to Neville to pass around to Susan, Su Li, and Hermione.

"Yes, professor?" Harry resisted the temptation to look at the Slytherin table at the presence of his Head of House.

"Wood will meet you at seven o'clock tonight on the Quidditch field for your first training session," she said quietly and curtly, "Don't be late."

"Of course not, professor," Harry replied idly and as soon as McGonagall left, Harry and the others deserted the hall, wanting to unwrap the broom before the first class of the day. Unfortunately they were blocked by Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's goons. The blonde snatched the package and felt it while Blaise watched with interest.

"That's a broomstick," he remarked spitefully, "First years aren't allowed them, Potter."

Was...Was Malfoy trying to _warn_ him?

"It's not any old stick," Susan bragged on the behalf of Harry, unable to resist, "It's a _Nimbus Two Thousand_. What do you have at home, Malfoy? A beat up Comet Two Sixty?"

"What would you know, Bones?" snapped Zabini suddenly, "Your family can't even afford the handle."

"You must be mistaken, Zabini," Susan retorted coolly, "You, out of all people, should know that the Bones are a wealthy, prominent, Pureblood family. That's all you look for in a girl, isn't it? A nice little trophy wife."

"You wouldn't know the first thing about me," Zabini scowled, "Don't assume-"

But he was interrupted by Professor Flitwick, who appeared by his elbow, "Not arguing, I hope?"

"Potter has a broomstick," Crabbe grunted.

"That's right," smiled Flitwick, "Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances, what model is it, Potter?"

If Flitwick discussed it with McGonagall then he most likely knew what model it was. Harry grinned and answered, "A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir," he was trying hard not to laugh, "And it's all thanks to Malfoy and Zabini here that I've got it."

S—S—S

"A natural!" marveled Pomona Sprout, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Your new favorite is _Neville Longbottom_?" said Snape in distaste, remembering the many cauldrons the boy had blown up even with the aid of his friends.

"He's not my favorite, merely a prodigy," said Professor Sprout happily, not even letting a fellow professor's disliking of the boy daunt her. Almost all the teachers were gathered in the lounge, discussing the students as they were apt to do every year. And almost all the teachers had their favorites.

"Certainly not in Potions," Snape remarked, taking a sip of tea, "The foolish boy blew up another cauldron today."

"Perhaps it wasn't his fault," suggested Sprout, even though it was wistful thinking.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "And whose fault do you suggest it was?"

Flitwick jumped in before an argument could break out, "Well I must say Ms. Li and Mr. Potter do very well in Charms."

Professor Sinistra adopted a very crafty look, proving that she was indeed sorted into Slytherin, even though that many didn't believe that the kind Astronomy teacher was, "Any wagers on when they'll wed?"

There was an instant clamor as the betting pool began, the professors' special entertainment. Sure, some people might see this as wrong and unprofessional, but frankly, the Hogwarts professors didn't care one wit; though Severus Snape mentally cringed, wondering if they had bet on _him_ in his school days.

"Ten galleons on Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," said McGongall loudly and hopefully. How wonderful it would be if her two favorites should marry.

Madam Hooch scoffed, "Minerva, you can't believe that they'll end up together. Weasley and Granger however..."

Snape, who never bet usually on the account of the horrifying thought of his love life being bet on when he was younger, surprised them and spoke up, "One hundred galleons on Bones and either Zabini, Longbottom, or Potter."

"Zabini most likely," said Professor Burbage thoughtfully, "But then again, friendship can easily change into love."

"Can you imagine if they all fight over her?" said Professor Vector, grinning, "What a sight that'll be."

The professors chuckled.

"It's a shame that they broke up," Sprout said, "Such friendship to be tossed away by foolish children."

After several other bets were placed and discussions, the teacher's lounge slowly emptied out until finally it was the four Heads of Houses, and then just Snape and McGonagall.

"It _is_ a shame, Severus," said McGonagall, draining her tea cup, "They would've made such a difference."

"Perhaps," Snape said in that irritatingly careless way of his, "But we aren't mettle in students' affairs, it's only our job to teach them magic."

"We're their Heads of Houses," McGonagall pointed out, "We're supposed to look out for them."

"I doubt that that means trying to patch up a silly childhood friendship."

"Even you cannot deny what you saw, Severus," said McGonagall, "Did you not corner Draco about the matter?"

Snape looked startled, "How did you know about that?"

McGonagall smiled mysteriously, "I have my ways."

"You mean spying," accused Snape. McGonagall just looked at him in a way only a teacher could do and he sighed, "Fine. What is it you suggest we do?"

Later...

Harry was outside in a small courtyard, his broom at his side, reading and waiting for Oliver Wood. A tabby cat sat a ways to the left and he wondered why Professor McGonagall was watching him. Maybe she wanted to make the practice went well? Most likely, and watch her prize pupil and discovery. If Harry would've looked into a tree not far away he would've seen a disgruntled raven, glaring at the cat with tunnel-like black eyes.

"Potter."

Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy, clutching a piece of parchment and wearing a frown.

"What, Malfoy?" said Harry, marking his place in the book, ready for yet another battle of words.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?"

"What? I didn't ask you to meet me here."

"I got a note saying to meet the sender here at this time," Malfoy said coolly, "And you're the only one here, -what do you want?"

"But I didn't send you that note," Harry said, shaking his head, "I'm here for Quidditch practice."

"Wood and his buddies have gone to Hogsmede," replied Malfoy snidely, "It looks like you were ditched, Potter."

"Or duped," growled Harry, suddenly realizing something, "We were set up."

Malfoy laughed mockingly, "Set up? What idiot set us up?"

The cat looked at Malfoy sternly and before he could help himself, Harry snickered, "I think you just earned yourself a detention, Malfoy."

"Nonsense," said Malfoy carelessly, though he picked up on the word 'detention', "I'm a _Malfoy_, they can't assign me a detention without reason."

"You're so full of yourself," scoffed Harry, rolling his eyes and standing up, "Just like you were years ago."

"I've merely realized that I need to act in a manner befitting of a Malfoy," sneered Malfoy, "My parents and those I hold in high regard are proud. I believe they call this perfection, Potter."

"Yes," said Harry, sounding amused though he was anything but, and forgetting about McGonagall, "Your parents must be so glad to find out that water is thicker than blood."

"A child's fancy," dismissed Malfoy, though he looked funnily at Harry. A mixture of frustration, sadness, and wistfulness, perhaps?

"Yes, we were but little kids to believe that trivial things such as friendship could withstand almost everything and everyone against it."

"You're just a Mudblood," Malfoy said, shaking his head at Harry's supposed foolishness, "I wouldn't expect you to understand the complexity of being a proper Pureblood."

"The only thing I understand, Malfoy," said Harry, "Is that you and Zabini are traitors..." Harry paused, "Maybe I'm just silly thinking that there's something wrong with this picture and that there's still hope. Or maybe I'm just silly hoping that I could have my best friend back."

"Please," said Malfoy, his voice not sounding as strong as he hoped, "We were never best friends, only allies."

Harry stared at Malfoy, than inclined his head slightly, picking up his broom and book, "Of course, Malfoy. This set up is over."

They started to part ways, but then Harry called over his shoulder, "I'll always have them, though. Just in case."

Malfoy froze slightly, but Harry continued on, his broom slung over one shoulder, his book in the other hand. Malfoy bit his lip slightly before walking onward. After their footsteps could no longer be heard, the two animaguses, (after the raven had flown down from the tree), transformed back to normal.

Both were puzzled by the two students' various statements, and both concluded that it would take a miracle to revive the five's friendship. The set up was considered to be a failure in their eyes, but how wrong they were...

S—S—S

"Don't forget the wrist movement we've been practicing," squeaked Flitwick, "Remember, swish and flick, swish and flick. Saying the words properly is exceedingly important, too. It's _Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa_!"

Harry, inheriting his mother's talents in charms, performed the charm easily, and Susan accomplished it on her third try. He could hear Ron Weasley pronouncing the words wrong, and waving his arms in a foolish manner. Hermione, having received an eight out of ten on her Potions essay, was in a bad temper and snapped at him.

"You're saying it wrong! It's Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it if you're so clever," Ron snapped back. Hermione scowled, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

"Well done!" Flitwick suddenly said, clapping, "Everyone look, Mr. Potter, Ms. Bones and Granger have done it! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Could you help me, Harry?" asked Parvati Patil as Lavender Brown giggled furiously.

"Sure," Harry replied, wondering what was so funny and missing the look several girls sent the duo. He tried not to let Lavender's giggles distract him as he helped Parvati correct her wand movements.

"Thanks, Harry," she said, smiling, having accomplished the task.

Ron Weasley was in a terrible mood by the end of class, being one of the few who were not able to make his feather float.

"Susan and Harry at least don't make you feel stupid about it," he grumbled loudly, "But, _Granger_, -it's a wonder anyone can stand her. She's an absolute nightmare."

Hermione knocked into Harry as she rushed past him and Harry was surprised to see that she was crying.

"She heard you," Harry said pointedly to Ron.

"So?" replied Ron, though he looked uncomfortable, "She must've realized she doesn't have any friends."

"_I'm_ her friend," Susan said loyally.

"Me too," said Neville and Harry said, "I am as well."

Ron looked even more uncomfortable and he managed to get lost in the crowd.

"Should I go after her?" asked Susan fretfully, "Or do you think she wants to be left alone?"

Susan decided as they were halfway to their next class. Harry and Neville attempted to follow her, but she shook her head and said, "This is a girl thing." She pulled Su Li from the rushing crowd, whispered something in her ear, and Su Li nodded. The two forms quickly disappeared into the crowd and the three girls were not seen for the rest of classes. Parvati Patil was overhead saying to her friend that they were skipping in the Gryffindor girl dorms.

"Should we tell them the Halloween feast is starting?" Neville asked.

"Naw, they're probably having girl talk," answered Harry dismissively, "Painting their toenails and stuff."

Neville nodded, looking relieved that he had not been pulled into doing 'girl stuff'.

They tried to enjoy the feast, despite the absence of their friends, the Halloween decorations extravagant. Harry was just taking a sip of pumpkin juice when the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirrell, ran into the hall, his face filled with terror and his turban tilted precariously.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons, -though you ought to know," he gasped before fainting and there was a loud uproar. It took several firecrackers from the end of Dumbledore's wand to silence the hall.

"Prefects!" he called loudly, "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor Prefect, was in his element.

"Follow me and stick together, first years! There is no need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close -make way, first years coming though!"

"How'd a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed a staircase.

"Don't know," replied Neville, "They're really stupid, maybe someone let in as a joke. Good thing that Hermione and the others are already in the dormitory."

"What if they're not?" said Harry worriedly; in his mind he remembered that Malfoy and Zabini hadn't been at the feast...Then, on a sudden burst of inspiration, "Wait -why haven't I thought of it before? _Accio Marauder's Map!_"

Neville waited expectedly and was not disappointed as a tattered piece of parchment whizzed over his head and into Harry's waiting hand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry whispered, tapping the parchment and the map appeared.

"What is this, Harry?" Neville asked in amazement as they hung back.

"It's the Marauder's Map," Harry told him, searching the map for certain dots, "My dad and his friend made it; it's a map of Hogwarts that shows were everyone is. Wait a minute, why is Quirrell headed toward the third floor corridor? Didn't he faint?"

Harry watched as Snape's dot started to head toward the corridor too after a moment. He glanced at the Gryffindor girl dormitories and was relieved to see Hermione and Su's dots safely there...but where was Susan?

"Harry!" Neville gasped suddenly, "Look!" He pointed to a girl's loo where Malfoy, Zabini, and Susan's dots pinpointed. A dot that was simply labeled 'Troll' was heading toward them.

"We have to get them out of there!" Harry exclaimed, sprinting, and Neville ran, trying to keep up.

"Shouldn't," -gasp-, "We tell," -gasp- "A teacher?"

"There's no time for that!" shouted Harry as they ran, a horrible stench filling their noses, indicating that the troll was near. Then they saw it. A twelve-foot troll, its great lumpy form with a tiny bald head at the top, skin dull granite gray. It dragged a heavy wooden club and the stench intensified as they drew closer. When its back was turned Harry and Neville darted into the girl's loo.

Malfoy and Zabini looked up, startled. Susan was opposite of them, clutching a book.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded, "And what's that smell?"

"Troll!" Harry gasped, "We have to get out of here!" But it was too late. The troll had peered in, spotted them, and moved slowly into the loo in clumsy movements. They paled.

"_Reducto!_" shouted Harry. The troll roared, but the spell had barely any effect on its tough hide.

"_Reducto_!" Malfoy and Zabini had gathered their bearings and said the spell together. Their combined efforts created a large cut on its thigh. The troll roared again, and swung his club, wrecking several stalls. A ghost girl took the opportunity to appear and started screaming bloody murder, swooping around the ceiling.

"_Diffindo!" _The four dived to avoid the troll's club and went in opposite directions.

_"Impedimenta!"_

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Reducto!"_

"_Sectumsempra!" _Malfoy shouted and a nasty looking gash appeared. The troll screamed in pure wage and raised his club to kill Malfoy.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry yelled without pausing to think. The club flew out of the troll's hand into the air...and then dropped with a crack on the troll's head. The troll swayed for a moment before falling flat on his face, making the room shake. The ghost continued to shriek as the four got shakily to their feet. Zabini's leg was twisted funny and the others had various cuts and bruises from shattering glass and porcelain.

"Is it...dead?" asked Neville hesitantly, in shock about having survived such an encounter with minor injuries.

"I don't think so," Malfoy said, his voice wavering as Harry picked up the map, and cleared and pocketed it, "Merely knocked out. You...you saved my life...after the way I treated you..."

The door flung open with a loud slam to reveal a group of professors, their wands drawn. The ghost girl, seeing that the professors had come and the troll was unconscious, finally quit screaming to watch the juicy events unfold. Harry realized that they must've made quite the racket. Quirrell merely glanced at the troll and whimpered, sitting on a mostly whole toilet, shaking. Snape looked piercingly at Malfoy and Zabini and then bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall never looked so angry before.

"_What were you thinking_?" she asked, her voice cold and fierce, "You're lucky you four weren't killed! Why aren't you in your dormitories?" She looked expectantly at them, but Snape looked at Harry for a moment, before staring at Malfoy. There was a pause, than Harry spoke.

"It was my fault, professor," he bowed his head. He was going to be kicked off the Quidditch team for sure and he hadn't even gotten a chance to play a single game.

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry swallowed, resigned to his fate, "I...I thought it would be neat to fight a troll and win points for Gryffindor. Neville and Susan were forced to come, I was set to searching for the troll and they wouldn't let me go alone, everyone was gone by then. They were trying to protect me. Zabini and Malfoy saw us and followed. If it weren't for the four of them, I wouldn't be alive."

Malfoy, Zabini, Susan, and Neville looked at him in shock and surprise and Neville even dropped his wand.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall breathed heavily, "You have stepped over the line one too many times. Fifty points will be subtracted from Gryffindor and you will have two months detentions. You are hereby removed from the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Harry nodded, his face ashen.

"As for you three," she regarded the others with a cool expression, "Not many first years could take on a full grown troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be added to each of your houses for sheer dumb luck. Go to the Hospital Wing immediately, than your dormitories once you are fully healed, no detours. Potter, come with me. We're going to the Headmaster to discuss your recent and past behavior."

"But, Professor McGonagall!" protested Neville as Zabini and Malfoy remained silent. Their eyes bored into Harry, but Harry didn't look up from the ground.

"What, Longbottom?" McGonagall barked.

"It-" Neville faltered as Harry looked up and shook his head ever so slightly, "Nothing, professor..."

"Come along, Potter," said McGonagall sternly, taking a tight hold of Harry's arm and steering him away, Malfoy's eyes remaining on him.

"You have always been one of my best pupils, Potter," McGonagall lectured sternly as they walked along, "I even aided you in your little protest because it would do no harm and better the school. However, your little skirmishes with Malfoy and Zabini have gone on long enough! And tonight, tonight, you stupidly went after a full grown troll after the Headmaster specifically told you to return to your dormitory! Did you think you, a first year, could take a troll alone?" They reached a gargoyle, "Mars Bars," McGonagall stated and she led Harry up a circling staircase. She knocked and entered after a "Come in."

"Ah, I see you have found out the troll has been taken care of, Headmaster," said Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore nodded, "Professor Vector told me, yes, but she didn't inform me how," Dumbledore peered at the bruised and cut up form of Harry Potter.

"Potter here, got the stupid idea to go after the troll and earn points for Gryffindor," McGonagall said tightly, "Concerning his previous behavior at picking fights with Malfoy and Zabini I saw it fit to deduct fifty points, assign two months detentions, and remove him from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. If it were not for Longbottom, Bones, Malfoy, and Zabini, Potter would be dead."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Everything Professor McGonagall said was true, sir," said Harry, shame-faced, a talented actor over the years.

"Then the punishment fits," Dumbledore said sternly, "I'm afraid we will have to call your father as well."

"Certainly," McGonagall agreed and she moved to firecall James.

"What? No!" said Harry, grabbing McGonagall's arm pleadingly. He had known that his parents would find out, but the possible consequences were just hitting him... If his father found out he supposedly still had hung around Malfoy and Zabini, that he went after a troll and was kicked off the Quidditch team, -that he was a Parselmouth...Harry had yet to be punished for befriending Malfoy and Zabini in the first place. What if his father started to put together the pieces? Remember all the slightly odd occurrences, the tiny hidden clues...

"Potter!" said McGonagall sternly, shaking her arm free, "Don't try to get in any more trouble! Your father _will_ be called."

"No!" Harry said again, starting to panic as terrible thoughts ran in and out his mind, "He'll -he'll, _he'll disown me_!" Harry exclaimed worriedly, forgetting his dignity and mask, "Please, professor! Don't call my father, please!"

McGonagall, puzzled, looked at her favorite student. Surely James wasn't that strict?

"I'm sorry, Potter, but he'll have to-"

"Please!" the Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor stared at him, "Please! He'll hate me! He'll disown me! _He'll **disown** me when he finds out-"_

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth just in time.

"I know James Potter," McGonagall said crisply, still puzzled over his behavior, "He won't disown you just for going after a troll, Potter."

Harry just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak; he had almost blurted out that he was a Parselmouth.

"Move aside," ordered McGonagall. Harry helplessly moved and collapsed into a chair, trying not to look at either the Headmaster or McGonagall. His dad would put together the pieces and look at Harry with disgust and disappointment, then disown him. Harry wanted nothing more than to disappear, disappear and not face his prejudiced father...

CRACK! And Harry disappeared...

Meanwhile...

Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts grounds keeper, was just starting to make tea when there was a loud crack and a boy appeared. The boy who, along with a couple of his friends, Hagrid had to prevent from going into the Forbidden Forest several times.

"How'd you get in here?" Hagrid boomed.

Harry looked startled and confused at the same time, "I-I don't know. I was just wishing I could disappear and -and you can't apparate at Hogwarts!"

"It looks like yeh did," Hagrid pointed out, seeing no threat.

"But it's impossible!" Harry wrung his hands, "And now I'm going to get in even more trouble!"

"Calm down!" said Hagrid loudly, "Yeh can't be in that much trouble."

"I am!" protested Harry, pacing, "McGonagall's going to call my father! He already knows that I was friends with Malfoy and Zabini, disobeying him for years! He _hates_ snakes and Slytherins! He'll put everything together!" Harry's panic began to rise again, "He'll _disown_ me!"

Hagrid stopped him, "I knew yer dad and I know 'e wouldn't disown you!"

"Yes he will! I'm a Parselmouth!" Harry covered his mouth too late as Hagrid looked at him in shock.

"Please, don't tell anyone," said Harry, furious at himself for letting it slip, "Please."

Hagrid quickly recovered, "Don' worry, I won't tell anyone-"

"Thank you!" Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do if anyone found out-"

"Yer welcome," Hagrid said gruffly, "I know you wouldn't want your secret spread aroun'."

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Yes, I would," Hagrid said firmly.

"You're a Parselmouth too?" asked Harry, surprised, "I thought the only other one was Vol -sorry, You-Know-Who."

"I'm not a Parselmouth," said Hagrid, hesitating.

"Then how would you know what it's like?"

Hagrid struggled with himself for a moment, "Just trust me, all righ'?"

Harry looked like he was about to argue, but nodded, his eyes now taking in his surroundings and eying an old newspaper that proclaimed that Gringotts had tried to be broken into the day Harry and his dad and Hagrid had been there. Hagrid followed Harry's gaze and hastily covered it with the tea pot. Harry blinked.

"Sorry, it looks like I barged into your home," said Harry apologetically.

"It's all righ'," Hagrid replied, smiling, "Yeh didn' do it on purpose."

After brief small talk Harry reluctantly stood.

"I suppose I'd better get back to the Headmaster's office," Harry said resignedly, "I'll see you around."

"Good luck," called Hagrid.

Later...

"What's this all about, professors?" asked James curiously.

"It seems that your son," Dumbledore paused, looking at Harry who wasn't looking at his father, "After months of squabbling with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, went after a full grown mountain troll for glory. Fifty points have been deducted, two month's detentions have been assigned, and he has been removed from the Quidditch team. If it were not for the actions of Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy he would be dead or gravely injured." He made no mention of Harry apparating out.

"YOU WENT AFTER A MOUNTAIN TROLL FOR _GLORY_?!" James shouted, pulling Harry to look him in the face. Harry nodded miserably, next would come the assemblage of the puzzle, then disownment.

"What were you thinking?!" demanded James angrily, "You could have been killed!"

Harry shrugged and resolutely stared ahead as he endured a parental scolding in front of his Head of House and the Headmaster.

"Don't just shrug at me, explain yourself! How could you be so foolish as to go after a mountain troll?"

"It was just like the Headmaster said, dad. I went after it to earn points for Gryffindor," Harry replied quietly, still staring at a silver object as if utterly fascinated by it.

"What were you _thinking_, Harry?"

"I wasn't, dad."

"Damn right!" James said furiously, "First I hear you're buddies with a Malfoy and Zabini and now this! I found out, Harry!"

Harry trembled, this was it...

"I found out about your other little_ friend_!"

Harry looked up in surprise, his father hadn't found out about his ability after all. Harry almost sighed in relief. But how had he found about...? Harry had all his letters in his trunk, didn't he?

"The papers have been burned," Dumbledore looked slightly worried. Was Harry dabbling into the Dark Arts?

Harry ran through all the letters he had recently shifted through, and remembered he left a single, meaningless one in his desk in his room.

"Merlin, Harry, I don't know what's gotten into you. You haven't acted like this since you were seven!"

Harry said nothing.

"Perhaps you need another reminder," said James tightly.

Harry turned red. Dear Merlin, not in front of the Headmaster and his Head of House, oh god no...

James paused, "We'll discuss your punishment over holidays, Harry. Good day, Headmaster, Professor," he nodded to them and left in a flash of green fire.

Harry let out the sigh of relief he had held in.

"Harry...what where the letters your father mentioned?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"Oh," Harry laughed shakily, "They were just some journal entries from when I was younger...and allies with Malfoy and Zabini," he turned to McGonagall, "I'll send my broomstick back as soon as possible, professor."

"See that you do, Potter," said McGonagall, with just a twinge of regret.

S—S—S

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was horrified to learn that Harry had been kicked off the team. When Oliver Wood first learned of it he was almost shocked to tears. He had begged McGonagall to reconsider, but she stood firm in her decision. The three chasers treated Harry coldly and even Fred and George admitted that Harry had been an idiot. Now the team and Gryffindor would suffer.

Despite being kicked off the Quidditch team and loss of points, Harry would not go forward and inform the professors whose fault it had been and asked Neville and Susan not to as well. (Susan had been retrieving Hermione's Potions text that evening.) He was just walking down an empty hallway when he heard sobs coming from an empty classroom. Curiously, he looked in and was shocked to see Malfoy in tears of frustration.

"Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed.

"Go away, Potter," sniffed Malfoy.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" snapped Malfoy, though it was far less stinging then usual.

"Are...are you alright?"

"No," Malfoy scoffed, "But why would you care, Potter?"

Harry struggled with the next words, "You...were my best friend."

"And now I'm not," Malfoy said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, and standing up.

"Yeah, because of _your_ actions!"

Malfoy laughed bitterly, "Do you think I enjoy hanging around the likes of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, Harry? I'm only doing this so I won't be disowned, I'm _only_ eleven...I _am_ sorry about the Muggleborn comments by the way..."

Harry frowned, "Disowned? Already?"

"Yes, disowned, Harry. Haven't you checked...? Anyways, when my father found out we were friends he threatened that there would be severe _consequences_ for you and I if we remained friends," spat Malfoy.

"Remember that if my father found out everything I would be disowned, too."

"Yeah," laughed Malfoy, "Holidays are going to be hell with our fathers."

"Your mother...?"

"It's not clear, but I think Mother is fine with it," Malfoy frowned, "Or at least that's what a letter implied."

"I don't know about my mother," said Harry honestly.

"She'll probably be okay with it, too," Malfoy said, "She and Professor Snape are old friends."

"They are?"

"Yes," Malfoy frowned again, "Why...why did you and Longbottom come to warn us? How did you even know where we were?"

"We found you with a map my father," Malfoy grinned shakily, "And his friends made that shows were everyone is at Hogwarts. I summoned it that day because Neville and I were worried that Susan, Hermione, and Su didn't know about the troll. And we saw you, Blaise, and Susan in the girls' loo. Draco, we worked to save you guys, and not just Susan, because of what once was...For old times' sake."

Malfoy hesitated... "What do we do now?"

"Would you and Blaise be willing to come back?"

"We'd be disowned and like I said, we're only eleven. Even with our separate vaults in our own names we couldn't survive."

"And if nobody knew that we reconciled?"

Malfoy paused, "Me and Blaise thought about that, but it'd be safer to be enemies... Perhaps the hat was right in the beginning, Harry. Being enemies in public and friends in secret is a really Slytherin solution."

"Perhaps," he dug a ring out of his pocket and slid it back onto his finger.

Malfoy grinned, withdrew his own ring, and replaced it in its rightful position.

"I heard that you were kicked off the Quidditch team because you took the blame," he began.

"Forget it, Draco, it's fine," Harry said abruptly, then smirked, "What were you and Blaise doing in the girls' loo by the way?"

Malfoy turned pink, "We were discussing our situation and we didn't want to be heard!"

"_Sure_."

"Don't try to change the subject," retorted Malfoy, "You're brilliant at Quidditch, Harry, you deserve to be on the team."

Harry hesitated, "It's fine, Draco."

"Nonsense," Malfoy replied gallantly, "I want to be able to kick your arse next year."

That same day, a letter was received...

_Dear Harry,_

_Your father told me that you were making friends with Slytherins such as Draco Malfoy and that he sent you a howler telling you off. I'm sorry I was unable to stop him. Don't worry, we won't send you to live as a muggle with your awful aunt. He can be a bit foolish in some matters. Unlike your father, I have no objections to your friendship. Was Draco the friend you mentioned your last visit?_

_How is Hogwarts? Well done, on getting into Gryffindor. Don't worry; your father will get over your friendship with Draco Malfoy in time. Playing a prank might help, but I strongly advise you to lay off Professor Flitwick. He's, or at least when I was at Hogwarts, very touchy about his height._

_Your father also told me about you going after a full grown mountain troll, Harry. A full grown mountain troll! Do you know how foolish that was? You could've been killed, Harry. Please try to not do anymore stunts like that, your father was steaming when he told me and I'm not too pleased either. _

_Be careful, Harry, not everything is at it seems._

_Love,_

_Mum_

S—S—S

It was a fairly nice day, a bit cloudy, but overall good weather when, after a few days of sly or knowing smiles, a task was completed. Hogwarts' population was disturbed by the fact that three first year students, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Harry Potter, were grinning and laughing madly as if the most hilarious thing had happened. (If the inhabitants of Hogwarts had taken care to notice they would've seen that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were missing; they were desperately trying to regain their composure enough to enter the Great Hall.)

More than a couple of students and teachers gave them suspicious looks or raised eyebrows. Neville was starting to turn pink, Susan had tears streaming down her cheeks, and Harry was clutching his sides, trying to ignore the bitter feeling at having to hide his renewed friendship.

They managed to collapse in seats across near the other first years. (Hermione raised her eyebrows before returning to her eggs with a slight smile and a shake of her head.)

"What's so funny?" asked Seamus Finnegan curiously as they continued to howl with laughter.

The three looked at each other, before bursting into a new round, Susan shaking her head and starting to slink out of her seat.

"What's so funny?" repeated Lavender Brown. This made them laugh even harder. They couldn't believe that they had actually pulled it off, (with a little help), and how simply amazing and somehow funny it had ended up. Once their task had finally been completed, the five first years had taken one look and had started laughing, mostly in joy at having their friends back once again. It was an exhilarating feeling and Harry felt that he could run ten miles or laugh for ages. For some reason, (even thought it wasn't _that_ funny), their accomplishment was viewed of one with great hilarity.

He tried to push down the bitter feeling again and laugh without a care with Neville and Susan.

"It hurts," moaned Harry, still holding his sides.

The other two managed to nod their agreement as their laughter still continued.

"Oy-"said Fred as he and his twin, George, walked up to the three.

"What's-"

"So-"

"Funny?"

"Nobody knows," said Dean Thomas, "They just came in like that and won't tell us."

Neville managed to stop laughing for a second to whisper loudly to Susan and Harry, "Biscuits," effectively pushing down Harry's odd emotion, and sending them all into another gale as more and more people started to stare.

"Neville!" wheezed Susan.

Harry stopped then, looking completely and utterly serious, and said, "Biscuits."

"Har-harry!"

"What's so funny?" the twins chimed together loudly, wanting to know the joke.

Susan helplessly shook her head again, "You -you," but she couldn't control herself to talk any longer, submitting to the ridiculousness of it all and the pure joy and relief at having two of her friends back.

"What on earth is going on here?" McGonagall had finally come to their table to see what the disturbance was.

"They've officially gone insane," Hermione informed her, watching as Neville's face turned an interesting shade of magenta.

"Control yourselves, you three!" said McGonagall, slightly alarmed. They had been laughing for a full five minutes and were showing no signs of stopping.

"Biscuits!" Neville wheezed again. It was simply amazing that none of them had peed their robes yet.

All of the Great Hall was staring at them now, wondering just what was so funny.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for disturbing the peace," said Snape, coming up, "Cease this instant."

"We -we can't!" gasped Harry, "It's -it's -BISCUITS!"

"You're a genius, Harry, a genius!" laughed Susan, "Mad, but a genius!"

"Completely bonkers!" agreed Neville as they continued to laugh. They were leaning on each other, trying to hold them steady by each others' shoulders, the tables, and edges of the benches. Were they ever going to stop?

"Biscuits!" Susan howled this time, unable to control herself.

"They've gone mad," whispered Ron Weasley in awe.

Simultaneously the three looked at each other, and then said, "TRIPLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE!"

"Perhaps we should get them to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall finally suggested, "This may have been caused by a spell."

"No!" gasped Harry again, "It's -it's BISCUITS!"

"May I inquire what is so funny? I do love a good laugh," said Dumbledore, who had come down from the Head table unnoticed.

"Biscuits!" answered Neville, before laying his head on the table, shaking with laughter.

"Biscuits?" questioned Dumbledore, looking confused.

"That's all they'll say besides triple chocolate fudge, Headmaster," Percy Weasley informed him importantly.

"I need to go to the loo!" gasped Susan, not caring about the embarrassment of the declaration, and standing up from her seat, before collapsing in a heap.

It took a full half hour for the three first years to calm down and none of them would explain what was so funny, only saying, "Biscuits." No amount of pestering, not even from the most persistent people, could get the answer out of them and they lost fifteen points total for disturbing the peace. People's suspicions were raised when desserts, (which had slowly been dwindling for a couple of days), weren't served at all for five days straight, but no one could pin it on them or receive any information about the lack of sweets. Alas, three out of the five were still assigned a week's detention, but they felt it had been more than worth it.

People often say that imagination was a great thing to have and most of the time they are right. Harry was eleven years old and it had been such an eleven year old idea, but a fantastic one that the character Willy Wonka in a muggle book would've been proud of. It was an indeed odd way to celebrate the reinstatement of a lasting friendship, but did it not suit such an odd friendship?

Only five students, (and a few trustworthy house elves), knew the full details of what had happened and years and years later they would grin madly at the memory of the day of their celebration's completion.

Later...

BOOM!

"Potter! Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape said sharply, fully aware that his favorite and only godson had tossed an explosive ingredient into Harry's cauldron, "Clean it up!"

He saw Draco laughing with his friends out of the corner of the eye, than turn slightly and knowingly grin at Harry Potter. As soon as Snape saw, it was gone. Snape was sure he had imagined it. Draco had been absolutely furious when he found out that Harry Potter had somehow managed to get back on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and had complained and ranted loudly to the other Slytherins. Snape himself did not know how Potter was allowed back on and neither did any of the other teachers, including Minerva McGonagall, and she was Potter's Head of House. All Snape knew was that the Headmaster had allowed the boy back on for some reason and the rivalry and tension was thicker than ever between Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

S—S—S

At eleven o'clock almost the entire school was out in the Quidditch stands. A lot of them had binoculars, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were decked out in their house colors whilst Hufflepuff supported Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Slytherin. Oliver, utterly gleeful at having his prize Seeker back, (after telling Harry off for endangering the team), was giving his pre-game speech.

"Okay, men-"

"And women," added Angelina Johnson, a chaser. Both she and the other two, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, warmed up to Harry once he was able to play again.

"And women," repeated Oliver agreeably, "This is it."

"The big one," said one Weasley twin, Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for," continued George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry.

"-We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two," said Oliver, too excited to really care, "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in centuries. We're going to win, I know it."

His glare seemed to say, "Or else."

Harry followed the Weasley twins out of the locker room, grinning; Madam Hooch was refereeing. She eyed Harry warily, (he was a known troublemaker and whenever he was on a long hiatus meant he was planning something big.)

"Now I want a fair game out of all you," she said sharply, "Mount your brooms, please."

Harry climbed onto his Nimbus Two Thousand. (Despite what he told McGonagall, he never really sent it back. McGonagall just assumed that Harry received it again at another time besides the usual post one.)

Madam Hooch blew hard onto her silver whistle and they flew into the air; they were off.

"The Quaffle is taken by Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor. What an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather pretty, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, professor," said Lee Jordan carelessly, who was doing the commentary for the match and being watched beadily by McGonagall.

"A neat pass to Alice Spinnet and, -no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint captures the Quaffle and off he goes, about to sc-no, stopped by a brilliant move by Gryffindor Keeper and captain, Oliver Wood! Gryffindor takes the Quaffle, that's chaser, Katie Bell, nice dive around the Slytherin captain and-OUCH, that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Quaffle taken by the Slytherins, that's Adrian Pucey speeding off, but he's blocked by a second Bludger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which. Nice play by one of them, anyways, and Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle again, dodges a Bludger, nearly there -Slytherin Keeper Bletchley dives -and misses! GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered, drowning out Slytherins moans and boos.

Harry took the opportunity to whiz by where Malfoy was sitting with the other Slytherin first years. Harry smirked and raised a hand in a very rude gesture. Malfoy scowled and his cronies sneered and booed. Harry's smile dimmed ever so slightly. It shouldn't be like this.

"And what's this?" called Lee in delight, "Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter shows rival, Draco Malfoy, _exactly_ what he thinks of him and Slytherins!" Harry hurriedly sped off to avoid looking at his unknown best friend as McGonagall grabbed the microphone. He spotted Su Li laughing and he felt an odd sense of satisfaction come over him. Shaking his head to clear it of bitter and confusing thoughts, he started to look for the snitch.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for misconduct, Potter!" she barked.

"And after the Gryffindor Seeker expresses the feelings of all Gryffindors, he dodges a nasty Bludger which collides with Flint! Oh -he's alright," said Lee disappointedly, "Chaser Pucey dodges two Bludgers and Chaser Bell, heads toward the -wait a second! Potter has seen the Snitch! Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs and Gryffindor Seeker Harry Potter are neck and neck! -Come on Potter!"

The Chasers paused to watch as they hung in midair...

THUD!

The Gryffindors roared in outrage at Marcus Flint blocked Harry on purpose, but Harry was able to stay on. Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Marcus Flint and ordered a penalty to Gryffindor. Harry glanced about, but the Snitch had disappeared.

"After that obvious and revolting piece of cheating-"

"Jordan!"

"Fine, after that open and disgusting foul-"

"I'm warning you-"

"Alright, Professor! Captain Flint almost murders the Gryffindor Seeker, so a _well deserved_ penalty to Gryffindor, in which Chaser Spinnet easily scores due to _superior_ skills."

Harry barely heard McGonagall's next remark, because his broom suddenly started to buck violently, Harry just barely managing to stay on.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," muttered Hagrid, next to Neville, "I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."

"And Potter's broom appears to be trying to throw him off!" exclaimed Lee Jordan as the Weasley twins attempted to try and get Harry to safety. It was no use, his broom kept on soaring higher as soon as they got near, so they finally circled beneath him, waiting to catch him. Flint took the chance and scored four times, but nobody noticed or cared.

"The broom's being hexed," hissed Susan, "Only Dark Magic could interfere with a broomstick!" Hagrid nodded, and observed Harry worriedly, so distracted he didn't hear the conversation that went on around him.

Neville watched Harry nervously as the broom became more and more violent. Malfoy and Zabini carefully hid their expression, but they too watched Harry nervously. Hermione seized Neville's binoculars, nearly choking him, and she started scanning the crowd anxiously.

"I don't believe it!" she gasped, "Snape!" Neville took the binoculars back and nearly fainted in surprise and terror as he saw Snape with his eyes fixed on Harry, muttering words under his breath. Susan hastily grabbed the binoculars.

"He's jinxing the broom," said Hermione, shocked.

"What should we do?" Neville asked, shifting uneasily in his seat.

"Leave it to me," Hermione replied and before either Neville or Susan could question her, she disappeared. Neville and Susan passed the binoculars anxiously between the two of them, silently telling Hermione to hurry up as Harry started to cough as violently as his broom bucked. Hermione _was_ trying to hurry, forcing her way through the crowd to where Snape stood, running down the row behind him. She didn't even apologize as she barreled into Professor Flitwick, knocking him into Professor Quirrell which created a domino effect. Hermione let out a loud 'Eep!', saw that her job was unwittingly done, and raced away before any of the professors could see her.

Thankfully the action proved good as Harry was suddenly able to control his broom. Harry was drifting toward the ground when the spectators saw him clamp a hand over his mouth as if he was going to toss his cookies. He landed on the field on all fours and roughly coughed up the golden Snitch.

"I'VE GOT THE SNITCH!" he yelled, waving it above his head, ending the game in chaos.

"He didn't catch it, he practically _swallowed _it!" Flint complained for a while, but it did no good. Harry had caught the Snitch without breaking any rules and Lee was gleefully shouting the results: Gryffindor won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry's grin faded as he noticed his father, Remus Lupin, and a large black dog descending toward him. He knew that his father had known Harry had been let back on the team, but what if he scolded Harry in front of all these people?

"Great job, Harry," James said excitedly, Harry's punishment was far from his mind as Harry once again became the Gryffindor Golden Boy in his eyes, He hugged him tightly, "I've never seen anyone catch a Snitch that way before!"

The Grim-like dog woofed in agreement as Harry wriggled free in embarrassment. Remus grinned, "You did well, Harry."

"Hey! Harry!" shouted Katie Bell, "Come on, there's a party in the common room!" She faltered when she saw Harry's father.

"Err, see -see you later, Harry," she said, blushing heavily, before leaving quickly.

"Excellent catch, Potter," grinned Justin Finch-Fletchley with a group of Hufflepuffs, "Won two galleons off Boot!"

"Lovely catch, Harry," said Megan Jones, red, and Eloise Midgen nodded enthusiastically whilst Sally Ann Perks smiled at the antics of her friends.

"You did well, Harry," Savannah Fawcett called as Padma Patil giggled.

"Thanks," Harry definitely did _not_ like the grins on the three Marauders' faces. Padma's sister, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, followed, giggling furiously, (why were girls always giggling?), and Ron, Dean, and Seamus congratulated along with numerous other Gryffindors and Hagrid. He just opened his mouth to tell his father to stop looking at him that way when he was tackled by three girls.

That did it. James and Remus burst out laughing, and the dog barked loudly.

"Can't breathe," gasped Harry, and Susan, Hermione, and Su pulled away. Neville grinned, his hands in his pockets.

"Did you see what Hermione did?" asked Su eagerly, grasping her camera, "Well, no, you were too busy trying to stay on your broomstick, but she absolutely _mowed down_ all the professors! I got it on camera!"

Hermione blushed, "It was an accident," she said defensively.

"_It_ mowed down the visitors, too," Remus added dryly and Hermione's blushed deepened.

"Accident, eh?" teased Susan, elbowing her friend and slightly confusing the Marauders. Hermione scowled.

"All right, Harry?" Neville asked quietly.

"Great," grinned Harry, already imagining teasing two Slytherins in particular.

"McGonagall said she never saw such sheer dumb luck," he laughed, "I guess she didn't remember the troll incident."

The others fell into an awkward silence.

"Anyways," said Su, "I just won a bet with Nott, I should go remind him," with a peck on Harry's cheek, that caused James, Remus, and the dog's grins to intensify, she left. Harry was momentarily distracted by the way her frizzy hair shone in the sun, surprising himself.

"_What_?" snapped Harry when he caught sight of their faces.

"My baby's growing up," sniffed James, pretending to wipe away a tear, "Pretty soon he's going to be getting married and having kids of his own!"

"Alas, James," Remus sighed, "We're getting to be old codgers."

"HEY!" Hermione shouted suddenly, looking furiously at Zacharias Smith, who was trying to slink off, "Get back here!" He broke into a run.

"I've got to go, Smith's trying to angle out of our bet-" she began apologetically.

Harry, Neville, and Susan didn't look too surprised. Hermione Granger, with their influence along with Su Li's, was starting to get more relaxed about breaking rules, especially after Susan and Su comforted her when Ron Weasley teased her.

"See you later, Harry," with a glare at the adults as if daring them to say something, Hermione kissed Harry's other cheek, and ran after Smith.

"Girls chasing after you already, Harry?" Remus grinned once Hermione was out of earshot, and the dog barked, his tongue hanging out. Harry turned red as Neville and Susan laughed. Harry cleared his throat meaningfully and they reluctantly stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," sniffed Harry, but just than the last stragglers came out, a pretty Asian Ravenclaw and her brunette friend.

"I'm Ravenclaw's Seeker," said the girl, smiling and holding out her hand, "Cho Chang," Harry shook her hand, trying to ignore his father and honorary uncles, "And this is Marietta Edgecombe." Marietta nodded politely, "See you on the pitch, Potter." She left, still smiling, her friend trailing after her.

"What was that you were saying, Harry?" Harry scowled and opened his mouth to retort when a yell interrupted him.

"Susan!" shouted Hermione, far off in the distance, waving, "Susan!" Susan looked at her with interest, before turning toward the others.

"It was _nice_ meeting you Mr. Potter, and, um,-"

"Remus Lupin."

"Mr. Lupin," said Susan gratefully. She patted the dog, who had been ignored all the while in favor of Harry and all the excitement, briefly, "Pork chop," the dog looked shocked, self conscious, and angry at the same time, "Bye, Neville, Harry," she kissed Harry on the cheek and glared at the three Marauders similar in the way Hermione had. She spun on her heel so that her thick plait smacked James hard, causing him to yelp, and walk away. Harry laughed as James rubbed the spot. (She had not _quite_ forgiven him for the howler he sent Harry.) For hair, it packed a pretty hard punch.

"POTTER! LONGBOTTOM! COME ON!" shouted Oliver Wood, far off and a ways from Hermione, also waving his arms madly.

"Go and celebrate," James smiled, and then added, "No alcohol, Harry."

"Of course," agreed Harry, "Bye, dad, Remus...Pork chop." The dog growled and Neville laughed and petted him comfortingly.

"Goodbye," he said politely, and the group separated.

The party in the Gryffindor common room only ended at two a.m. when McGonagall told them to go to bed so the rest of the castle could sleep...

S—S—S

He had his other two best friends back. He had won the Quidditch game. He had played a few pranks and had been having a great time. Then why did he feel so bad? Why, when the flurry of school activities died, did he suddenly feel frustrated, angry, sad, -bitter?

He turned over in his bed onto his back and stared at the red curtain draped over the tops of the bed posts, enclosing his sleeping area. He wondered what it would be like if his father and his friends' parents weren't prejudiced. If he and those he held dear were saw without prejudice and allowed do what they want, be friends with who they want, and like whatever they want. If he and his friends didn't have to meet in secret. If everyone knew all his secrets and were fine with it. If he didn't have to keep everything hidden.

He shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He should be glad that he even had his friends back and such, even if all were secret. Many would kill for his life.

He was being ridiculous.

And with that last thought, Harry Potter turned on his side and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to overcome him and erase his bitter, fanciful dreams.

S—S—S

Christmas was approaching and hardly anyone could wait for the holidays to start. James' promise to discuss Harry's punishment during the Holidays was pushed to the darkest corner of Harry's mind, as his friends and his supposed enemies delighted in the season, sneaking around with presents. The Weasley twins were punished for enchanting snowballs to bounce off of Quirrell's turban and Hagrid dragged in enormous trees. The Great Hall was decorated more magnificently than it had at Halloween and Blaise Zabini chose to loose himself in the Christmas cheer.

"Get away, Zabini!" shrieked Susan, racing down the sides of the tables. Blaise ran in after her, a piece of mistletoe dangling in the air next to him. He had been trying to catch her under one for weeks.

"You know you want to, Bones!" he called and she dived under the Ravenclaw table and scrambled to the other side. Blaise looked away dejectedly, than suddenly lept over an open section. Susan dodged nimbly and Blaise landed in a twisted heap. He moaned in pain. Professor McGonagall pretended not to notice, hoping that Bones and Zabini would bring back the friendship that had once existed between them, Longbottom, Potter, and Malfoy.

"Are you alright?" Concern replaced her laughter as Susan bent over Blaise. Blaise moaned in pain again and then jumped up, seized a surprised Susan, and kissed her on the lips. There were catcalls, Su Li took a photograph, and Susan quickly pulled away.

SMACK!

She walked away in a huff, a tiny half-smile on her face as Blaise whooped in triumph despite being slapped.

It was a few days later that Harry stumbled upon the Mirror of Erised. It was late at night, everyone had gone to bed, excluding five students who were out of bed, playing hide and seek. Those who had to, for certain reasons, exchanged presents earlier in a room that not many entered and held their celebration of their friendship. Harry had received a large box of Zonko's products from Blaise, who most likely snuck out to buy them, and a Puddlemere United poster that was signed by all the players and a box of chocolate frogs from Draco. Harry had bought Blaise a book that apparently explained the mystery nature of girls, (Susan blushed vibrantly as Blaise's eyes lit up when he unwrapped it) and a framed photograph of him kissing Susan, who kept jumping away, slapping him, and walking out of the photograph as Blaise whooped silently in triumph. Draco had received from Harry a collector's blue mirror and hairbrush engraved with the Puddlemere symbol, two gold crossed bulrushes, (So you can satisfy your vanity, Draco), and an identical box of chocolate frogs. (Neville, Susan, Blaise, and Draco exchanged gifts as well.)

They were restricted to one floor, choosing a number at random. Blaise was 'it' and Harry knew he would doggedly search for Susan first. Nevertheless, Harry crept quietly into an empty classroom and softly shut the door. He gasped when he first caught sight of the magnificent mirror that would never cease to engross him. Inscribed on the top was: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ There in the reflection was an older looking Harry, surrounded by his friends, his arms wrapped around them. There was Draco, Neville, Blaise, Susan, Su Li, Hermione and a few others. His father grinned proudly and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, not minding his Slytherin friends at all, while his mother, looking strong and healthy, stood next to him and beamed. There was Remus and Sirius, free from the constricting grip of the Wizarding society, waving happily next to his parents. Noelle slithered around the edges, hissing, and his father just laughed soundlessly when the mirror Harry hissed back. Harry was dressed in Quidditch robes, but they were in green and silver...Slytherin colors.

Harry looked quickly down. He was still wearing his normal clothes...he looked behind him, but no one was there...Harry stared into the mirror hungrily as the reflection of his mother ruffled his hair. Harry let out a choked noise, before slowly settling himself on the ground, watching the reflection, his eyes filled with deep desire at what could've, should've, been or be. Harry wondered why he couldn't be happy with what he had, instead of wanting to be in the Mirror's reflection with his dream world. Life wasn't fair; Harry knew that, it had proved several times. You should just take your lot and try to do your best, but yet...Harry couldn't seem to tear himself away.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It might've been five minutes or an hour, when Draco opened the door and silently ran through, Blaise, Neville, and Susan hot on his heels. They stopped shortly at seeing Harry with a look of utmost longing on his face.

"Harry?" asked Susan gently. Reluctantly, Harry broke his gaze and grinned weakly at them.

"You've got to see this."

They scrambled over, and Susan was allowed to go first. She made no sound, but her eyes widened. After a minute she forced herself to look away.

"What did you see?" Harry questioned eagerly.

"I see myself older, an Auror," Susan said softly, a slight blush tinting her cheeks, "My parents and Aunt Amelia especially, are looking at me proudly, you guys are there, and we're happy and free..." Somehow Harry got the feeling that she wasn't telling them everything...

"My turn," said Blaise, taking Susan's place. After a minute or two he spoke, "I see myself the Head of the House of Zabini. Mother is proud and I -I have a wife and kids... you guys are there, we're able to openly be friends. Do you think it shows the future?"

"Maybe," replied Susan uncertainly.

Neville replaced Blaise and watched the mirror with suspiciously wet eyes, "I see my parents alive and well and my family surrounds me. They're proud of me. You guys are there, too, no restrictions on any of us."

"Come on, budge over, Neville," Draco said and Neville reluctantly obliged. Draco stared into the mirror in a similar manner as Harry. Several minutes passed before he spoke, "I see myself as Head boy and Quidditch captain. I'm surrounded by you guys, free to be friends with whoever I wish...and there's my parents and Professor Snape, he's my godfather, looking at me proudly, clapping for me...what did you see, Harry?"

"I saw myself surrounded by you guys, too, and a few others. My mum is healthy and she and my dad are both proud of me and don't care if my friends are Slytherins or if I like snakes. I saw my father's friends, Remus Lupin and my godfather, happy. My old pet snake is alive and well and..." Harry paused, "I'm dressed in Quidditch robes, _Slytherin_ robes."

Did he really want to be a Slytherin?

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," whispered Susan, "It's backward..."

"So it shows our desires?" sniffed Neville, wiping at his eyes.

"Most likely," she admitted, "It could be the future..."

"It's not," Harry finally forced himself to say, "My pet snake has been dead for a while."

"Are you sure it's not just a new snake?" asked Blaise, trying not to sound too eager.

"It's Noelle," confirmed Harry. The four continued to stand there, each lost in their own dreams, until Susan finally ripped her eyes away.

"Let's go," she said anxiously, "There's something wrong with that mirror."

"You go ahead," muttered Harry and Draco and Neville nodded. Blaise on the other hand, looked away.

"Come on, you guys," he said, pulling at Neville.

"Gerroff," Neville pushed him away.

"You guys," said Susan, beginning to grow frightened, "It's not real! Look away!"

Draco reluctantly looked from the reflection of his hopes and desires.

"All right," he said.

"Just a few more minutes," murmured Neville.

"It's not real!" Susan shouted, "It's evil, Harry, Neville! Look away!" She began to tug at Neville and Blaise joined her, carefully avoiding the glitter of the mirror whilst Draco determinedly worked at Harry.

"Puddlemere decided to name their Seeker captain," Draco exclaimed in fake outrage.

"What?" But Harry didn't look away.

"Come on, Draco!" Blaise yelled, still pulling at Neville with Susan, "It's not real, Neville. It's a trick," Blaise said loudly, "It doesn't do to dwell on such things!"

Neville struggled with himself a moment, before firmly looking away. Blaise and Susan smiled in relief. Harry, however, did not move.

"Harry! They're handing out free chocolate frogs!" wheedled Neville, "Your favorite!" Harry didn't break his gaze.

"Please, Harry! It's not real, it just wants you to waste your life away! Please, look away for us, your friends," Susan pleaded. Looking pained, Harry turned away from the mirror.

"Let's go," he said quietly.

S—S—S

AN: Because I want to know your opinions for future chapters, an opinion poll...

Who should Harry _eventually_ be with?

1. Su Li 2. Hermione Granger 3. Susan Bones 4. Fleur Delacour 5. Hufflepuff girl, ex. Megan Jones or Eloise Midgen 6. Padma or Parvati Patil 7. Luna Lovegood 8. Ginny Weasley 9. Katie Bell 10. Cho Chang 11. Slytherin girl 12. Nymphadora Tonks

Thanks for your reviews!

_Edited 12/29/07._

S—S—S


	4. Lingering Desires

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter Four: Lingering Desires

S—S—S

The days following up to Christmas vacation passed too quickly for some students' likening, with only two major events occurring. One of them was when McGonagall had been magically stuck in her Animagus form with a hot pink bow tied her around for a whole day. Someone had even given her catnip mouse. She was not amused when Dumbledore finally enabled her to change to her human form. (It took a suspiciously long while for the Headmaster to notice the cat doggedly trying to get his wandering attention.) Another...well, five first years were experimenting...

_Flashback:_

_"It'll be **fun,** Draco," said Draco scathingly, "Let's spread the Christmas cheer, **Draco**. Merlin, I'm surrounded by idiots," he said angrily, "We're going to be stuck like this!"_

_"There has to be a way," sobbed Susan desperately._

_"Madam Pomfrey would suspect something if we all went to her with similar ailments," sighed Harry, thinking dreamily of Su._

_"Well we three have the most serious trouble," Neville laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks, and turning pink once more._

_"No way," argued Draco fiercely, looking quite furious, "I feel **terrible**! Me and Blaise are going to Madam Pomfrey!"_

_"But there are more of them, Draco," said Blaise nervously, eying the three Gryffindors fearfully, "And who knows what Gryffindors will do in desperation."_

_"Don't be such a wuss!" snapped Draco, "We're going and that's final! No one is going to stop me, **Draco Malfoy**!"_

_"You're so full of yourself," laughed Neville._

_"It's the spell, idiot!" Draco snarled, "I'm not usually like this."_

_"Do you think Su likes roses?" Harry randomly wondered aloud._

_"No one ever gives me roses," cried Susan. Her tall form was shaking quite hilariously._

_"Why?" Blaise asked, his eyes darting about, looking for potential danger, "Do -do you want some?"_

_"We have the most severe cases," laughed Neville argumentatively, "And I think I'm going to pee my pants soon!" he clutched his sides, his eyes wild._

_"Pansy," Draco sneered, grabbing Blaise's hand, who recoiled slightly, fearing for germs, "We'll just be going."_

_He dragged Blaise away roughly leaving three Gryffindors in various extreme emotions._

_"What -what do we do now?" Susan wept, "We can't go to the Great Hall like this!"_

_"We'll just stay in the dorms," suggested Neville in a chuckle._

_"But Su's in the Great Hall!" protested Harry._

_"Is that all you think about?" Susan cried, "What about your -your friends!"_

_"You guys can go to the dorms," said Harry cheerfully, "I'm fine, I can go to the Great Hall." He conjured a bouquet of roses and started to walk away, whistling an obnoxious sappy tune loudly._

_"We -we better go after him!" howled Neville._

_"The -the things we do for hi-him!" wailed Susan and the two first years ran off toward a love struck Harry Potter._

_"Harry!" Neville said between wheezes of laughter, trying to get a hold his friend's arm. Unfortunately extreme laughter left him weak._

_"Go away, Neville!" said Harry, shaking him off, "I need to see Su."_

_"You're under a spell!" Susan said, tears leaking down her face, "You'll make a fool of yourself!" She burst into a new round of sobs, earning a strange look from a passing Hufflepuff._

_"Go away!" replied Harry, starting to determinedly walk away rapidly._

_"The poor fool!" Neville said, shaking with laughter as he went__ after Harry. Susan, still crying as if the world was going to end, followed, seizing a tissue from her bag, wiping her face and then nose, and banishing it._

_Harry slipped into the Great Hall, the pink roses still clutched in one hand. Several called out to him, but he ignored them, walking briskly to the Ravenclaw table. A hysterical Neville and Susan tried to run after him, but they each finally collapsed in laughter or tears._

_Hermione, seeing that Harry wasn't in any immediate danger and seemingly not in an excessive emotional state, hurried over to Neville and Susan to try to help them. Meanwhile, Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously, approaching Su Li, who had her back turned to him, engrossed in a Potions book._

_"Su?" Harry said, tapping her on the shoulder as other Ravenclaw girls giggled at the sight of him with flowers._

_"Yes?" she replied, turning around. He thrust the roses at her and she took them, looking at them with raised eyebrows and a faint blush._

_"Thanks, I guess..."_

_"I like you, Su. A lot," The giggling intensified and Su's face reddened._

_"Err, thanks, Harry." _

_"NO!" howled Neville, attempting to crawl his way to the Ravenclaw table, "Harry! St-stop!" Everyone was staring now and McGonagall started to rise from her seat. Susan managed to stand up, tears still running down her cheeks, and started to walk unsteadily toward Harry, trying to save him from embarrassment. She collapsed again shortly, sobbing on a bewildered George Weasley._

_"Would you, uh, be my girlfriend?" asked Harry, running his hand through his hair again. There were loud exclamations and whispers at this._

_"S-spell!" wheezed Neville, "We -we're under a spell!"_

_"What's that, Longbottom?" McGonagall asked briskly as Su's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her face imitated an overripe tomato._

_"A sp-spell!" cried Susan, "Fix it, p-please!"_

_"Well?" said Harry expectedly, grinning hopefully and ignoring his surroundings._

_"Are you under a spell, Harry?" Su seized the escape from the situation. She wasn't prepared for this, damn it._

_"You put a spell on me," admitted Harry, smiling charmingly. The surrounding girls giggled furiously and Su flushed again._

_"Err-"_

_"What spell?" questioned McGonagall, helping Neville to his feet, only to have him collapse again._

_"We don't know!" Susan howled, "It's horrible! Please hel-help us!"_

_"Come on," said McGonagall in a no-nonsense way, though her lips twitched once, "Let's get you three to the Hospital Wing."_

_"My love for you burns like the red-hot intensity of a thousand dragons' flames," said Harry, grasping Su's hand, "Would you please, please say you like me too?"_

_Professor Flitwick fell out of his chair._

_"Uh..."_

_"Speechless with joy?" _

_"Uh...Harry-"_

_"Excellent!" Harry beamed, "I'll tell my father to set up the betrothal."_

_"Betrothal?" squeaked Su._

_"We'll be married the moment we're of age," said Harry, already planning, "And you'll have the honor to bear the next Potter heir of course."_

_Su, who was proud about being calm in situations where people usually panicked, promptly fainted._

_"Help!" shouted Harry, seeing his beloved unconscious and losing his head, "Somebody get Madam Pomfrey! Help! HELP!"_

_"MR. POTTER!"_

_Harry stared at his Head of House in shock. She sure could yell loud._

_"Get a hold of yourself, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said, repressing the urge to laugh, "We'll just take you and Ms. Li to the Hospital Wing along with Longbottom and Bones."_

_"Oh thank Merlin," sighed Harry in relief, "Let's go," he levitated Su gently and followed McGonagall, a wheezing Neville who found the situation hilarious, and a weeping Susan who cried for Harry's humiliation..._

_Later..._

_When they entered the Great Hall for dinner all three flushed. Harry, a nice shade of red, refused to look at the Ravenclaw table. Everyone had been informed that their strange behavior had been the result of a spell gone awry, (neither Madam Pomfrey nor Professor McGonagall could drag it out what they had been doing), but that didn't stop them from snickering at the three's expense._

_Neville just walked determinedly to the Gryffindor table, not looking at anyone, and Susan followed. Harry, blushing and still refusing to look in the direction of the Ravenclaw table, followed his two friends, no longer extremely amorous._

_Flashback within a Flashback:_

_"So you didn't swallow any potions?" asked Madam Pomfrey briskly, although her face was soft._

_Harry shook his head. Her next question took him aback._

_"Did you have any previous feelings toward Ms. Li? A crush perhaps?"_

_"Wh-what?" stuttered Harry. This wasn't what you usually discussed with school nurses after all._

_"If you didn't have any previous...affections toward her then you and your friends have created a new spell that initiates feelings for a person," explained Madam Pomfrey, "If, however, you did have previous feelings, then the spell merely caused them to surface and go to the extreme. Like causing a proposal at age eleven," she added, causing Harry to blush._

_"Uh..." Harry tried desperately to think of a way out of this._

_"Right," said Madam Pomfrey, marking something on her clipboard, and smiling at him knowingly, "I believe we're done here then, Mr. Potter."_

_End Flashback within a Flashback._

_He suddenly stopped and changed his mind in a decisively Gryffindor way, rounding around, and heading past the Hufflepuffs to the Ravenclaw table. Ignoring the whispers, he conjured another bouquet of roses with a flourish. Looking quite determined, Harry made his way to where Su was sitting, her back turned again, although the whispers of the surrounding students told of her of Harry's approach._

_He tapped her on the shoulder and she slowly turned around, prepared for the worst. Harry held out the roses simply and Su took them, looking at him warily. He made no declarations of extravagant love, but simply kissed her hand, before walking confidently back to the Gryffindor table, his head held high._

_Neville clapped him on the back as he sat down next to him. Harry grinned and Neville grinned back, before turning back to his food._

_"That took balls, Harry," Susan congratulated._

_"I'm a Gryffindor," replied Harry confidently, but then he quietly admitted, "I felt like I was going to hurl, though."_

_End of Flashback._

S—S—S

Harry exited the train in an excited group consisting of himself, Neville, Susan, Hermione, and Su Li. Every single one of them, (including Draco and Blaise), were going home for the holidays. He was slightly disgruntled, however, as he had caused Su to blush fiercely when he offered to carry her trunk. Unfortunately she had declined adamantly. He was just trying to be a gentleman, but she apparently wasn't over his declaration of forever love, even if it was induced by a spell.

He nodded and greeted other Hogwarts students as they left causing Su to roll her eyes as they each searched for their guardians.

"Aunt Amelia!" Susan shrieked in delight, running toward a broad, square jawed woman with short gray hair and thick eyebrows she had just spotted. She hugged the woman tightly while the others followed at a more sedate pace. Harry stifled a snigger as he caught of Blaise watching Susan and observing the infamous Aunt Amelia from a distance.

"Susan!" exclaimed Amelia Bones with a broad grin, "You've grown."

Susan smiled, "You always say that, Aunt Amelia...Where's my parents?" She peered around her aunt as if they might be hiding behind her.

"I'm afraid they couldn't make it, dear," Amelia sighed apologetically, "They're swamped at work," she changed the subject, her eyes pausing for a moment on Su and Hermione, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Oh, of course," said Susan casually, as if she hadn't forgotten her manners at all and had just been waiting for the right moment, "This is Su Li, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter."

"A pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh," Susan said suddenly, pointing in the direction of Blaise, who looked away and tried to act cool, "And _that_'s Blaise Zabini that ugly, pompous one, near Draco Malfoy," Blaise had his arms crossed, a distanced expression on his face, as he leaned nonchalantly on his designer trunk that was tilted slightly.

BANG!

Blaise hastily picked up his trunk, looking furtively to see if Susan had saw. He turned a deep shade of red when he noticed all of them had saw and whipped around. Harry and Neville struggled to keep from laughing and you could tell that Amelia Bones was too.

"So that's the one who constantly irritates you, Susan?" she asked amusedly, and Susan opened her mouth to answer.

"Mark my words, they'll be hitched one day with eighteen children," Su whispered to the others.

"I think I see my family," said Hermione excitedly a second later, craning her neck to get a better look. And sure enough a call sounded.

"Hermione!" called two people dressed in muggle clothes, looking slightly uneasily around the bustling witches and wizards. Mrs. Granger had the same hair as Hermione, except calmed, and Mr. Granger still had a head of slightly thinning mouse brown hair. Children accompanied them, with Mrs. Granger's hair and all girls, examining the train station excitedly. Hermione had told them that her three sisters, triplets, if they were indeed magical (which they most likely were since odd incidents continued to happen after Hermione left), would attend Hogwarts next year. The youngest, a solemn looking girl, was definitely magical and McGonagall, who had been sent to explain everything to the Granger family, declared her to be a Metamorphmagus, when asked by the Grangers if all magical children could change their features at will.

"There's my family," said Hermione, smiling, hugging each of them, "Have a happy Christmas!" she said, kissing Neville and Harry on the cheek, before rushing off. They both turned pink and Su frowned. Her sisters looked at the group with mild interest and the youngest's hair mimicked Su's and stayed that way despite the frizziness, flattering the Ravenclaw who smiled in a friendly way. Hermione waved before her family, (her sisters regretfully), left.

"Well goodbye," Susan said finally, "Happy Christmas!" she, too hugged, each of them, and kissed Neville and Harry on the opposite cheek Hermione had kissed, causing them both to turn pink and Su to frown again. Amelia nodded politely at Su, Harry, and Neville before the pair disappeared with the aid of a Ministry portkey.

"Oh, there's my gran," Neville said as he spotted the unique hat of Augusta Longbottom, "Goodbye," he gave Harry a very manly one armed hug and shook Su Li's hand, before departing with his grandmother with a crack.

"And then there was two," mused Su, "You'll read over my Transfiguration essay on the train ride back, won't you?"

"If you check my Potions essay," Harry agreed, and then saw his father and Remus Lupin.

"I see my father and sister," said Su, "And look, there's your father and his friend."

"Goodbye-" Harry began to say, but stopped abruptly when Su hugged him tightly. He stood there, dumbfounded, as Su demurely said, "Happy Christmas", before skipping off to her sister, who now looked very interested at Harry, and her father, a muggle or muggleborn judging by his clothing, who looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Close your mouth, Harry," Remus said amusedly, pushing up Harry's jaw. He stared as Su waved then disappeared with her family. Finally, Harry snapped out of it.

"Err, hi."

"My baby's growing up," James sniffed like he had done at the end of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game, "It seemed like it was only yesterday I was changing his diaper.""

Sometime later...

"Sirius!" proclaimed James dramatically, throwing open the doors to the living room, "You won't believe it!"

Sirius changed from his dog form in which he had been curled up by the fire and asked, "What?"

"Harry's got a girlfriend," replied Remus, grinning, as Harry turned red and tried to slink away, but Sirius caught him fast and dragged him over.

"Already?" Sirius asked in delight, "Girls didn't notice me until I was thirteen or fourteen!"

Harry sighed as Sirius plopped him down onto the couch.

"So? Who is it?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend," Harry mentally cringed as he remembered his declaration. He was never going to forget that, Draco and the others would make sure of it. Thank Merlin that hadn't reached the papers.

Sirius snorted, than motioned for a disgruntled Harry to continue.

"My _supposed_ girlfriend is Su Li, of Ravenclaw."

"Mooning over her already," James remarked, throwing himself into a chair while Remus calmly sat down across from him.

"Just like his father," Sirius laughed in agreement.

"I am not mooning over her!"

"Of course you're not," said Remus soothingly and Harry scowled.

"Harry and Su sitting on a broom-"

"See if I ever tell you anything!" Sirius and Remus froze as they recalled their suspicions. Luckily they were able to recover before James noticed, but Harry peered at them from behind his glasses with narrowed eyes.

Remus quickly changed the subject, "So what's happening at Hogwarts?"

"Nothing really," shrugged Harry, making no mention of the traumatic incident, "It's been rather boring lately. There was this odd incident, though, where McGonagall was stuck in her animagus form for a whole day. Someone even gave her catnip..."

"That's it, Harry! Be the rebel and stir up trouble!" praised Sirius, his eyes dancing.

"Don't encourage him!" James snapped, but he was grinning.

"Don't worry, dad," Harry said calmly, "I have no intention to stir up trouble." '_For today.'_

"Good," said James approvingly, even though he was secretly hoping Harry would pull (another?) prank.

"So who're your friends? I think you mentioned the Longbottom boy and the Bones girl..." trailed Remus.

Harry looked relieved to be back on safe ground, "Yes, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn, and Su Li and I are friends. Justin Finch-Fletchley, also Muggleborn, is alright, I suppose, and the Quidditch team is great, -especially Oliver Wood, the captain, and the Weasley twins."

"How's McGonagall been?"

"Minnie's been great," grinned Harry, "She's really cool, though she doesn't like being called Minnie."

"Really?" questioned James, startled at Professor McGonagall being described as 'cool', "That doesn't sound like at her at all..."

"She's nice to me," Harry shrugged, "She always gives me biscuits and has helped me out with a few things...Flitwick is cool, too. He helped me learn the permanent sticking charm a while back," Harry smiled wickedly, "And he's looked the other way several times."

"Looked the other way from what?" James asked.

"Oh, this and that," dismissed Harry innocently, "Nothing important. Mostly just homework and stuff."

James looked at his son suspiciously with hidden glee, but let the matter drop, "Is Snivellus bothering you?"

"No," said Harry quickly, a little _too_ quickly for James' liking, "He favors the Slytherins a bit though."

James snarled.

"Quirrell's," continued Harry loudly, "The Defense professor, classes are a joke. I can think of _other_ people who would do a _much_ better job," he looked pointedly at Remus, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry as I'm sure you've pieced together by now-"

"I found out when I was eight."

"-Parents wouldn't like it if I taught their children, I'm considered a dangerous, dark creature," finished Remus.

"That's dumb," said Harry, his eyes flashing.

"It's the way things are," said Sirius.

Harry merely made a 'Humph' noise and looked thoughtful...

Meanwhile, in Harry's brain...

An idea flitted about excitedly, but unfortunately did not pass the preliminaries due to lack resources. It was filed away for later when Harry Potter was older and held more influence than that of a first year.

S—S—S

"Harry?" James called, knocking on the door once more.

The door opened to reveal Harry clutching a Charms book well above the average level for his age.

"Can I come in?"

Harry shrugged carelessly and James felt a sense of dread come over him. There was no denying it...Harry was growing older and, gasp, rebelling.

"After the troll incident I said we would discuss your punishment over holidays," began James and this time Harry felt a sense of dread come over him. He had thought his father had forgotten...He hastily shoved the image of the Mirror away and sat down on his bed. His father sat next to him, "First off, you've been disobeying me for years, being friends with a Malfoy and Zabini," Harry opened his mouth, but James held up a hand, "I'm glad that you stopped that nonsense, though," Harry's mouth clicked shut, "Second, your, ah, Breakfast Rebellion, I have a feeling that was because of the Slytherins, correct?" Harry didn't even bother answering, "Third, your other... _friends_. I don't even need to continue about _those_. And lastly you recklessly went after a full grown troll just to earn a bit of _glory_! You could have been killed!"

"What do you think your punishment should be?" James asked, snapping Harry to attention.

"Err, helping out the house elves?" Harry suggested weakly, "Grounded for the rest of vacation?"

"I was thinking being grounded during Holidays, yes. No fire calls, flooing, or owling besides presents and thank you letters."

That didn't sound too bad...At least he didn't have-

"And you have to attend the Ministry ball."

Damn!

"Why?" said Harry, repressing the urge to whine.

"Because I said so," said James sternly, pulling out the hated parental excuse, "I think quitting the Quidditch team and a spanking is also in order."

Harry's jaw dropped as he quickly stood up. He was going to be removed from the Quidditch team, -_again_? _AND _spanked?!

"What?! No!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and shaking his head, trying to deny the fact.

"If you aren't responsible enough to follow simple directions, (yes, I know the Headmaster ordered everyone to their dormitories), then you clearly aren't responsible enough to play Quidditch," replied James calmly, "Now come here Harry."

"You -you can't!" gasped Harry, "I love Quidditch!"

"I'm sorry Harry," said James firmly, "That's my final decision. _Come here, _Harry."

Harry scowled at him defiantly and remained where he was.

"You have to the count of three to come here. One...two..." Harry didn't budge an inch, "Three. You just made it worse, Harry," James stood up and grabbed an impassive Harry by the arm. He cursed violently as Harry foolishly bit down hard on his arm. James swatted Harry's bottom before sitting down on the bed with a struggling Harry and laid him over his knee like he done when Harry was seven.

He pinned Harry down and Harry waited with a horrid sense of anticipation. Harry was not disappointed for James' hand came down hard and Harry barely restrained a gasp.

SMACK!

"This is for disobeying me all those years," said James sternly, bringing his hand down onto Harry's rear repeatedly. Harry remained determinedly silent until the twentieth spank where he let out a choked noise, trying to swallow his tears. He thanked his lucky stars that he thought of putting silencing charms around his room every month for Remus and Sirius would've heard otherwise.

"This," SMACK, "Is for your little rebellion," He spanked Harry three more times before speaking again, "This is for going after a mountain troll," Harry finally began to sob after the next spank, (he lost count), James never tiring, "And this is for disobeying and lying to me," James delivered four more blows as Harry continued to cry. He pulled Harry roughly up to face him and said sternly, "Have you learned your lesson?"

Harry nodded, trying desperately to stop crying.

"Good," said James gruffly, though his face was softer as Harry started to sob harder. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't be punished for any of those things yet here he was, grounded, forced to attend the dreary Ministry Ball, booted off the Quidditch team, and spanked. He had to hide secrets from his father, a prejudiced man that Harry couldn't seem to stop loving no matter how hard he tried. He had to hide his ability. He had to argue to go to Gryffindor when his tie should be silver and green. It shouldn't be this way, but it was. Because of the ignorance and fear of foolish people, their discrimination, their prejudice.

He had loving parents, (though his father was prejudiced and his mum in St. Mungo's), and Sirius and Remus. He had the house elves. McGonagall. Oliver. The Weasleys. Hermione. Su. Blaise. Susan. Neville. Draco. But he couldn't stop sobbing.

"Harry..." The Mirror sparkled in his mind tauntingly.

_"Come in, Harry, everything is fine here."_

_"Aren't you coming, Harry?"_

_"It's not real, Harry! It's not real! It's not-"_

"Harry," said James, stroking his son's head.

"_It's not real..."_

_"Snakes are bad, Harry, they're evil..."_

_"Draco Malfoy. I assume you're the offspring of the Blood Traitor, James Potter?"_

_"Harry Potter. I assume you're the offspring of the Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy?"_

_"N-Neville, Neville Longbottom. This is my gran, Augusta Longbottom."_

_"They were tortured into insanity by death eaters. They do not recognize their son, Neville Longbottom..."_

_"Hello, my name's Blaise Zabini. Saw you take Draco here down a peg or two, -great job by the way."_

_"It's not real..."_

"It's going to be alright..."

_"Susan, Susan Bones. Those stuck-up pieces of shit over there are my parents."_

_"Susan! Get over here right this instant!"_

_"Fucking fantastic..."_

_"I expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. Great things..."_

_"...As if the son of a Blood Traitor and Mudblood would ever best a Malfoy..."_

_"No professor. Our fathers and opinions would never allow it."_

_"...I'd go to great lengths to keep it..."_

_"...I believe they call this perfection, Potter."_

It felt like the room was spinning as Harry continued to sob while James rubbed his back, looking at him helplessly.

_"Yes, we were but little kids to believe trivial things such as friendship could withstand almost everything and everyone against it."_

_"...I wouldn't expect you to understand the complexity of being a proper Pureblood..."_

_"You saved my life..."_

_"He'll hate me! He'll disown me! He'll disown me..."_

_"Do you think I enjoy hanging around the likes of Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson, Harry? I'm only doing this so I won't be disowned, I'm only eleven..."_

_"Stop!" shouted a voice that sounded like Su, "Stop, Harry! It's a trick!"_

_"She's lying," smiled Mirror Su, "She just wants you to suffer with her. Come in, Harry, everything is fine here."_

_"NO! Harry! It's a trap! That's not your real life!" pleaded the voice._

_"Aren't you coming, Harry?" asked his Mirror father, grinning._

_Harry was halfway through._

_"It's not real, Harry! It's not real! It's not-"_

Harry lost consciousness...

"I was too hard on him!"

"...Calm down, James..."

"He just fainted, Moony! Fainted!"

"I'm sure he's fine...might've been shock..."

Harry discreetly peeked through a crack of his eyelid. He was lying in his bed while James paced as Sirius and Remus attempted to calm him. The eyelid snapped shut. He had fainted, -no collapsed, fainting was for girls-, after being spanked! Harry was never going to live this down, (not that his father would ever bug him about it, but Harry himself would beat himself up about it). How humiliating. Fucking fantastic as Susan would say, just fucking fantastic. He was _so_ going to enjoy talking to his father.

"He collapsed!" exclaimed James, running a hand through his hair.

"Shh!" said Remus, "You'll wake Harry."

"He's probably awake," Sirius said ruefully, "Eavesdropping."

Harry stiffened and he could feel the three Marauders simultaneously turn to look at him.

"Harry?"

He ignored his father's call, pretending to roll over in his sleep and murmur to someone in his dream.

"Are you awake?"

"No."

"Harry..." James walked quickly over to Harry's bed and sat next to him, "How are you?"

"Really feeling like ending this conversation and going back to sleep."

James pretended not to have heard the remark, "Are you feeling well?" James reworded carefully, "Faint? Nausea?"

"I feel fine, dad," Harry muttered into his pillow as the Mirror image of his father flashed through his mind.

"You collapsed," James reminded him.

"I was in shock," excused Harry, "Like Moony said."

"I don't think that's what it was," Sirius spoke up. The caring, worried expression on his father's face made Harry feel ill. Though his father was in the wrong, he still loved him. And he lied to him. Disobeyed and deceived him. Without another word, he leaned over and threw up.

"Are you alright, Harry?" James asked worriedly, banishing the vomit and conjuring a bucket just in case Harry was sick again.

"Fine," said Harry, not looking at any of the room's occupants, "I could use some sleep though."

James gazed at him uneasily, "All...alright, call me if you need anything."

He made a movement to leave, "You don't have to go to the Ministry Ball..." He left, Remus and Sirius following him and shooting Harry last worried glances. Harry promptly made a choked noise, a half-laugh, half-sob, and threw the bucket as hard as he could, making it hit the opposite wall with a loud 'thwack!'

Later...

_Harry stared longing into the mirror, at the life he wanted. His father knew about his Slytherin friends and tendencies, his Parselmouth ability, and didn't care a whit. His mother was well and they were both proud of him. Sirius and Remus were free to go out in public without scrutiny or fear. McGonagall was clapping for him, her favorite student and prodigy. Noelle coiled around his arms and his friends were happy. All of them were free to be friends openly, without their families and society intervening._

_"Harry!" shouted the Mirror Draco, "Come on!"_

_"Hurry up, Potter," Mirror McGonagall said sternly, though she was grinning, "You're late enough already."_

_"Come along, Harry," said his Mirror mother gently and his Mirror father beckoned him forward._

_Harry started to climb in._

_"Stop!" shouted a voice that sounded like Su, "Stop, Harry! It's a trick!"_

_"She's lying," smiled Mirror Su, "She just wants you to suffer with her. Come in, Harry, everything is fine here."_

_"NO! Harry! It's a trap! That's not your real life!" pleaded the voice._

_"Aren't you coming, Harry?" asked his Mirror father, grinning._

_Harry was halfway through._

_"It's not real, Harry! It's not real! It's not-"_

Harry woke up with a startled gasp and looked around to discover he was in his bedroom. A look of disappointment settled on his face and he sighed. He never dreamed long enough to enter the mirror, enter the dream life he had wanted for so long...

Harry shook his head and buried it under his pillows, wishing for sleep to come...

He finally sat up after an hour and climbed out of bed. Silently he padded down the hallways, and then into the kitchen. He was surprised to see Sirius and Remus there, having coco and chatting quietly.

"Oh! Hey," he began to edge away, the Mirror Remus and Sirius waving at him happily in his mind...

"Come join us, Harry," Remus said kindly. Harry definitely did not like the looks on their faces. With once more narrowed eyes he walked fully into the kitchen and reluctantly sat down across from there.

"We would like to talk to you about something, Harry," began Sirius.

'_Oh great,' _thought Harry, '_Another lecture or interrogation.'_

"Harry," said Remus hesitantly, "Are...are you a Parselmouth?"

Harry's eyes widened before he was able to school his facial expression into an incredulous one, "What?"

"Are you a Parselmouth?" Remus repeated. The Mirror Remus was replaced by his Mirror father, who was proud, accepting, and without prejudice of snakes and Slytherins...

Harry laughed, and to his ears it sounded as fake as it was, "Where did you get that idea?"

"You always hung around snakes when you were younger," Sirius pointed out.

"So? I just did that to annoy my dad."

"We don't think so, Harry."

Harry laughed again, this one sounding even faker than before, "You guys are crazy! Just because I played with snakes when I was younger, doesn't mean I'm a Parselmouth."

"It's alright, Harry," said Sirius gently.

"Yeah, because I'm not a Parselmouth," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Harry," began Remus.

"I'm not a Parselmouth!" insisted Harry, "There's never been one in the Potter line, so why would I be one?"

"You could be the first," Remus said, "Or, as we think, the ability was transferred to you from Voldemort when he tried to kill you."

"We don't care, Harry, it's fine," Sirius said, "Remus is a werewolf and none of us do..."

"I'm not a Parselmouth," Harry repeated, "You guys just jumped to conclusions."

"_Serpensortia!" _A large snake shot out of Remus's wand and landed on the table, hissing menacingly. Harry yelped, knocking his chair backward as he shot away.

"Get that thing away!" he said, looking as if he were afraid.

"Try to talk to it, Harry," urged Sirius, "Prove you're not a Parselmouth."

"I'm not a Parselmouth!"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Remus said, "_Oppugno_!" The snake, hissing, slowly slithered toward Harry, bearing its fangs.

"_I'll bite you, sssssilly human. Yessss, I will." _Harry quickly backed away.

"Get it away from me!" He yelled, "I'm not a Parselmouth, -I can't talk to it!" The snake was almost to him...

"Please!" pleaded Harry and Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, and Remus banished the snake.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" Harry said shrilly, shaking slightly, and marveling at his own acting skills, "That thing could've bit me! You almost killed me," Not really as the snake wasn't poisonous "Just to prove I'm _not_ a Parselmouth!" Harry took a deep breath, "Are you guys nuts?! I told you I wasn't a Parselmouth!"

"Sorry, Harry," Remus said, looking apologetic, "We were just so sure that you were."

"Well next time get some actual proof!" Harry snapped and Sirius looked at him reprovingly.

"We're sorry, Harry," Sirius repeated.

"Fine!" said Harry tightly, "I'm going back to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Sirius and Remus chorused, "We really are sorry," Remus added.

Harry nodded, his expression softening, and left, the Mirror's reflection twinkling tauntingly in his mind. None of them mentioned the incident for the remainder of the Holidays and the Mirror continued to visit Harry's dreams, never giving him a moment's peace. He did not quite understand why he felt so dismal about his life. Compared to others, it was great. But still his dreams played again and again, teasing him of a life he would never have.

S—S—S

"He's rebelling," James grumbled, frustrated, raking a hand through his hair; Harry had been treating him rather coolly of late and avoiding him as much as possible. James, finally snapped, (Harry's fluke sickness was past and he was perfectly healthy, at least in front of James), and promptly told him he had to go to the Ministry Ball unless he would stop treating James in such a manner.

Harry had chosen to go to the Ball.

"Children rebel, James," said Remus calmly, taking a sip of tea, "It's natural."

"I thought they were supposed to rebel when they're teenagers!" said James, "Harry's only eleven!"

"So he's just a little early," shrugged Sirius, he grinned, "Personally, I like this Harry."

"You would," replied James, rolling his eyes.

Harry silently entered and all their eyes flickered to him. He sighed heavily and shook his head, shooting them a disgruntled look.

"Oh look," he said, glancing out the window, "The mail's come," there was a pause, "Who uses a parakeet?"

"Cool!" Harry exclaimed before anyone else could remark, "It's dive-bombing the Prophet owl!"

"What?" said James, startled, leaping from his chair.

A rather smug looking parakeet swooped in, followed by several disheveled, disgruntled, and/or disgusted owls. It landed next to Harry with a smirk. (Could parakeets even smirk?) Harry smiled at it and took the letter and package. (It was amazing that the bird could even carry the package.) With a flurry of colorful wings the parakeet left, but not before snitching a piece of potato from James's plate.

"Who's it from, Harry?" said James as Harry scanned the letter, slightly disgruntled over the theft as he sat back down.

"A friend," answered Harry, with a rather stupid grin on his face, forgetting about giving the cold shoulder to his father. He began to unwrap the package, which was dressed in green paper and tied with a red bow. A sleek black and silver album fell out, a silver lion stamped on the front. With the same grin, Harry leafed through the book, his smile growing larger with every page.

"Are those pictures of your friends?" Remus asked politely. Harry's head snapped up, fully noticing the room's occupants.

"Oh! Yes," Harry said hastily, shutting the album with a snap. Two whom he had to meet in secret...

"And aren't you supposed to open Christmas presents on Christmas?" said Sirius, with a dog-like grin.

Harry shrugged, "She said I could open it whenever I got it."

"Who sent you it?" Sirius continued slyly.

Harry flushed slightly, shoving the album haphazardly into a cupboard, "My friend."

"Ohhhh...that Su girl, eh?"

"Why should it matter?" Harry avoided the three Marauders' eyes as he took a seat, a plate filled with breakfast automatically appearing.

"Did you get her anything?" James said, attempting conversation with his recently punished son.

Harry nodded and James felt his blood turn icy. Harry hadn't forgotten. It was just a fluke in the excitement of the present. Harry was once again treating him in a decisively cold manner.

Remus, noticing James's face, coughed whilst Sirius openly snickered drawing glares from James and Harry...

The days leading up the Ministry Christmas Ball, which previous and current Ministry employees and well-known people, (meaning all the Pureblood families and famous wizards and witches), were invited, passed and to Harry's dismay he discovered that the brooms were charmed so he couldn't ride them. James had thought of _everything_, including ordering the house elves to not help Harry in his quest for Quidditch. The result was a rather depressed Harry Potter who, when not with his parents or honorary uncles, spent his time locked up in the library or doing his homework when not visiting his mother. He was ever so slowly becoming a full-fledged bookworm, refusing to join games of chess or Exploding Snap in favor of a usually thick book.

Harry scowled at his reflection, tugging at his dress robe. He was wearing last year's black and silver set and it was slightly short on him. Once again a house elf attempted to tame his and his father's hair only to fail again, tugging on their, (The house elves'), ears in frustration. Sirius, for obvious reasons, wasn't invited and Remus, also for obvious reasons, wasn't either. The only reason why James was attending this one was because he had skipped out on the last with Harry, claiming the Magical Flu. He had no desire to meet with politicians, especially the pompous Minister Cornelius Fudge and dreadful Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, who bore an uncanny resemblance to a toad.

A knock sounded and Harry called, "Come in."

James, in navy robes with a retired auror symbol in the left top corner, walked in and grinned slightly at the extremely disgruntled-looking Harry.

"Do I have to go?" pleaded Harry, fidgeting with his robes again and scowling. He hated these stupid balls; numerous young girls, mostly because of his fame, money, or their parents' urging, always looked at him hopefully to dance. Harry had been taught to dance, of course, a couple of years ago, but he held no love for the art.

"Yup," James answered, standing behind his son and also fidgeting with his robes.

"But I feel ill," moaned Harry lamely.

"Be sure to aim for the Minister if you throw up then," replied James cheerfully, "Are you ready?"

Harry took one last forlorn glance at his reflection before nodding solemnly. James laughed.

"We're going by floo," James said, walking briskly toward the door while steering Harry, "And try not to sulk, Harry..."

S—S—S

"You got roped into coming too?" said Harry dully.

Susan nodded, a slight scowl on her face. She wore purple robes that shimmered when she moved and her braid was twisted into a fat bun that Harry was sure that needed magic to hold it up.

"I don't see why you guys don't like these," Neville shrugged, looking quite comfortable in his green dress robes. Harry would never understand why Neville enjoyed the events.

"You're insane, Neville," stated Susan dryly as she helped herself to a crab cake, "Only insane people like these sort of things."

"Blaise likes these too," retorted Neville.

"Your point...?"

"Oh fucking fantastic," Susan muttered, looking out of the corner of her eye, "My parents are headed this way." She stuffed the crab cake into Neville's hands and wiped her hands quickly on a napkin. Accomplishing this in only a few seconds, Susan seized Harry's hand and led him to the dance floor just as the Weird Sisters struck up a new tune.

Harry just barely saw Neville throw the crab cake away and approach Sally-Anne Perks, whose father worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, before having to place his hands accordingly.

"Why didn't you grab Neville?" pouted Harry, "I hate dancing."

"Because he has two left feet," Susan said dryly, "I don't know why...whenever I see him dancing he's great but whenever he's dancing with me he's suddenly clumsy."

Harry pretended to be as befuddled Susan as they swept along. He mentally cringed as they passed a beaming McGonagall and Flitwick. Dumbledore must've stayed at Hogwarts. Perhaps to look after the Third Floor Corridor...?

"I'm grounded and was taken off the Quidditch team," Harry informed her after a short silence.

"Really?" said Susan interestedly, "That means Draco's won a bet with Neville..."

"They _bet_ on how long I would stay on the Quidditch team?"

"Yeah, three galleons," said Susan easily, "Oh shit," she muttered, looking over his shoulder, "The media arrived."

"What?" Harry said, resisting the urge to whirl around, "But I thought they weren't allowed-"

"They have been ever since that last Christmas Ball you missed when you got the '_Magical Flu'_. The only place they're barred from is the children's' room," snorted Susan, nodding slightly as they passed Neville and Sally-Anne. She scowled faintly, however, when an aloof Blaise Zabini and smiling Savannah Fawcett danced elegantly by and then her parents, who shot her warning looks.

"Please tell me it's only a few," pleaded Harry.

"Sorry, but it looks like a mob," replied Susan apologetically, "And some are taking pictures of us."

Just then they turned and Harry could see several reporters milling about, taking photographs, writing, or chatting with guests casually.

"Damn," Harry said quietly, "Rita Skeeter's here."

Susan giggled, "You really do dislike her, don't you?"

"Dislike? More like hate with every fiber of my body," said Harry.

Susan snorted, "Merlin, Harry, you have a fancy expression for everything. The red-hot intensity-"

"I'm five seconds from abandoning you," warned Harry, flushing. He flushed even more as a nearby photographer clicked away.

"Sorry," Susan said, she noticed his flush and laughed, "We'll make front page, eh Harry? Boy-Who-Lived now Boy-In-Love," she snorted again, "You're lucky the incident before holidays didn't make the papers."

"I thank my lucky stars every day," said Harry as the song neared the ending, "I have no wish for my supposed love interests to grace the front page of the Prophet."

"I don't envy you at all," remarked Susan, "I'd hate to be famous, always being watched," her nose scrunched up briefly, "Horrible."

Harry laughed mock vindictively, "Better get used to it, Susan. As my friend you're officially on the radar."

"Fucking fantastic," Susan repeated. The song ended and they headed toward the refreshment table only to be intercepted by a reporter that seemed familiar to Harry.

"Ellen Maplewood," said the young woman, looking star-struck. She must be new at reporting. "It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter," she shook his hand enthusiastically, then Susan's.

"The honor's all mine," replied Harry easily, skilled after so many years with dealing with reporters, "This is my friend, Susan Bones," he introduced, inwardly laughing as Susan's covered up scowl.

"Have you been enjoying the holidays?" Ellen asked, her silver earrings dangling among her limp brown curls.

"Very, thank you," Harry peered over her shoulder, "Excuse me, my father is calling me."

Ellen nodded, beaming, and let them pass before writing furiously on a pad of paper.

"Quite the obedient son, aren't you?" teased Susan as they walked toward James Potter, who was talking with the two professors.

_'Damn,' _thought Harry, '_Who knows what they're talking about.'_

Meanwhile...

"So how's Harry doing at Hogwarts?" James asked casually, clutching a glass of fire whiskey.

"Harry does very well in his classes," replied Flitwick, "Except, perhaps, History of Magic."

"He takes after you there," added McGonagall tartly, "Never paying attention to Professor Binns."

James laughed sheepishly and took a drink.

"He does seem to have inherited your trouble-making attitude," Flitwick chuckled, "But Harry's a pleasure to teach."

"Very outspoken and well liked by his fellow students," commented McGonagall, her lips twitching.

Elsewhere...

Harry could see another reporter edging toward them and quickened his step, "Always coming when daddy calls?"

"I couldn't think of anything else," Harry shrugged, "Hello Professors," he said once they reached the group. The professors murmured their greetings, and Harry wondered why they were eying his and Susan's linked arms with such interest.

"Dad," said Harry, making the patented Sirius 'pathetic puppy-dog face', "May Susan and I go to the children's room? I want to see if the Weasleys are there."

Susan briefly met his eyes and coughed hard into her free hand before nodding. James apparently knew about the 'reporter free zone' because he was obviously struggling from grinning.

"They're either at Hogwarts or in Romania, Harry," answered James.

_'DAMN!' _thought Harry again and by Susan's large smile she could tell what he was thinking.

"Oh. Well... we'll just be...around," said Harry stiffly, running all possible hiding places through his mind before deciding to go to the children's room anyways.

"Alright," said James, smiling, knowing what his son had been thinking, "Just be sure to keep in sight."

Harry's eye twitched and he opened his mouth, probably to talk back or say something sarcastic.

"Of _course_, Mr. Potter," Susan said smoothly, the utmost innocent expression on her face. She was still smiling largely, winking at Harry so quickly that James wasn't entirely sure it occurred, "Come on, Harry. Let's go find our _good_ friend, Neville."

Harry's sulk changed almost instantly into a restrained gleeful look.

"Our good friend, Neville," he repeated, "Have a _nice_ evening, _dad_, professors," he said as Susan nodded, the same smile on her face.

They turned and James said suspiciously, "Stay out of trouble, Harry, or I'll burn the library."

Harry visibly stiffened at this, but Susan eased him, her eyes flashing at James, "Don't worry, Harry. He doesn't have the guts."

McGonagall looked stern and opened her mouth to scold Susan for her rudeness, but she had already taken off, Harry at her side. For a brief second as they winded through the people James could see their faces, wicked smirks on both. Harry had apparently not taken his warning to heart after his friend's remark.

He took another gulp of his fire whiskey as Harry and Susan walked over to where Neville was standing besides his gran and several other old women, dressed in her infamous vulture hat, a long emerald dress with a fox-fur scarf, and white gloves, a large handbag hanging off one arm.

"May we borrow Neville, Ms. Longbottom?" Harry asked politely.

"Yes, yes," said Augusta Longbottom distractedly, before turning back to another elderly lady. Neville, looking immensely relieved, took Susan's other arm gratefully.

"Thank Merlin," he sighed, "They were talking about 'their day'," Neville rolled his eyes, "Are we headed to the children's' room?" he asked, eying the other guests and the reporters in particular.

"Harry's dad told him to keep in sight," grinned Susan, "Unless you want to ditch him?"

Harry was alarmed to see Neville seriously considering the option as they stopped at a secluded refreshment table, "You can't leave me," Harry said, his eyes wide.

Neville laughed, "Of course we won't, Harry. We were just pulling your leg." Susan giggled at Harry's mock-angry face, but it turned irritated in a second.

"Damn it," cursed Harry, "Skeeter's headed this way."

Grabbing both their arms, he dragged them behind an ice sculpture.

"Got an escape plan?" said Neville eagerly, Harry's plans were almost always good.

Harry hesitated, not noticing Susan's look, before saying shortly, "No. You?"

"The only thing I can think of is the children's' room," shrugged Neville, "But you're already in trouble with your dad..."

"Damn," said Harry again, his eyes sweeping across the room, noticing Rita gaining speed, "Look -you and Susan can dance or go to the children's' room-"

"What are you going to do?" Susan questioned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Evade reporters as best as I can," said Harry, setting his jaw and causing Neville to snort and Susan to giggle, "See you."

"Good luck!" whispered Neville and Susan back, only laughing once as they saluted Harry simultaneously.

"I'm going in," said Harry, walking confidently away from the sculpture and the approaching Rita Skeeter. He searched for an escape as he walked as quickly as possible without drawing attention. His eyes lit up as he spotted the Patil twins, who were talking quietly and sipping drinks near their parents. A way to evade Rita...

"Parvati," Harry said quickly, "Would you like to dance?"

Parvati blushed as her twin, Padma, giggled, "Sure."

He led her onto the dance floor as the last chords of a song were struck. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rita, crestfallen, slink toward the Minister. A fast tune, (with a similar beat to the muggle song "Hound dog" by Elvis Presley), started and Harry swung Parvati in the air briefly. Though he didn't like to dance, he was fairly talented at it from his lessons. It was very quick and Parvati's eyes sparkled as they stepped and twirled around. Harry had forgotten about Susan's banter with his father and the way she looked, focusing on dancing and avoiding all the reporters, especially Rita Skeeter.

As they passed his father, James raised an eyebrow, but Harry shot him a cool look. James finally caught on, though, after a few songs. Harry's feet were killing him after dancing with both Patil twins, Sally-Anne Perks, Savannah Fawcett, and numerous other girls. Neville and Susan were nowhere in sight so he assumed they had escaped to the children's room. All the while he avoided the reporters, Blaise and Draco, whenever he looked their way, smirked.

"ATTENTION!" bellowed an unseen voice, "UNFORTUNATELY WE WILL HAVE TO CUT THIS EARLY, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AN INFESTATION OF _CORNISH PIXIES_ IS ON THE LOOSE!"

And then they came. There must've been hundreds, -_thousands_. Flying faster than a speeding bullet, more wicked then Peeves, the Marauders, and the Weasley Twins combined , a _gigantic_ horde of Cornish pixies burst through the door, knocking over glasses, hats, people...Dolores Umbridge screamed shrilly as a hundred or so joined forces to hang the fat toad from a chandelier by her collar. Minister Fudge, like usual, was bumbling about, shouting for everyone to stay calm whilst he shot off completely useless spells at the pixies, missing anyways.

Harry and his current partner, Parvati again, (she was quite a good dancer), were knocked apart in the chaos. He could hear her shrieks as the pixies spun her and her twin around and around. His Gryffindorish instincts taking over, he rushed toward them past Augusta Longbottom, who was beating two pixies with her handbag as they zoomed away, tossing her hat around. Despite her age, she managed to keep up with them very well.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry shouted, his wand already withdrawn from his robes. The quartet of pixies froze and the Patil twins fell to the ground dizzily. He was extraordinarily lucky that nobody noticed or that the Patil twins didn't realize he had used magic over Holidays.

"Tha-thanks," mumbled Parvati as Harry helped her and Padma up. She wobbled slightly and blinked several times. By the time she and Padma were steady, Harry was already off, searching for Susan and Neville. In the midst of the chaos, nobody noticed Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, or Susan Bones laughing maniacally and aiding the pixies in their plight.

S—S—S

Later that night, a conversation took place...

Susan: My parents are furious.

Neville: Gran doesn't suspect I did anything. She's too busy chopping up pixies for our Potions cupboard.

The others winced.

Draco: Your gran's scary, you know that?

Blaise: More like terrifying. She beat me over the head with a handbag at the Ball! She didn't even apologize.

Laughter sounded and Blaise scowled faintly, before joining in.

Harry: My dad's suspicious, but he saw me the whole time. He couldn't prove I did anything so he just gave me a warning. He said and I quote, 'How did you pull _that_? And where in the world did you even _get_ that many Cornish Pixies?

Susan: You didn't do anything anyways. You were too busy _dancing_.

She said the last statement in a betrayed sort of way.

Blaise: I thought you hated dancing...?

Draco, amused: He'll do anything to get away from Rita Skeeter. Don't you remember, Blaise? Or has all those pieces of cake finally going to your head?

Neville: Probably. Every time I looked over at him, he was either talking to a girl or stuffing his face.

Blaise, crossly: I was not.

Harry: Yes, you were. How many pieces did you eat? Twelve?

Draco: Fifty's more like it...

Blaise made a disgruntled noise.

Harry: Anyone else get punished and/or scolded?

Draco, Blaise, Neville: No!

Susan: I'm grounded for everything _and_ I was spanked.

Blaise snorted.

Susan: Shut up, Blaise! Or haven't you checked your pocket watch lately?

Blaise: What?

Susan: I suppose you, Neville, and Draco haven't checked lately either, have you Harry?

Silence befell as Blaise, Draco, Neville, and Harry checked their pocket watches.

Neville, solemnly: It's almost dead.

Susan: Yeah, it's gotten a lot worse lately here. Ministry prats, the both of 'em. I'm thinking about just packing up and heading over to Aunt Amelia's.

Harry: Are you packed? You can floo over here any time-

Neville: Here too.

Draco & Blaise: Sorry-

Susan: It's fine. I'm all set and ready except for my cat.

-Pauses-: None of you are thinking about the Mirror, are you?

-All at once-

Blaise: Haven't 'till you mentioned it.

Draco: Once or twice...

Neville: A few times.

-Pause-

Susan: Harry?

Harry: I might've had a few dreams...

Susan: I've read about it in my family library. It's called the Mirror of Erised, and, Harry, people have wasted their whole lives in front of it.

-Same time-

Draco whistled.

Blaise: Bloody hell.

Neville: Wow.

Harry: Huh.

Susan: Harry! It's poisoning your mind -don't think about it!

Harry, lying: I don't have any intention to go looking for it again-

Susan, anxiously: That might've been, Harry, but it's not. The die was cast years ago and we have to deal with our lot and make the best of it. It's not fair, but at least it's real! You -we chose our paths, are any of you regretting anything?

-Same time-

Draco: Never!

Blaise: Nope!

Neville: No way!

Harry: NO!

Susan, uneasy: Me either, but the Mirror doesn't bug the rest of us, Harry. Even me, and I'm about to be disowned. Maybe it's because I've never been close to my parents, but I've accepted everything. Maybe, -maybe, you should get your priorities straight. You know the decision you'll eventually have to make-

Harry: I know.

Blaise: You don't have to decide right now.

Draco: Just...try to make up your mind.

Neville: I won't begrudge you if you go back.

Harry: I won't. Not fully anyways.

Susan: I'm not trying to push you, but I want my friend to be with me a hundred percent, you know?

Harry: Yeah.

Susan: Anyways, I heard from Hermione. Apparently her parents were _shocked_ about the way their little girl was acting...

The others laughed.

Neville: We corrupted her.

Blaise: -Turned her against authority.

Draco: _Thank Merlin_.

Susan: Draco!

Harry: She was a bit of a stickler for rules...

Susan: Yeah...but she was still nice before.

Neville: We never said she wasn't.

In the background they could hear someone call in a singsong voice: Draaacoo!

Draco, quickly: I have to go -I hear my parents coming.

His line went dead.

Neville: I better go to, Gran'll be wondering what I'm getting up to. -Bye.

Blaise: See you at Hogwarts.

Both the lines were dead.

Susan: See you at school, Harry.

Harry, awkwardly: Well, bye...

S—S—S

_Dear Sirs and Madams:_

_Thank you for choosing Gringotts for your wizarding bank. Your recently opened vault stands at ten gallons, five sickles, and three knuts. _

_Sincerely, _

_Crawfoot, Deputy Head Finance Manager_

_Gringotts_

_Confidentiality is our middle name!_

S—S—S

Harry opened his eyes, escaping his restless dreams. A second passed before he broke into a genuine smile. It was Christmas, and they were going to visit his mother. Draco would probably be bouncing around, driving his parents spare until Lucius Malfoy would threaten to have him work with the house elves...Harry shook his head and lept out of bed, trying to ignore the more troubling thought of Lucius threatening to '_Crucio' _Draco.

"Bloody hell," whispered Harry upon catching sight of the enormous Christmas tree. Under that enormous Christmas tree was an enormous spread of presents, even bigger than last years. It was astonishing and would fill any child or adult with glee. He was just about to attack a large, red with gold stamped 'Happy Christmas!' present when an amused voice called, "Hold it."

"Why are you up?" Harry asked suspiciously, turning around to look at Remus Lupin, "You usually sleep like a log."

"I knew you'd be down here and that you wouldn't wait," Remus said dryly, "And I was correct."

"I was only going to open a few..."

"You mean tear your way through each and every one of them," Remus eyed the horde with amusement, "There's even more this year than last. You must be quite popular."

Harry merely shrugged absentmindedly as he looked longing at the presents. An oddly shaped one waddled over to Harry and began to throw itself at his leg, demanding to be opened.

"It wants to be opened," said Harry, looking beguilingly at Remus, "Just this -OW!" The present had viciously bit Harry's ankle somehow. He hobbled away from it, but if followed, smacking his leg. It was dangerous. "It's attacking me! OW!" The present had bit Harry again, making an agitated noise.

"It might be dangerous," Remus said, reaching for the gift to examine it. The gift snarled and threw itself against Harry again, "On second thought, maybe you better open it."

Without loosing another second Harry reached the now calm package and ripped it open. It immediately began to sing the Hogwarts song in a horrible chorus, sounding like a group of banshee. A red sweater with a gold lion waved its arms wildly and a box of fudge wrestled ruthlessly with a plain, unmarked box. It was from the Weasleys, (the twins and Ron). Harry tasted the fudge to find it extremely good, but he didn't open the white box. He had a strong suspicion that that was the twins' part of the gift and that if anyone of the Marauders saw it they would either 'confiscate' it or be on watch, which wouldn't do. (How would Harry catch them unsuspecting then?)

"Weasleys," Harry explained to Remus offering a piece of fudge. Remus, who had a strange, strong fondness for any type of chocolate, took it and ate it, looking immensely pleased.

"Molly Weasley always makes the best fudge," said Remus, savoring his sweet, "Haven't seen anyone who could cook better than her, though house elves come close."

"_Bloody hell_!" gaped Sirius as he entered, staring at all the presents, "Is it just me, or does it seem like they're in the hundreds this year?"

James chose that minute to come in behind Sirius, rubbing his eyes, before he too said, "Bloody hell!"

Harry, seeing that everyone was here, dove at a large, purple one he knew to be from Susan, but James caught him by the collar, "Now just a minute, Harry."

Harry scowled.

"We have to make sure none of them are dangerous," reprimanded James, waving his wand.

"I highly doubt someone's going to try to assassinate me via Christmas gift."

"You can never be too careful," said James, waving his wand several more times before looking satisfied, "They're clean."

The sparkly purple wrapping paper was soon shred to reveal a box which was promptly opened. She had sent him various Muggle disguises for going out in public; hats, false facial hair, (Harry particularly liked the one that resembled a bushy caterpillar), ridiculous sunglasses, and false noses. He laughed as he found one that could've been Snape's. A wicked grin spread over Harry's face as he remembered the five's gift to Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts...

Meanwhile...

Severus Snape waved his wand again over the card, muttering. To his surprise, the card turned up to be clean.

He snorted. It was probably from some Ravenclaw or Slytherin trying to suck up to him. When would they learn? He didn't favor anyone in _particular_...except maybe his godson.

Snape gingerly opened the envelope and a sparkling, handmade card slid out. He sneered. A glittery, smiling snake in green and silver decorated the cover, clearly drawn by one of the younger students. With a sneer still in place he flipped open the card. Might as well read it before he threw it in the fire.

It read:

_Merry Christmas! May your holidays be merry and bright!_

Snape snorted again and tossed the card into the fire, not bothering to check the signature to see it absent. He was just sitting at his desk when he felt a strange sensation come over him.

Many students would've been disturbed to see the cheerful grin spread across the Potions Professor's face. With a slight skip in his step, Snape lept out of his chair and office, intent on spreading Christmas cheer. It was almost like he had a spell put on him. But he had checked the card...unfortunately he had only checked for intentionally harmful spells.

That was why the 'Mood Warper' spell as Neville called it, did not appear in his scan. Severus Snape would later wake up the next morning with a major hangover and to find Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, in his bed. It took all his self-restraint and Occulmency exercises to keep himself from screaming.

S—S—S

"Some Christmas cheer, eh?" Neville said glumly as he stood waiting for his gran to stop berating the clerk for his less than professional attitude, (he was being quite snobby truth be told). By pure coincidence (and prodding by both boys), Harry and his dad and Neville and his gran just happened to come to St. Mungo's to visit at the same time. James, of course, was suspicious and was keeping a close eye on Harry. Meanwhile, Augusta Longbottom's arm quickly whipped around and...

THUD!

The clerk stumbled back in his seat as Augusta Longbottom whammed him with her heavy lime-green handbag.

"Come along, Neville," she barked and Neville obediently followed with an apologetic look at the stunned clerk and the Potters. They rounded a corner but you could still Augusta loudly complaining about how the help's standards had greatly fallen.

"May I help you?" said the clerk, regaining his superior tone though he rubbed his head where a bruise was already blossoming. He was an elderly man, but not nearly as much as Augusta Longbottom, and balding, -there wasn't much of the limp, gray curls left.

"Yes," James said, still grinning, "We'd like to visit my wife."

"And you are...?"

"James and Harry Potter, Archie," said James, his attitude undaunted by Archie's.

"That's _Archibald,_ but _you_ may refer to me as Mr. Maplewood" said Archibald importantly, tapping his shiny, metal name tag. Harry resisted the urge to snort, "I assume you're here to visit Mrs. Lily Potter in the Spell Damage Ward?"

"Yup."

Archibald frowned at James' flippant manner, "Fourth floor like always, Mr. Potter. I don't see why you don't just sign the visitor's sheet and move along. You are clearly wasting my and St. Mungo's-"

"Thanks, Archie," interrupted James, just finishing signing the sheet with a flourish, "Say hello to the wife and kids. Ellen's now an official reporter, right?"

Archibald's face softened just a fraction of an inch, "Yes," he said in a clipped, but proud tone, "Move along now, Mr. Potter."

"See you later, Mr. Maplewood!" said Harry as he and James walked rather quickly away. Now he knew why Ellen Maplewood, the new reporter at the Ministry Ball seemed so familiar. She was clearly Archibald's daughter, having the same curls, (Archibald's was probably the same color when he was younger), and thin lips.

They rounded the corner and just barely heard the usual snobby, "May I help you?"

Augusta and Neville had gotten a head start and were nowhere in sight. Harry and James passed many doors and people, (Harry couldn't help but snigger quietly upon catching sight of a man with a large stick shoved up his arse), and finally entered a lift with two witches, a wizard, and several flying notes. The witches were both healers, chattering about the horrible, new reduced wages. The wizard was dressed in regular, albeit nicely made robes and the only thing that seemed the matter with him was that he emitted farm animal noises on occasion. He refused to even look at a snickering James and seemed rather glad to get off with a loud "QUACK!"

"Was that Ludo Bagman?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yeah," snickered James, "Fantastic beater but horrible at curses. He must've gotten off the wrong floor just to avoid me, -he wants the Spell Damage Ward like us."

"Fourth floor, Spell Damage," said a clear voice. Harry and James along with a fluttering note got off at this floor. With a lazy whirl the letter headed off in the opposite direction as Harry and James retraced the path that they had taken so many times before. Through a slightly cracked open doorway decorated with spelled flashing tinsel Harry could see Neville, his parents, and his gran. Neville looked up at that moment and gave a half wave which Harry returned.

"Hullo, love," said James as he and Harry entered Lily's small, private room that someone had taken great care to decorate with levitating ornaments and a miniature Christmas tree. A vase with Christmas colored flowers sat next to her bedside and she looked up with the same sparkling emerald eyes that James fell in love with years ago.

"Annie really went all out this year, didn't she?" James asked, gesturing around once he had kissed his wife. He set the two presents he and Harry brought next to the flowers and waited expectantly, all in a few seconds. Lily made an 'mmm' noise as she hugged Harry.

"I still can't see how she can stand being married to Archie," grumbled James, "A bit of a snob, isn't he?"

"The Maplewoods are very kind," reprimanded Lily gently, "You should be grateful, Archibald prevented you from being banned from St. Mungo's when you and Sirius made such a commotion when Harry was born."

"Annie made him," James muttered, then brightening at a thought, "I saw her pulling his over-sized ear after that, yelling at him that he better intervene for such handsome, charming boys."

Lily merely shook her head in amusement, "If you say so, James."

Later...

Two potions and charms books lay next to the flowers now along with a big box of chocolate frogs. The wrapping paper, neatly folded by Lily, (James frowned worriedly at her trembling hands), lay next to it.

"James," said Lily, her voice not quite as loud as it was before, "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Yes, of course," said James, jumping up, eager to play to every whim for his beloved. Harry hoped he would never be so..._sappy_. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Please."

James gave her one last charming grin, which she laughed and rolled her eyes at, before leaving.

"Harry," Harry looked up from the ornament Snitch he had been playing around with. The person who decorated must've known he played Seeker.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?"

"Well," said Harry regretfully though he had been expecting this ever since the news had reached the papers, "I thought you would tell dad...and that maybe you have the same beliefs as him."

"Harry," Lily said softly, "I wouldn't tell your father unless it was serious and no, I don't agree with his prejudice."

"Oh... Is it true that you're friends with Professor Snape?"

Lily looked surprised, "Yes, did he tell you that?"

"No," said Harry uncomfortably, "Malfoy did."

"You got in a spat with him, right?"

"He's a traitor, mum," Harry replied in a resentful tone though it wasn't because he had gotten in a spat with Draco, "I thought he was different, but he's not. He called you a...well you know."

Lily looked almost disappointed, "Oh. I wouldn't want to ruin-"

"No," said Harry decisively, "It's not your fault, mum."

'_It's dad's and Lucius Malfoy's.'_

"Alright," Lily said, clearly disappointed, "If that's the way you feel. And, also Harry," she cast a look at the door, almost expecting James to come bursting through in some sort of trouble, "Have you seen the papers?"

"Just the Quibbler," said Harry, "They had an excellent article on the Ministry's corruption in the last issue. Apparently Dolores Umbridge is in league with gigantic, mutant toads."

Lily wasn't sure if her son was kidding or not so she settled for a small smile, then, remembering what she wanted to tell Harry, frowned. "What about the Daily Prophet? Or Witch Weekly?"

Harry made a face and shook his head, "Dad mentioned about something interesting being in the Prophet..."

"Photos of you and several girls," supplied Lily, smiling at Harry's startled expression, "Don't worry, Ellen Maplewood was kind in her article. Rita Skeeter, however...she's already got you dating and cheating on plenty of girls. All sorts of ridiculous things."

"Dating? Cheating?" Harry squeaked.

"Susan Bones, the Patils, and a whole bunch I can't quite remember," Lily said, "I just want you to be prepared for Hogwarts. The gossip there's horrible."

Harry nodded so enthusiastically in agreement that Lily had to laugh. "I suppose you've already experienced it?"

"Pumpkin juice delivery," announced James, coming in with three cups of said fluid and a new Christmas hat on.

"Where on earth did you get that hat?" said Lily, accepting the drink, and examining James' hat. It was a horrid thing with red and green pompoms and ghastly swinging ornaments.

"Ludo Bagman," James grinned, "In return for keeping quiet about a little Curse incident he had, he kept on making animal noises."

Lily laughed, but it turned into a racking cough. James' smile faltered as she took a long drink from her cup. She was paler than usual, her hair limper, and frame thinner. It seemed like she had gotten worse since their last visit. Harry tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach, reaching for the Snitch ornament once more.

S—S—S

The rest of the vacation passed without any major occurrences, besides, of course, visiting his mother several times, (he ran into Neville at St. Mungo's again one time.) She appeared to have gotten a little bit better to the other Potters' relief. Harry had received numerous gifts from, but not restricting to, Susan, Neville, Hermione, Su, (he refused to let them look through the photo album because it include _all_ his friends and was promptly teased), the entire Quidditch team all chipped in together to buy him a pair of professional Seeker gloves, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, (which he was also teased about), Hagrid a snowy owl of his own which he named Lucille, Lucy for short, (James had to excuse himself for a moment when Harry announced that), and greetings from the other first years who had protested the seating restrictions in the beginning of the year and a couple of older students.

He was also delighted to find out that he was allowed back on the Gryffindor Quidditch time, (though he suspected it had something to do with his father feeling guilty about him being sick and everything), and inherited his father's invisibility cloak. (He felt a twinge of guilt and regret as he didn't inform the three Marauders of retrieving their Map. He didn't want it taken away.) Remus and Sirius gave him a pocket sneakascope and two books about Defense.

"Have fun, son," said James, hugging Harry.

"Bye, Harry," Remus said, giving Harry a brief hug and their black dog barked loudly.

"Goodbye," called Harry, heading off to where Neville, Susan, and Hermione were talking. Susan looked worse for the wear, her braid limp and eyes puffy.

"Hey, Harry," she said, attempting to smile.

"Hullo, Susan. Hermione, Neville," he replied, nodding toward them, "All right?"

"Yeah."

Su Li soon joined them, looking carefully at Susan, but saying nothing save a greeting, and they boarded the train. None of them spoke of Susan's situation and she did not mention it, but she checked her silver pocket watch three times during the train ride. Harry's thoughts eventually wandered as Hermione and Su played a game of chess, though Hermione disproved of the violence of the Wizarding version. Like the Mirror, (which he planned to look at again, only to soon find it gone), the Cerberus, trap door, and the package Hagrid had picked up haunted his mind. What was so important that was guarded with such secrecy and a Cerberus?

'_Damn,' _thought Harry, barely keeping from exclaiming, '_Why didn't I think about it before?'_

S—S—S

"Who's there?" Hagrid bellowed, looking out into the darkness, aiming a crossbow. He jumped when Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

" 'arry?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," said Harry earnestly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Hagrid moved aside and let him in, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What's that for?" asked Harry, eying the crossbow.

"I found a unicorn the other day in the fores'," Hagrid said grimly, starting to make some tea, "Dead."

"Oh. Listen, Hagrid, the Headmaster trusts you, doesn't he?"

Hagrid puffed up with pride, "Course he does, gave me my job."

"And you like creatures, right?"

"Yeah," Hagrid looked confused, "Love 'em."

"Do you happen to have a Cerberus?"

Hagrid dropped the teapot and it landed with a crash, shattering.

"_Reparo,_" muttered Harry, and looking at Hagrid expectedly.

"How did yeh find out about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked, absentmindedly setting the now fixed teapot onto the table.

"That's not important," said Harry, resisting the urge to grin at the Cerberus' name, "What is, is that some people are trying to steal whatever Fluffy's guarding."

"What?"

"When the troll got let in at Halloween I saw Quirrell and Snape head toward the Third Floor Corridor," explained Harry, not mentioning he saw them with the Marauder's Map.

"Rubbish," said Hagrid, "They're Hogwarts teachers, they'd do nothin' of the sort."

"I _saw_ them, Hagrid," insisted Harry.

"Then why don't yeh go to the Headmaster?" asked Hagrid suspiciously.

"I have," Harry replied, "He told me not to worry, that he had the utmost confidence in the staff of Hogwarts."

"And he's righ'."

"Look," said Harry, "I didn't come to argue, I came to warn you. If Dumbledore dismissed me, then so would McGonagall, so I came to you, because I trust you, you've kept my secret after all."

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong," Hagrid said gruffly, "Quirrell an' Snape aren't trying to steal it, they're helpin' to protect the Stone. Forget the dog, an' forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"Aha! So there's a stone and someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked stricken, "Forget I said that, Harry. It'll do you no good to stick yer nose in the business. You shouldn't even be here after curfew-"

"It was the only time I could slip away," confessed Harry, filing away the information he learned for later, "Professor McGonagall has been watching me like a hawk lately ever since that prank-"

"With good reason," Hagrid said, "Now get back to the castle before yeh get caught."

Harry nodded, covered himself with his invisibility cloak, and left, vowing to research Nicolas Flamel the next day. He just turned the corner to see Snape and Quirrell themselves.

"D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all t-times, Severus..."

"I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape icily, "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, after all."

Harry crept closer as Quirrell mumbled something, but Snape interrupted him.

"Have you found out how to get past Hagrid's beast yet?"

"B-b-but Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," Snape said coldly, taking a step toward him.

"I-I don't know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Just than Peeves quickly swooped past, cackling and swinging a yowling Mrs. Norris wildly by the tail, paying the professors in the shadows no mind. Harry just heard the end of what Snape said next, "-your little bit of hocus-pocus, I'm waiting."

"B-b-but I d-don't-"

"Very well," Snape interrupted again, "We'll have another little chat soon, Quirrell, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie." Snape swept away like a large, overgrown bat, and Harry could see Quirrell looking petrified, before walking away in the opposite direction, directly past Harry.

Harry rushed to the Gryffindor tower, quickly greeted the Fat Lady who smiled amusedly, and went up to the boys' dormitory.

"W-what?" yawned Neville, after Harry had shook him awake.

"Come on," whispered Harry, "I have something to tell you and the others."

Neville yawned again and reluctantly left his warm bed to follow Harry down the stairs.

"Susan! Susan!" whispered Harry loudly into his ring, "SUSAN!"

A minute passed, then an irritated, "_What_?"

"Come down to the common room, and bring Hermione, I have something to tell you guys."

"Fine," she snapped, and shut off the connection. A moment later an annoyed Susan and tired looking Hermione came down the stairs.

"Couldn't have waited until the morning?" she asked irritably.

"No," said Harry, and quickly explained about the package Hagrid picked up, and everything he had found out that night. The others' eyes widened when Harry finished with Snape threatening Quirrell.

"It's got to be Snape," Neville said, who held no love for the Potions master, "He was trying to make Quirrell tell him what he had done to protect, what was it? The Sorcerer's Stone?"

Harry nodded.

"He was trying to jinx your broom," admitted Hermione, "It's certainly suspicious."

"And can you imagine Quirrell trying to get past a three headed dog named Fluffy?" Susan added, "He'd faint in terror before he even got a chance to steal from Dumbledore."

"Maybe," said Harry, thinking about what Draco had told him about Snape and his mother being old friends, "Snape certainly seems like the most likely suspect."

"We're going to tell Su and the others, right?" Susan asked.

"Of course," Harry replied, "They might who know Nicolas Flamel and what the Sorcerer's Stone is."

"Nicolas Flamel," mused Hermione, "I've heard about him before...but where?"

The next day, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom...

"I've heard about the Sorcerer's Stone before," said Su eagerly, her Ravenclaw intelligence coming in full blast, "It makes gold and enables a person to be immortal."

"No wonder Snape wants it," Neville said, "Anyone would want it!"

"I don't think it's Professor Snape," stated Draco.

"He tried to jinx Harry's broom, Draco!" said Hermione, exasperated.

"Are you sure you saw him jinxing the broom?" questioned Blaise.

"Positive," Hermione affirmed, "He had eye contact with Harry and was muttering under his breath."

"He might've been doing the counter-jinx," Draco argued.

"True," mused Su, sitting to the right of Harry.

"It was Snape; we didn't see anyone else who could've been doing it!" Susan said.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Neville, "We all three saw Snape."

"I still don't think it's him," grumbled Draco.

"Perhaps we'd better go to Professor Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

"He already dismissed me," said Harry, feeling a twinge of annoyance, "Said he had the utmost confidence in his staff and not go near the third floor corridor!"

"Well then let's try Professor McGonagall," persisted Hermione, "She'll listen!"

"Hermione," said Blaise, "We, Harry especially, have a bad reputation for being trouble makers; she'll take everything we say with a _bucketful_ of salt."

Harry scowled.

"Well than what do you suggest we do?" Hermione snapped, "Confront two trained adult wizards and hope for the best?"

Blaise opened his mouth to retort, but Neville spoke first, "Maybe we just better watch them. No adult will take us seriously."

No one could come up with a better solution so they dispersed after Su checked the hallway, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw going one way and the Slytherins the other.

S—S—S

The person slipped into the Hospital Wing silently. Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen and the one patient, a Gryffindor first year who had an accident in Herbology, was snoring away. The intruder cast a wary glance at the slumbering boy before deciding he wasn't a threat and continuing to where they knew Madam Pomfrey kept her Potions. They searched, scanning the labels, before their eyes lit up. A theft occurred that night of several potions from the Hospital Wing and the person secretly downed one that very night, behind closed doors. And the Gryffindor slept on, never knowing what occurred, dreaming of playing Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons, blocking every goal from entering any of the three rings while the crowd cheered and chanted his name...

The next time Madam Pomfrey went to get a Potion from her stores, she noticed that she was lacking several. She shook her head slightly, confused. She must've forgotten to brew them. With that the theft went unnoticed, the thief playing excusing words in their head,

_"I'm fine. Just fine. It's nothing to be worried about, nothing. I'm fine."_

S—S—S

AN: This is a response to a certain review that may prove to be important later...

**SweetSouthernGal:** -Throws cookie- Great job, though I am a bit disappointed nobody's pointed out anything else...

-

Current pairing standings in the opinion poll: Hermione-1, Luna-1, Ginny-3, Slytherin girl-2, Susan Bones-2, Su Li-2. Everyone else-0.

Ginny seems to be popular... I forgot to list Fleur Delacour so if you want, you can vote for Fleur/Harry.

_Revised __12/29/07._

S—S—S


	5. A Bonehead No More

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter Five: A Bonehead No More

S—S—S

Luckily for Harry, due to the generally kind feelings towards him, the grapevine of Hogwarts didn't take much interest in what Rita Skeeter wrote at first. They did not see a heartbreaker when they saw Harry Potter, a future heartbreaker, yes, but not a heartbreaker. He was only an eleven year old first year and he wasn't likely to be juggling and snogging a dozen or so girls at once. So, unfortunately for Rita, her article was met with disgust by the majority Daily Prophet readers. Picking on an eleven year old boy, honestly! Unfortunately for Harry this time, she was shoved back from the limelight in favor of Ellen Maplewood, to lick her wounds. She could now see, however, that this wasn't the right time to print Harry's supposed love interests. That would be in a few years.

It was now time to start printing about the terrible trouble at the young hero's home. After all, how could a single father and one that was known for childish fancies take good care of a child, the Wizarding World's savior at that! Thus, different rumors were spread and now people were questioning Harry about what his home life was like. Did he eat well? -_At all_? Dozens of inquiring letters poured to Harry as a result of Rita's newest article and howlers to one James Potter, who didn't receive the actual letters, (the Potter wards prevented that), but received notice that they had been sent.

Harry, having gotten his thirtieth letter and forty-fifth personal inquiry, was certainly puzzled. Nobody had really seemed worried about his life with his dad before and why should they? It was generally very nice, excluding the disgusting prejudice present in James Potter. Harry didn't subscribe to the Prophet, (though James did; the Potters' subscription was cancelled and James was contemplating suing the paper), and so he didn't know about the articles. The only thing that Harry Potter seemed all that concerned was that Dolores Umbridge and her toady followers were aiming to put the Quibbler out of business. Apparently they were upset about their mechanisms being brought to light. To James and Umbridge's chagrin 'freedom of the press' over reined their lawsuits and both newspapers printed onwards. The Quibbler even printed a follow up on the Umbridge-Toad warfront; they had been allied with their fellow kinsmen, the Naughty Newts. Umbridge was reportedly furious and sprouted curses at the Quibbler reporters, which also got printed.

James Potter began to think that maybe Harry did have some sense in subscribing to the Quibbler after all. He tried it once, but ended up laughing too hard at the utter nonsense to continue reading it. How could his son stand to read such rubbish without laughing? Thankfully Harry was at Hogwarts so James was able to laugh to his heart's content.

In Harry's opinion every inch of the magazine was wonderful and entertaining, especially the crosswords. Whenever Harry stated his opinion on the matter, the people listening would look at him strangely if this was their first time hearing it, and then shake it off. His other qualities redeemed the frightful habit of enjoying the Quibbler. Percy Weasley, though, and Hermione strongly disliked the magazine and everything it stood for. Harry had told them quite coolly that anything was possible and if that he wanted to read what they called 'rubbish' he was entitled to do so. Both flushed horribly, Percy not the least bit regretful, but Hermione had apologized quite earnestly.

Percy Weasley was a fellow Harry would never quite figure out. He was, in Harry's and most of his friend's opinions, a stuffy Prefect who worshipped the rules, laws, and authority, especially the Ministry. Harry was confused, though, whenever Percy would do acts of kindness, such as helping a lost first year or someone with their homework and even going so far as to only give warnings...sometimes. (Susan claimed that this was when he was in an extremely good mood. Su, whenever the subject of Percy was brought up, would only giggle and never explain.) His unfathomable loyalty to Gryffindor and his family also disrupted his emotionless, rule-abiding Prefect image.

It wasn't until one day that Harry found out what the girly giggles were for...

"Oh Merlin, I'm -Percy Weasley?" gaped Harry, staring as Percy and Penelope Clearwater jumped apart. They were in a secret passage and Harry had evidently come back from Quidditch practice, dressed in gold and scarlet robes. Percy was lucky that Fred and George were still messing around with the Bludgers, otherwise he would've been teased merciless.

"It-it's not what you think," Percy said quickly, "We were just -just patrolling, you see."

Penelope, a Ravenclaw Prefect with vibrant, curly red hair, freckles, and glasses, nodded in agreement vigorously.

"I'll just be going then," said Harry just as quickly as Percy before barreling around them and down the passageway. Merlin, Prefect Percy snogging was something that Harry did not want to be thinking about.

Percy was quite surprised when Harry didn't turn the snogging duo in and Harry was quite surprised that Percy participated in such...things. The three never mentioned the incident for a very long while and their general relationship of that of barest acquaintances and fellow Hogwarts students remained. Unbeknownst to the three that incident was one that would later greatly affect their beliefs and lives.

S—S—S

The group continued to watch Quirrell and Snape, Harry occasionally checking the Marauder's Map, but neither of them made an attempt to steal the Stone. After a short Quidditch game against Hufflepuff, which Snape refereed, Harry caught the Snitch under five minutes and Su Li won yet another bet with Theodore Nott, nothing interesting happened. Harry's professors were relieved and on edge because Harry had been on a long hiatus since letting a horde of Cornish Pixies, (no one knew how he got them), on the school. No one found it amusing except for his accomplices, the Weasley twins, and their friend, Lee Jordan. They cornered him later, asking him if he were the one who framed them for pranking Professor McGonagall a month ago, (when she had been stuck in her animagus form.) After that, (Harry had denied the accusation), they wondered if he had been behind all the funny little occurrences, most of which they had been blamed for. The Weasley twins were seen muttering about something lost, but Harry ignored them.

Exams were drawing closer and closer, and the first years were studying furiously. Neville, who had a terrible memory, even had a burst of accidental magic one day in Transfiguration, blowing everyone's notes away in his frustration. McGonagall looked in their direction suspiciously, but couldn't pin anything on them. They were studying one day in the library, (Madam Pince eyed Harry beadily), when Neville suddenly spoke.

"Hagrid?" he sounded relieved for a distraction, "What are you doing here?"

(Harry had introduced all his friends to Hagrid, excluding Draco and Blaise for obvious reasons.)

"Jus' lookin'," said Hagrid, shifting uneasily and hiding something behind his back. He suddenly looked suspiciously at them, "What are you five up ter? Not researching Nicolas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Nope," said Susan briskly, "We found out who he is ages ago. And what _exactly_ Fluffy is guarding, -the Sorcerer's-"

"Shhhh!" Hagrid said, looking furtively around, "Students aren' supposed ter know."

"_We_ know," said Hermione impressively.

"And yeh should forget all abou' it!"

"We can't," protested Harry, "Quirrell and Snape are trying to steal it!"

"You don't know that fer sure."

"Hagrid," said Su suddenly, "What else besides Fluffy is guarding the Stone?"

"_Shhhhh_!" Hagrid said again, "Look, come an' see me later, I don' promise I'll tell yeh anythin'-"

"Great," beamed Hermione, "We'll see you later."

"What do you think he was hiding behind his back?" asked Susan curiously.

Later...

"Who is it?" Hagrid called from behind the door to his home.

"It's us!" answered Harry. Hagrid let them in, before quickly shutting the door behind them. It was horribly hot inside even though it was a warm day; a large fire blazed in the grate.

"Yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," replied Harry, not beating around the bush, "What else is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone besides Fluffy?"

"You know I can' tell you that, 'arry," frowned Hagrid, "I don' know myself an' even if I did, I wouldn' tell yeh, yeh know too much already. The Stone's safe here, better than Gringotts. I suppose yeh've worked that out too?"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, come on, Hagrid," said Su beguilingly, looking up at him with large eyes, "You might not want to inform us, but you _do_ know. We were only wondering who had done the guarding... We wondered who Dumbledore trusted enough to aid him, apart from you."

Hagrid swelled with pride at the last words, "I don' suppose it could hurt ter tell yeh...he borrowed Fluffy from me...some of the professors did stuff...Professor Flitwick...Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell, yer dad and 'is friends, Harry," Harry looked at Hagrid in shock, is that what his mother meant in her letter? He quickly dismissed the idea of asking them about the Stone, they would never tell him..."Dumbledore did somethin' too, of course. Who am I forgetting? ...-Oh, and Professor Snape."

"Quirrell _and_ Snape know what the other professors did?" Hermione asked, looking horrified.

"No," Hagrid said, "They just know who the others were. Yeh still not on abou' them stealing it, are yeh? Look, Dumbledore trusts 'em."

"Does anyone know how to get past Fluffy, Hagrid?" asked Neville anxiously, "Anyone at all?"

"Only me an' Dumbledore, Neville."

"Hagrid?" asked Hermione who looked like she had wanted to say it since they had entered the tiny house, "Can I open a window? I'm positively boiling."

"Can't, 'ermione, sorry," replied Hagrid, looking at the fire. The others noticed and looked at the fire as well.

"Hagrid..." breathed Su, "Where did you get that?" In the middle of the fire, beneath a beat up kettle, was a large, black egg.

"Ah," Hagrid said nervously, "I won it, las' night. I was down in Hogsmede, havin' a few drinks an' played a game o' cards with a wizard. He was glad ter get rid of it, truth be told..."

"That's a dragon egg," explained Su to the others, "Hagrid, what are you going to do when it's hatched?"

"That's what I was readin' about in the library," Hagrid informed them, pulling a book from underneath a plump pillow, "_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_, a bit outta date, but it's all in there. Yeh keep the egg in the fire 'cause their mothers breath on 'em, an' when it hatches, yeh feed it on a bucket o' chicken blood mixed with brandy every half hour. I've got a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're rare," Hagrid looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Hagrid," said Harry slowly, "Pretty soon that'll be larger than your house, your _wooden_ house."

Hagrid didn't appear to hear him; he was too busy humming happily as he stroked the fire.

"He's gone mad," whispered Neville, "That thing'll burn his down within weeks it's hatched."

"I wonder what it's like to have a normal life?" said Susan wistfully.

S—S—S

Blaise Zabini was having a bad day. Oh yes, indeed. Just recently he had been informed that the gamekeeper, Hagrid, had an illegal dragon egg in his possession and according to the others they just _had_ to help him. He and Draco, who hardly knew the man, were supposed to rack their brains for a solution to the problem. Honestly! The only reason that Blaise was giving it any thought was that because coming up with a solution for such a difficult problem would make him look clever. Of course, who else but Susan would he proclaim the answer to? But, to his frustration, no solution presented itself to him. Not only that, he had discovered that _somebody_ had used his toothbrush. That was just as revolting as it got. Almost immediately Blaise had ordered another fine, ivory tooth brush, but nevertheless, the incident left him in a bad mood. (It was a good thing that he didn't use his old toothbrush though, as Crabbe had used it, mistaking it for his own.)

Next, Draco, _normally_ a well-mannered boy at the dinner table, had spilled pumpkin juice all over Blaise and his crisp Hogwarts robes. Draco came up with a, in Blaise's opinion, pathetic excuse of needing to gesture to get the meaning across to Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise had no choice to retaliate, but just as he was aiming a roll Professor Snape had come up. He had gotten two weeks of detention, scrubbing cauldrons _by hand_. What was he, some sort of house elf?

Then a series of unfortunate events followed containing missing homework, a mispronounced spell, and bologna commenced, but what really set him off was the fact that his potion had exploded mysteriously that day. Now he prided himself on his Potions. They were some of the best in the class, even topping Granger's. The fact that a potion that was seemingly perfect had just exploded really grated on his nerves. His other friends even had the balls to laugh at him! He had some satisfaction, however, in sticking out his tongue when Professor Snape took twenty-five points off Gryffindor for disruptive behavior, paying no mind to a snickering Draco. But then he had gotten told off by Snape! AND GOT ANOTHER TWO WEEKS OF DETENTIONS! Needless to say that he was rather grumpy by dinnertime.

"Watch it, Bones," said Blaise, shoving her aside and striding towards the Slytherin table. He had a strong suspicion that she was at fault for his messed up potion.

"You bumped into me, Zabini," Susan sneered, mentally she was grinning. Looks like Blaise was still upset about his potion. Of course the oblivious boy had yet to piece it together that it was her who messed up the potion, but he certainly looked suspicious... "You should watch where _you're_ going."

"Excuse me?" Blaise said coolly. Aha! Spitting insults would make him feel better. "I believe you are mistaken."

"'I believe you are mistaken'," Susan mocked, "Honestly, Zabini, this is the twentieth century, not the eighteenth."

"At least I don't talk like a heathen," he retorted, as McGonagall began to rise from her seat, preparing to separate a fight. She sat back down, relieved when Blaise Zabini walked away, and turned to chat with Professor Flitwick.

"I'll show you heathen," whispered Susan, and turned to Harry and Neville, who had similar grins and nodded. Time to relieve stress and have a little fun.

WHAM!

But before Susan could even throw so much as a biscuit, Blaise whirled around, his robes flourishing, a fruit cobbler slowing sliding down his back. Su was suspiciously grinning like crazy, not that Blaise noticed in his anguish. These were his _best_ robes, damn it! Whoever ruined them was going to pay.

"Who threw that?_ Bones?!_"

"What do expect, Blaise?" Draco sneered, "They're just-"

WHAM!

"Potter," growled Draco, wiping a large amount of mashed potatoes from his face, "You have five seconds to apologize or else it'll be a repeat of-"

PHWOP!

Hermione snickered as Draco stared in shock at the grape jelly at the front of his tasteful robes. "_Granger_!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" bellowed Neville without a second moment's hesitation, whamming Blaise with a steak. There was a pause...then everyone grabbed the nearest food object and hurled it, the teachers and a few of the Prefects and Heads trying to restore order. At the same time Harry and Su grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice, then blushed, withdrew their hands, and went their separate ways. Out of nowhere a bowl of peas was dumped onto Neville's head. Harry laughed, and ducked an incoming potato.

He quickly whipped around, a bowl of glazed apricots now on his own head, to spot Su Li laughing madly, snapping pictures with her water-proof camera that hung around her neck, a shield around her. She shrieked as Harry ran at her, a bowl of sloshing chicken broth in hand. Just as he ran through her shield and threw the broth on her, they were both squirted with whipped cream. They turned to see a very satisfied looking Draco, a last drop of whipped cream falling from his wand. Su and Harry looked at each other, nodded, then turned and started to pelt Draco with food. Blaise, Draco, and Theodore Nott joined forces against Harry, Neville, Su, Susan, and Hermione whilst the Weasley twins cackled along with Peeves, ferociously nailing everyone around in vicinity; -they seemed to be targeting their brothers in particular.

"Stop this instant!" McGonagall screamed as Flitwick was knocked over by a hard thrown turkey, only to be smacked in the face with a potpie by Peeves, "Headmaster," she gasped as soon as she yanked the pie off, "Do something-" WHOOSH!

"WEASLEY AND WEASLEY!" shouted Snape, now drenched in baked beans and bacon as the twins high-fived each other.

Dumbledore sighed and let out several firecrackers from his wand. No one paid him any mind and it took several minutes, firecrackers, and sonorous charms to get everyone to stop.

"Who is responsible for starting this?" he asked sternly, though the effect was rather ruined by the chicken leg and various liquids in his beard.

"PEEVES!" someone shouted.

"As much as Peevesy would like to take credit," said Peeves greasily, "Peevesy wasn't responsible."

"It was them, Headmaster!" Marietta Edgecombe shouted, covered with food and pointing at the guilty first years, "I saw them!"

"Is this true?" Dumbledore peered over at the two groups, who had turned over two of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables for individual forts.

"No!" Susan looked greatly irritated and mildly outraged at being blamed for an act they had _obviously_ did not commit, "We were minding our own business when _Blaise Zabini_ hit me with fruit cobbler. We had no choice except to retaliate of course-"

"That's not true!" protested Blaise, "Bones pelted _me_ with fruit cobbler!"

"You're both lying!" laughed Su Li, a brilliant liar in Harry's opinion, "Just trying to get each other in trouble because you fancy the other!" The two turned pink, "It was Fred and George Weasley, Headmaster," she added, smiling innocently up at Dumbledore.

"It was _them_!" replied the twins in unison, "We're _always_ getting blamed for their stuff as well as ours!" said Fred.

"We can't take it anymore!" added George, "We can only deal with so many detentions-"

"It wasn't the damn Weasleys!" Pansy Parkinson interrupted loudly in a hideous tone, shaking her robes and trying to get green beans out of them, "Su Li threw first, then Potter and Granger, but Longbottom shouted 'food fight'!"

"We have four eyewitnesses against you eight," said Dumbledore, "I'm afraid that's rather convincing so you each will be receiving a week's detentions, your parents will be notified of your actions."

Several of them later received howlers in three days, Susan getting the nastiest, but she had adamantly said it was worth it and she would do it all over again. Her opinion was shared by many...

"Follow me," said Filch, leading them outside as the lantern in his hand spluttered, "You'll be serving detention in the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"We can't go there at night!" Draco said shrilly, "There are sorts of dangerous animals in there, -werewolves!"

Harry frowned.

"Scared, Draco?" asked Theodore Nott, his eyes glinting as he walked next to Su. He had received a rather nasty howler, not that he regretted anything.

"N-no!"

"It's not full moon anyways," Su interrupted, "Werewolves can't hurt you in human form... -much," she smiled wickedly at Draco.

"Quiet!" Filch finally snapped, "This is detention, not social hour!"

"Filch? Is that you?" came Hagrid's voice and Neville sighed in relief.

"Think you'll have fun with the oaf, eh? Guess again, Longbottom," Filch smirked evilly. Neville shrank back a little, but stared at the caretaker determinedly.

"Hurry up, Filch, I want ter get started," Hagrid boomed.

"I'll be back when the sun's up...for the pieces," Filch said nastily, before turning and starting to head back towards the castle.

"Are we really going into the Forest, Hagrid?" asked Harry, he had been wanting to go in there for a while, but every time he had tried to Hagrid had intercepted him, except for once, -until he got his invisibility cloak that is.

"Yeah," Hagrid replied, his beard twitching, "Finally at last, eh?"

Harry made no mention that he had gone in there several times.

"We aren't really going into the forest, are we?" Draco said, appearing to have been correctly Sorted. He had refused to go into the Forest mostly, only attending when Harry managed to convince him, which was not very often.

"Yeh are if ye want to ter remain at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled, he had never particularly liked Draco, or at least the way he had acted in public and not closed doors. No one said anything back, though Draco glowered despite his fear.

"Now listen carefully," Su watched him attentively, "'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, -follow me."

The eight students, four Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, and three Slytherins followed him, albeit Draco and Neville reluctantly.

"Look there, see that silver stuff shinin' on the path? That's unicorn blood, one's bin hurt badly...I dunno what by. This is the third one that's been injured, I found one dead a while back. We're gonna try an' find it; we might have ter put the poor thing out of its misery."

The girls looked sick and Neville was rather pale.

"What about us?" Draco asked, "What's going to protect us against whatever hurt the unicorns?"

"If yer with me Fang nothin' in the forest will hurt yer," Hagrid answered, "Keep ter the path and stick close and ye'll be fine. Right, we're gonna split into two parties an ' follow the path different ways. Zabini, Susan, Harry, and Su go with Fang, Malfoy, Nott, Hermione, and Neville come with me. If you get in any trouble, send up red sparks, -be careful."

They split up and Harry wondered why Theodore Nott had sent him such a scathing glare.

"Don't worry, Susan," said Blaise gallantly, striding besides her, "I'll protect you."

"_I'm_ the Gryffindor," she said, "I don't need protecting."

"Nonsense, it's my duty as a gentleman."

"You'll protect me, won't you, Harry?" Su grinned, though her eyes looked troubled, and even though Harry knew it was a joke he suddenly felt uncomfortable and very self conscious. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Err, yeah."

Su laughed, "Smile for the camera, Harry." She came to a stand still next to him, pulling him to stop. Harry hesitantly smiled as she held the camera up and snapped a photograph.

"What if the flash alerted some sort of creature?" Blaise asked, sounding a little afraid.

Susan snickered, "Then I suppose you'll just have to protect us, won't you, Blaise?"

"O-of course," Blaise stuttered, "Like I said."

"We probably shouldn't play around anyways," conceded Su, now serious, "After all, something's killing unicorns and we all know what their blood is used for."

The others looked at her confusedly.

"Unicorns are as pure as a creature can be," Su explained, "You have to be really desperate to kill on, drinking it's blood will keep you alive even if you're on death's doorstep. But because you killed something so pure and innocent to save your greedy self, you'll have a cursed life as soon as you drink the blood."

"But who'd be _that_ desperate?" Blaise asked and Su shrugged, but Susan wasn't that nonchalant.

"Some say _He_ was never really dead," whispered Susan and the others' eyes widened in realization.

"Voldemort," Harry breathed.

"Don't say his name!" hissed Su, startling Harry, "It's supposed to be cursed!"

"It's not like he's going to-" Blaise began, but stopped as they came across a clearing, a unicorn lying limp, its legs twisted and dead. They stared.

"Come on," Susan said quickly, terror all over her face "We have to get out of here."

But just than, a figure, hooded, swept out of the shadows. The first years watched, transfixed as it reached the unicorn, and lowered its head to drink...Fang whined and bolted and the figure looked up at them...

"RUN!" Harry yelled and they did, screaming their heads off, Su shooting red sparks from her wand wildly. Harry looked back once and saw the cloaked figure coming closer as his head was filled with immense pain...

"_Stupefy_!" Harry said, turning and shooting off a red beam, but the figure nimbly dodged, and withdrew a wand from in the folds of its robe, "Go! I'll hold it off!" He yelled at the others.

"We're not leaving you!" screamed Blaise, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

"_Protego_," whispered the figure, barely audible, "_Harry Potter_..."

"You guys, run! _Reducto_!"

"Shut the hell up, Harry! We're not leaving!" shrieked Susan, "_Stupefy_!"

They all froze as another voice, a voice they knew though they never heard it before, whisper out of nowhere, "_Kill the spares_."

"_Avada Kedava_!" Blaise tackled Susan to the ground and the green jet of light harmlessly hit a tree.

"_Sectumsepra_!" Harry shouted, a spell he had learned from Draco, and the figure staggered as a large cut was slashed against its chest, "_Protego Maximus_!" A large shield covered himself as Su Li created her own shield and Blaise and Susan scrambled up.

"KILL THEM!" screamed Voldemort, "KILL THEM NOW!"

"_Avada Kedava_!" Su fell to the ground and the killing curse hit another tree. _"Avada Kedava_!" -She rolled away.

There was a sudden pounding of hooves and something leapt over there heads, charging at the figure.

"LEAVE!" Voldemort shouted and the figure disappeared without so much as a crack. Harry fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"Are you alright, Harry?!" shrieked Susan as the others rushed towards him, "Did you get hit?"

Harry shook his head and after a few minutes he was able to stand.

"Merlin," Blaise breathed in awe, "We just -we just-"

"Yeah," whispered Su, "And lived..."

"Are you four alright?" They looked up to see a centaur with white-blond hair.

"We are now," said Harry shakily, "Thank you, thank you so much-"

The centaur's sapphire blue eyes examined Harry, his eyes settling on Harry's scar for a second, "Harry Potter, you better get back to the castle. It is not safe...especially after you four fought that monster and lived..."

"HARRY!" bellowed Hagrid as he and the others rushed onto the path, "Are yeh okay? I saw the red sparks and I thought I heard a fight-"

"You are in safe hands now," said the centaur, "I must leave you then," he turned to gallop away.

"Wait!" gasped Blaise, "What's your name?"

The centaur turned back and smiled, " Firenze," before galloping off.

"Are yeh four all right?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

"NO!" shrieked Susan suddenly, still looking terrified, but furious that they, first years, had been left to the whims of Voldemort, "_You-Know-Who is in the forest!_" She turned to Blaise and then slapped him, hard, "YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! HOW DARE YOU-"

"I saved your life!"

"You could've died," she said, startling him by hugging him fiercely.

"WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO?" Hagrid shouted, and Harry could've sworn the forest ground shook a bit.

"He's back," said Su, piecing everything together, "And he's after _you-know-what_."

"Right," said Hagrid, looking very shaken, "I think we need to see the Headmaster."

They trooped back to the castle in silence, their wands drawn and Hagrid with his crossbow. All of them looked shaken, and Susan clutched Blaise's arm tightly, and he had a pleased expression on his face despite what had just occurred. Su stuck very close to Harry, Theodore Nott on her other side. Hermione, Neville, Draco, and Theodore were secretly relieved that it had not been them who had faced Voldemort, and felt extremely guilty for doing so. Draco's face was paler than normal, Neville's eyes were wide, and Hermione was gripping Harry's other arm as if it were a safety belt.

"Acid pops," said Hagrid when they came to a gargoyle that Harry knew was the entrance to the Headmaster's office. They climbed the stair case and entered after the customary, "Come in."

"Profess'r Dumbledore," Hagrid said, "They were serving detention with me in the Forest, an' we split up into two groups, looking fer an injured unicorn. Zabini, Susan, Harry, and Su say they saw...You-Know-Who."

Dumbledore looked at them sharply, "I do not believe you saw Voldemort," the majority of them flinched and the others looked at the Headmaster in shock, "Thank you Hagrid, please escort the others except the witnesses to their common room."

Hagrid nodded and the other four reluctantly left, shooting glances at the remaining students.

"It _was_ You-Know-Who," Blaise said, "He -he tried to kill us."

"Tell me exactly what happen, and then we shall decide."

Harry, silently nominated, explained what had happened, finishing with Hagrid leading them to the castle. Dumbledore folded his hands and looked at them piercingly.

"I do not believe you saw Voldemort," he repeated causing Susan and Blaise to flinch, "I believe you saw one of his former followers."

"Professor," Su protested, "It was _Him_, he's drinking unicorn blood to survive! He wants the Stone so he can rise again!"

"You told Ms. Li about the Stone, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Blaise, who was pretending to look confused, with an unreadable expression.

"Yes, sir."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Susan, Neville, and Hermione," Harry replied, purposefully leaving out Blaise and Draco. No one knew they had reconciled, not even the Headmaster. Dumbledore, though, was most curious why Draco had come forward with information that it was not Harry's fault for the troll incident, but passed it off for old time's sake or a healthy conscious.

"I must ask you not to tell anyone else," Dumbledore said sternly, and Harry nodded.

"Sir," Susan spoke up, "What -what are you going to do?"

"I am going to add more protections," he stared at them, "I must ask that none of this leaves this room."

They nodded, even though they wouldn't really obey, and Harry spoke again, "Sir, what about Voldemort?" Susan and Blaise flinched again.

"You did not see Voldemort," another flinch, "Harry, you saw one of his followers," said Dumbledore firmly.

S—S—S

They assembled in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the next day and promptly decided, in Susan's words, that what Dumbledore said was bullshit. (Hermione nearly snapped at her for language, but managed to restrain herself.) They decided that none of them could ever be alone, lest Voldemort attempt to kill them again, and to keep an even sharper eye on Quirrell and Snape. Hermione, Neville, and Draco were in a bit of awe of the others, them having survived an encounter with the feared Lord Voldemort. Harry, Su, Blaise, and Susan swore that they had been just lucky and if it had not been for Firenze the centaur, they would've surely been dead. They departed, each looking troubled, worried, or the combination of the both. Exams, Hagrid's dragon, the Stone, Quirrell, Snape, and Voldemort...they all added together for an incredible amount and it was amazing that none of them had a nervous breakdown yet. Unfortunately, not only did the Mirror haunt Harry's dreams, but so did the cloaked figure, green jets of light hitting his friends, a woman screaming, and laughter...cruel, high-pitched laughter...

"What are we going to do? Norbert is going to get Hagrid in trouble," Hermione said. It had been a few days and Hagrid's dragon had finally hatched. He was acting absolutely bonkers, cooing over his baby 'Norbert' as if he were an innocent kitten and ignoring the possible dangers. Such as his _wooden_ house.

"Why didn't I think of it before? -We could send him to my sister," Su replied, looking excited despite everything, "She works on a dragon reserve in Romania."

"In _Romania_?" asked Neville skeptically, "How are we going to get a dragon to Romania? We can't exactly floo it over."

"We could get Norbert there," Su said defensively.

"How?" Susan questioned.

"We can deal with that later," said Harry briskly, "What matters is solving Problem Norbert."

The others snickered and Su said agreeably, "I'll owl her, then."

The next week dragged slowly as they all pitched in to help Hagrid take care of Norbert. Su got bitten once, but not before capturing a photo of Hagrid and baby Norbert, who had gotten twice his size, and she had been forced to go to Madam Pomfrey. Hagrid was a bit sympathetic, having taken a particular shine to Su, and restrained from telling her off for scaring poor Norbert. To her relief, Madam Pomfrey did not question the 'I-got-bit-by-Susan's-cat' story, but she had to remain in the hospital wing for a few days.

Harry and Neville had been elected to deliver Norbert to Su's sister's friends at the tallest tower, (the Astronomy one), at midnight on Saturday. (They had gotten the short licorice wand.) A wrench was tossed into their plans when Ron Weasley found out, through picking up and reading the letter from Su's sister, and threatened to go to Professor McGonagall. He was a bit sore of them losing points from Gryffindor even though they usually earned them back. He kept on smirking at them, and then looking at Professor McGonagall pointedly. They decided to continue with their plans as Ron didn't know that Harry had an invisibility cloak. It was too late to change anything anyways.

When the time came to take Norbert, Harry felt a bit sorry for Hagrid when it came for him to say goodbye. It was a clear night, with the stars and half moon shining down on them; Norbert packed into a large crate.

"He's got enough rats an' brand fer the journey," said Hagrid tearfully, "An' his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

Loud ripping noises came from the crate and Neville winced. They each correctly assumed that the poor teddy had met his demise through decapitation.

"Bye-bye," Hagrid cried as Harry, Neville, and the crate disappeared under the invisibility cloak, "Mommy will never forget you, Norbert!"

They were almost to the Astronomy tower when they came upon Professor McGonagall, holding Ron Weasley by the ear.

"Detention!" she barked, "And twenty points from Gryffindor!"

"Professor," protested Ron, "Harry Potter's coming with a _dragon_!"

"Rubbish!" McGonagall said, although she looked a bit suspicious, "Come on -to my office!"

Harry and Neville grinned at each other, feeling not a bit sorry for Ron who had tried to catch them. Su's sister's friends were a friendly group, and Harry recognized one of them as a Weasley, looking a bit more like Fred and George than Ron. They greeted Norbert's transportation cheerily and helped buckle up the dragon. The transportation group laughed when Harry and Neville eagerly shook their hands and thanked them several times. Finally, at last, Norbert was gone...

After silently high-fiving, Harry and Neville went down the staircase, beaming. The smiles left their faces immediately when Filch's face greeted them out of the shadows of the corridor and realized that they left the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower.

"Aren't we in trouble?" Filch whispered, a nasty grin on his face...

Could anything worse happen? Once Filch had dragged them to McGonagall's study, McGonagall appeared, leading Susan and Hermione.

"Harry, Neville!" Hermione burst out, "I was-"

Harry cleared his throat meaningfully, and ever so slightly shook his head. Her mouth shut with a click.

"It's one in the morning!" McGonagall breathed heavily, staring at the four Gryffindors hard, "_What do you think you were doing_?"

"Well you see, Professor," said Harry easily, "It's quite simple really..."

"Do tell, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall coldly.

"We were transporting a dragon," he whispered conspiringly.

"Do you expect me to believe that cock-and-bull story you fed Ron Weasley?" McGonagall barked, causing Neville to jump, "-Never mind, I don't want to know what you four were up to. Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

"Fifty?" gasped Neville.

"Fifty points _each_," said McGonagall sternly.

"Two hundred points lost," moaned Susan softly.

"You will receive a week of detention and your parents will be notified," continued McGonagall and all paled drastically. Quickly, Susan withdrew her pocket watch, earning her an incredulous glare from McGonagall. She silently passed it to Harry, looking stricken. Hermione looked incredulous as well. They had just lost two hundred points for Merlin's sake!

"Please, professor," Harry said, "Don't notify their parents, it was my fault-"

"I suppose you dragged them along, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked sharply, then added, "My decision stands firm."

S—S—S

Only Su Li and, behind closed doors, Blaise and Draco, stood by the four Gryffindors who had lost them so many points and the lead. To the four's chagrin Ron didn't get any bad attention, being unknown and people automatically assuming that two hundred and twenty points had been taken from Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and the popular Harry Potter, (Harry wasn't so popular after the incident.) Harry overheard Quirrell speaking, terrified, and it appeared he had given in to Snape and told him what he had done to protect the Stone. Harry was mystified when his invisibility cloak turned up a day later, underneath his sheets with a note pinned on it that read: _Just in case._

What was worse was that only two days later a bright howler headed towards the Gryffindor table, (the Weasley twins looked slightly frightened, they had played a prank on the Hufflepuffs the other day), and then to Harry's group...and then the owl landed in front of Susan. She stared at it as it smoked, pale, and shakily opened it.

"SUSAN BONES," said a cold female voice, and Susan held up her hand to stop Harry from destroying it, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU GOTTEN OUT OF LINE OVER THE YEARS? HUNDREDS?! THOUSANDS?! WE TRIED EVERYTHING, SUSAN, _EVERYTHING_! I KNOW YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE NOT ALWAYS BEEN AROUND, BUT THAT IT IS NO LONGER A LIABLE EXCUSE, -IT CAN ONLY COUNT FOR SO LONG! YOU HAVE CONSTANTLY BEEN DISOBEDIANT AND YOU HAVE BROUGHT DISGRACE AND SHAME UPON OUR FAMILY NAME FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU ARE HEREBY DISINHERITED AND DISOWNED!" The howler ripped itself apart and Susan stood shakily.

"Well, it took them long enough," she managed to say before fainting. Simultaneously four people pulled out silver pocket watches and saw that four identical skulls no longer glowed silver; they were dead.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said shrilly, fanning Susan as McGonagall started to head towards them and Blaise running, "This is not the time to check the time!"

"It's happened," said Neville, quickly putting away his pocket watch, "She's been officially been disowned."

"What's the spell," muttered Harry, "What's the spell, -oh, _Accio cheesecake and plates_!"

"_Cheesecake_?" Hermione said, incredulous, "Do you really think this is the time for c_heesecake_?"

"_Ennervate_," said Su sensibly, waving her wand and hoping she got the pronunciation correct. Susan awoke with a gasp, before looking around and sighing.

"Are you okay, Susan?" Blaise asked, holding out his hand, she grabbed it, and he helped her up.

"Blaise," Susan smiled softly, "I've been disowned. How do you think I feel?"

"Right," he mumbled, looking at the ground, "Sorry."

"If you continue to act like this you will be too," she added quietly, "But, thanks...you're really sweet."

"Sweet enough for a kiss?" asked Blaise, looking up hopefully.

"You prat!" cried Susan, smacking him, and laughing, "I can't believe you!"

Neville was staring at his pocket watch, "Susan, Blaise, I think you guys better stop. -Another one's dimming."

They jumped apart, and looked at their pocket watches, Blaise thoughtfully. On the cover and around the edges inside were four symbols. A curled snake, a dragon, leaf, rose, and skull. They were inscribed masterfully and all glowed bright silver, except for the skull and rose. The skull no longer glowed like the others and the rose's light was slowly dimming. This apparently told of something, though no one but five would understand. It was ironic when Su spoke again, for with all the magic invoked in the pocket watches they were incapable of what all watches normally did.

"What is so important about the time?" Su mused curiously and just then, a package of red and gold plastic plates and a large box decorated with skulls in the same color came whizzing through the door and smacked into Harry.

"Harry," began Susan, "Hand over that box if you know what's good for you."

"Ms. Bones?" said McGonagall, finally reaching them, "Are you all right?"

Susan smiled as she started to rip open the edges of the box, "Peachy, professor, just peachy."

McGonagall looked at her unsurely as Harry opened the plates and handed some to Blaise, Neville, Su, and Hermione. Susan was finally able to open the box to reveal a perfectly made cheesecake, iced with the same Gryffindor skulls.

"Would you like a slice, professor?" asked Susan politely as she picked up a clean knife from the table and began to slice the cake. McGonagall looked at her with raised eyebrows as Susan began to put cake on the plastic plates. Harry held one up with a beguiling look, waggling his eyebrows.

"It's been kept fresh by house elves," said Harry persuasively.

"Well..."

"Brilliant," said Susan, smiling again, and taking the plate from Harry and shoving it into her Head of House's hands.

"Meet me in my office after classes, then," she said, looking at Susan softly, before turning and walking away, clutching the plate as if she wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

"To Susan, the first one to be disowned," Neville said loudly as the last piece of cake was handed out. He raised his goblet of pumpkin juice and the others followed suit, Hermione and Susan slightly confused, "To Susan," they chorused, ignoring the staring students, and clinking their goblets together like glasses of the finest wine.

Later...

The five first years stared at their own bottle in their private celebration. No one was certain how to go about such a manner as no one had ever done such a thing before. They glanced at each other uncertainly and Harry slowly opened his drink, causing the others to wince as it uncorked loudly. With hesitant faces Blaise, Draco, Neville, and Susan followed Harry's lead and opened their own bottle.

"What now?" wondered Neville, staring at his drink warily as if it were going to bite him.

"We drink," Harry answered. That's what you were supposed to do, wasn't it?

Blaise had been the one to filch the Firewhiskey, but now he was beginning to regret it as the strong smell of Firewhiskey filled the air. Almost everyone enjoyed a good Firewhiskey so it shouldn't be that terrible right?

"Err, to Susan, the first to be rid of her guardians!"

"To Susan!" the others chorused, or "To me!" They clinked their glasses as they had in the Great Hall with their pumpkin juice. With one last look at their surrounding friends, they took a deep breath and/or cleared their throat and downed a large gulp of Firewhiskey. Surprisingly Susan was the only one who sputtered; the others managed to keep it down.

"You're going to be funny when you're drunk, aren't you?" said Draco in relief; thank Merlin it wasn't him. Susan shot him a nasty look before swallowing another big gulp, this time not sputtering.

"Want to put your money where you mouth is, Draco?"

"We only have three cases," Blaise reminded them, "And we're not going to waste on just you two in a drinking contest."

"Fine," sniffed Draco, "But you're just delaying my triumph."

"I bet you can't chug yours faster than me," said Susan heedlessly.

"You're on!"

Blaise, Harry, and Neville watched with fascination as Draco and Susan started to chug their bottle of Firewhiskey.

"HA!" gasped Draco, waving his empty bottle in triumph. He was going to be a damn good drinker when he was older.

"Damn," muttered Susan, coughing once before wiping her mouth. She made a face as Draco smugly did the patented "Draco-Malfoy-In-Your-Face" victory dance.

WHAM!

Harry slammed down his empty Firewhiskey, smirking.

"Wow!" gasped Blaise in astonishment, "Even my mum can't do it that fast."

Draco narrowed his eyes as he stopped doing his victory dance, "Is that a challenge, Potter?"

"Last one to pass out wins, everyone in," called Harry. There was a pause before they dove at the Firewhiskey with only a few sputters and coughs as they forgot the world that lay beyond the door...

"You-you guys are my bestest friends!" said Neville, with a serious expression and only slightly slurring.

"GROUP HUG!" bawled Susan, tears trickling down her cheeks. In their drunkenness they ignored the potential embarrassment as they rushed forth. Four and a half minutes later the first person, Susan, passed out. Followed by Neville, Draco, Blaise, (who had inherited his drinking skills from his mother), and then finally a very drunk and very giddy Harry Potter.

The next day...

"Are you three okay?" asked Hermione Granger curiously, looking worriedly at Harry, Neville, and Susan who were obviously in some sort of pain, "Maybe you should go to the hospital wing."

"No," said Harry, wincing as somebody banged a goblet loudly, "We already took a potion."

The damn Hangover potion, (that loyal, scolding house elves supplied), only helped a little bit though, it didn't fully cure the effects of a hangover to the disappointment and pain of five first years.

"Are you sure?" Su said, looking uncertainly at Neville who was sleeping, his head laid on his plate of scrambled eggs.

"We're fine," Susan managed to whisper in a strained voice, her head in her hands. Out of the five she was the worst drinker, but right now she was too hungover to really care.

"Alright," Hermione replied, clearly not convinced.

Meanwhile Theodore Nott took one look at Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy snoozing in their beds, the stale scent of Firewhiskey in the air and vomit at the side of Draco's bed. He rolled his eyes before going to breakfast. He was definitely not going to bother get them out of bed, (he didn't want any disgusting filth on his robes). Merlin, if you were going to drink you didn't do so when you had classes the next day!

Idiots.

S—S—S

Draco and Blaise spent all the day in their dorms, generally being miserable with a large hangover as a result of their first drinking experience. Susan didn't make it out of the Great Hall and had to be levitated to her dorm. (Harry insisted that she just needed some rest.) Neville made it to one class before withdrawing and Harry, his chest filled with pride, was able to make it through the day. Through the aid of several spells and potions their drunken tracks were covered for the most part and the five first years didn't get in any trouble, though Draco and Blaise had to do Theodore's Herbology and History of Magic homework for two weeks for his silence. Only two people suspected the first years of drinking, (Seamus Finnegan would have normally, but the thought that the 'Golden Trio' as Harry, Neville, and Susan were called, would drink didn't cross his mind), Oliver Wood was anything but a traitorous snitch so he kept his silence and even offered to teach a sheepish Harry a few drinking tricks, but warned him not to drink before any Quidditch games. The other suspicious person, for some reason, didn't confront any hungover first years or go to the authorities. Perhaps there is hope for the Wizarding World after all...

Susan's Aunt Amelia agreed to take her in and pay for her schooling. The Exams passed, (Harry felt he did fairly well despite the threat of Voldemort), and no one made an attempt on the Stone or on their lives. They had gathered in an abandoned classroom, (the place they used when Hermione and Su joined the original five), the very one the Mirror of Erised had once called home. (It had disappeared over Christmas vacation to Harry's disappointment and Susan's relief. Neville, also for some reason, seemed greatly relieved but when questioned only answered that he got a bad feeling about the Mirror), Su was in a vicious game of chess with Blaise, no clear winner in sight, and the others were in a daring game of Exploding Snap, on a low volume so no one would discover them.

Boom!

Neville coughed, his eyebrows now singed.

"Bad luck, Neville," said Hermione as she laid down a card. He shrugged and started to watch the game between the others.

"Isn't funny how Hagrid's always wanted to have a dragon? And then he gets one," laughed Neville as Draco laid down two cards, "H**e **must have a lucky star looking out for him, wish we had one."

Su and Harry froze, thinking the exact same thing, "It is a bit odd," said Harry, "A bit _too_ odd if you ask me," Su added.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, laying down another card, too relieved about the exams to be worked up. Susan, looking distracted, paused in throwing down three cards.

"Not many people walk around with illegal dragon eggs," said Blaise, catching on, "Isn't it funny how they just happened to find Hagrid? Hagrid who has helped protect-"

"Shit!" Susan exclaimed, the cards dropping from her hands, "Why didn't we see it before, it was so obvious..."

"I think we need to see Hagrid," Harry said grimly.

"We'll stay here then," said Draco regretfully, pointing to himself and Blaise, "Hagrid doesn't like us."

"Right," Neville said, "Let's go."

S—S—S

AN: Hermione-1, Luna-2, Slytherin Girl-2, Ginny-5, Susan-7, Su Li-9, Fleur-1.

The opinion poll is now closed, (you can still vote if you want, I just won't be recording it.) It was ONLY an opinion poll so don't bitch at me later if I don't pair Harry with the most popular girl. (I'm still indecisive; I'm leaning towards two girls.) Also, I don't know if people voted more than once, (some voted for more than one girl, too); I was too lazy to individually tally your votes. If you feel the need to complain that a person's vote got counted twice please do not do so, I will just ignore you.

Thanks for your reviews.

_Revised 10/12/07._

S—S—S


	6. Developing the Picture

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter Six: Developing the Picture

S—S—S

AN: I wasn't entirely clear on the watch & ring explanation so if anyone is still confused about it go to my profile, scroll past the junk to the Make Me Proud section and then to News...

You know, my fifth grade teacher always said violence doesn't solve anything. Keep that in mind.

S—S—S

"What are you doing here?" Professor Sprout demanded, her wand tightly gripped in hand.

"Move aside, Pomona," the person said coldly, accomplices on both sides, smirking.

"Leave this place!" she barked.

"_Silly little Hufflepuff_."

Elsewhere...

"Oh Merlin," Draco said, once the others had gotten back and told Blaise and Draco what they found out.

"Yeah," replied Harry.

"Oh Merlin," repeated Draco, "This is...this is-"

"Big time shit," supplied Susan, looking quite panicked herself.

"Yeah," breathed Draco, "What you said."

"We need to tell a Professor," Hermione said quickly, "This time they'll have to listen."

"I don't know," argued Neville regretfully, "They didn't listen the previous times..."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" retorted Hermione shrilly, wringing her hands, "Go after You-Know-Who ourselves?!"

"We escaped him once," reminded Su calmly, "Even if it was luck."

"Let's try the Headmaster first," Harry suggested before Hermione could reply, "Then if worst comes to worst...maybe luck will get us through again."

It seemed like it was the only thing they could to do. They looked at each other silently, agreeing, and started to walk rapidly to the Headmaster's office.

"What are you-" Professor McGonagall stopped shortly upon seeing the infamous rivals together, and not fighting. She was holding a great pile of books, but recovered quickly and managed not to drop them, "What are you seven up to?"

"Professor," said Harry, "We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore, it's urgent."

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," McGonagall answered, giving him an odd look, "An owl from the Ministry of Magic came and he had to leave."

"_What_?" said Neville, pale, "He's _gone_?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very important man, Mr. Longbottom, and has many things to do-"

"But this is important!" Susan protested, "Someone's going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone!"

The books that McGonagall had been carrying finally came crashing down, "How do you know about that?"

"Professor, please!" Hermione begged, "Someone's going to steal the Stone!"

"Ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore shall be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found about the Sorcerer's Stone, but I assure you it's well protected, -very well protected."

"But Professor," said Su urgently, "You-Know-Who's going to get the Stone."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"It's true!" Blaise all but shouted, "We saw him in the Forbidden Forest! Drinking unicorn blood!"

Dumbledore apparently did not inform his staff of the incident because McGonagall looked at him skeptically and said, "Do you really expect me to believe that, Mr. Zabini?"

"We saw him!" Harry insisted, "Me, Blaise-"

"Mr. Potter, I don't know what you're trying to pull-"

"_Stupefy_!" Draco spoke for the first time since heading out. McGonagall, not expecting an attack, dropped to the ground among her books, stunned.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said shrilly, "You'll be expelled!"

"It'll be worse if You-Know-Who gets the Stone, Granger!" Draco snarled, "We'll be dead! McGonagall's obviously not going to believe us and she was holding us up!"

Hermione looked troubled, but her mouth shut. Su suddenly muttered something and words appeared in the air above McGonagall's body.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is in danger," breathed Harry, "Excellent idea."

Su grinned.

"Oi! Quit your flirting and come on!" Neville yelled; the others were already down the hall. Harry and Su blushed and quickly took off in the direction of the others.

"Shouldn't we," -pant-, "Think about this," -pant- "For a second?" asked Blaise.

"There's no time for that!" Harry said, as they continued to run, Su's camera swinging wildly, "He's going after the Stone!"

Just as they rounded the corner to the Third Floor Corridor they caught sight of two people, one standing with a smirk on their face, the other slumped to the ground, either unconscious or dead.

"YOU!" gasped Harry angrily as the first years came to a stand still. It was neither Quirrell, Snape, or even Voldemort.

"Me." It was Peter Pettigrew with Professor Sprout laying at his feet, her glazed eyes looking up at nothing. Neville stared at his favorite professor in shock.

"You killed Professor Sprout!" Hermione shrieked as Neville slowly began to recover and grow red in rage.

"Actually, it wasn't me," Pettigrew sneered, "It was the Dark Lord."

"He's here?" said Blaise, his eyes wide at the confirmation.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I can't let you pass,_ Stupefy_!"

They ducked and the stunner smashed into a suit of armor.

"_Stupefy_!" bellowed Harry, his face furious, but Pettigrew easily cast a shield.

"Tut, tut, Harry. I expected better of James' son, but perhaps the Mudblood's inferior blood diluted your magic."

"_I'll kill you_!"

"Harry!" Hermione held him back, preventing him from tackling the dirty rat.

"Listen to the Mudblood, Harry," Pettigrew said coldly, as Harry struggled against Hermione, "And I'll let you die painlessly."

Draco laughed, distracting Pettigrew from the other six, "From what I heard of you, you can barely tell which end of the wand to hold!"

"_Avada Kedava_!" Draco dodged and the killing curse slammed into the same suit of armor, sending it toppling, "Silly boy. _Avada_-"

"Hey!" shouted Su, holding up her camera, "Say cheese!"

Pettigrew turned to her, momentarily confused, and was slapped with a 'Petrificus Totalus' from Harry who looked like he wanted nothing more than to use a much, _much_ different spell. Hermione rushed to Professor Sprout, and felt her pulse as Neville and Harry stared at Pettigrew's slumped form with expressionless eyes. For Neville, it meant putting another of his parents' torturers behind bars. For Harry, it meant the freedom of his godfather and revenge for the betrayal of his family.

Hermione turned pale and whispered, "She's dead," confirming their suspicions.

"Listen," said Harry, reaching down and taking Pettigrew's wand. The others winced when a loud crack sounded as Harry broke it in half. Full danger was bearing upon them, "You guys leave-"

"Harry," interrupted Draco, "Shut up. We're not leaving you."

The others nodded their agreement solemnly.

"We're in this together," said Susan, although she looked terrified, "Through thick and thin."

Harry smiled slightly, shaking his head in amusement and disbelief.

CLICK! There was a small flash from the direction of Su.

The others turned to her incredulously and Blaise said, "You're taking a picture _now_?"

"Perfect opportunity," she shrugged, "Now come on." Su reached for the door handle.

"Wait," said Neville, having recovered, "How are we going to get passed Fluffy? We don't have any instruments."

"Can anyone sing?" Harry asked, forgetting about the flute Hagrid had given him. The others shook their heads, except for Susan. She looked embarrassed.

"When I was little," she admitted.

"Great," Harry said, "Go ahead."

She mock-glared at him and opened the door, which Voldemort had left unlocked. A harp playing sweet music filled their ears and they silently tiptoed in to see a snoring Fluffy. As soon as the door noiselessly swung shut Pettigrew blinked. With a rather nasty smirk he switched to his animagus form and scurried behind a statue, waiting for the Dark Lord to come through the doors in triumph, the news of the deaths of the first years, Harry Potter in particular, being gleefully boasted...

"You-Know-Who must've left it," whispered Hermione, and just as she said that the harp stopped playing. Fluffy snorted and shook himself (selves) awake. He had barely enough time to snarl when Susan started singing 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love' by Celestina Warback, first shakily than more steady. Fluffy's eyes began to droop before resuming his (their) earlier activity. She motioned the others to the trapdoor and Harry held it open as first Draco, then Blaise, Su, Hermione, and finally Neville went in. Susan started to walk over, still singing. She nodded and Harry jumped in. A second later Susan stopped singing and jumped in after him.

"A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love?" asked Draco with raised eyebrows, and you could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"It was the only thing I could think of," Susan snapped, then added, looking down, "Lucky that this plant stuff was here."

"Lucky?" said Neville, finally speaking after a horrified silence, "This stuff is Devil's Snare!"

It was true, without the others noticing the Devil's Snare had started to wrap around them tightly.

"Quick!" he choked out, "Light a fire!"

"But there's no wood!" Susan said, resisting the urge to struggle against the plant.

"YOU'RE A WITCH! USE YOUR WAND!" Draco bellowed.

"Oh, right!" said Susan nervously, pointing her wand at the deadly plant, "_Incendio Maximus_!" Within seconds the plant shrank back away from the large fire and the seven were able to get free, though the fire singed and scorched their clothes and hair. Only Neville got slightly burned, on the hand, but he insisted he was fine.

"What's the spell to put it out?" Blaise shouted, as the fire blazed; Hermione was muttering something under her breath.

"_Agumenta_!" Su cried suddenly and a jet of water shot out of her wand.

"That's it!" Hermione said, relieved, "_Agumenta_!"

"_Agumenta_!" the others called, and Neville was pleasantly surprised when water shot out of his wand like the others. As soon as the fire was controlled, Draco snorted.

"No wood, honestly, Susan."

"Oh shut up, Draco," Susan said, though she was too relieved to really care, "You didn't do shit except _help_ put out the fire. Me and Neville did all the work."

Draco laughed and began to head through the doorway and the others followed, their wands out.

"What's that noise?"

"It sort of sounds like wings..."

They entered a chamber that was filled with tiny birds, flying about quickly. On the opposite side was a wooden door behind it the next task and perhaps Voldemort...

"What in the world?" breathed Hermione, as the birds flittered about.

"They're keys," said Su, on closer inspection, "We probably have to catch one to open the door."

"Unless they left it unlocked, too," said Neville, striding over to the door and trying the handle, "Nope, it's locked."

Su followed him, and examined the lock, "We're looking for a large, silver old-fashioned key," she said, glancing up, "Harry, Draco, and Blaise or Susan grab a broom, -you guys are the best at flying."

"Care to ride with me?" Blaise asked Susan with raised eyebrows, only to be answered by Susan shoving a broomstick in his hand. He gave her a mock-hurt look before kicking off with Draco and Harry.

"What if they took the key?" Hermione asked, "So that nobody could come after them, -wait a minute, _Alohomora_!" nothing happened, "Never mind. Keep looking."

"Do you have a weird obsession with taking pictures during the worst times?" Draco shouted as he looked for the key and Su snapped pictures.

"Don't you want to remember this in forty years, Draco?" Su called back, taking another picture, "Besides, what if one of you dies?"

"Don't jinx us!" chorused the others.

"There!" exclaimed Harry suddenly; pointing to a silver key with a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and roughly handled. He and Draco shot off after it, a race, until Blaise calmly flew in front of the key and snatched it clumsily just before Harry, then Draco.

"Honestly," Blaise said amusedly, gripping the key tightly as they landed, "I can't wait until Draco gets on the Slytherin team and you two duke it on the school pitch."

The two scowled at him as he turned the key in the lock and opened the door. It revealed a gigantic chessboard, marble pieces emotionless, but glittering faintly.

"Cool, this must be Minnie's," said Harry, "But do we play across...?"

"Probably," replied Su, nodding, "We most likely have to take the places of chess pieces, too."

"Well," said Neville, "The only people who can play chess worth a box of rocks are you and Blaise."

It was a unanimous election.

"Alright," Blaise and Su studied the chessboard.

"Neville, you be a knight," said Su, and they began to take their positions, "Hermione a bishop-"

"Draco, the queen, heaven knows you act like one," Draco scowled, but took the place of the queen, "Harry the king, -we can't loose you, you're our official scapegoat," Harry scowled and took his place.

"Susan, that rook," continued Su, "-What do you want to be, Blaise?"

"A knight," said Blaise, "And you?"

"Pawn," said Su easily, snapping a picture of them as chess pieces, "Protecting the king, of course."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Draco said, pretending to hurl, Neville and Blaise joining as Harry turned red.

"Oh, shut it," said Hermione, "You're just mad because you're the queen, drama queen's more like it."

"I'll have you know-"

"Knight Neville," interrupted Su, as they were playing white, "Move in front of that pawn, -yes that one."

Su and Blaise combined forces to play the chess game, but with so many people to protect from harm it was hard. However, when one didn't notice the others were in danger, the other jumped in and pointed it out. But even with their combined forces, the black pieces were slowly winning.

"What if-" Su broke off, "No..."

Blaise looked troubled as well, but determined in an odd sort of way.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's just that," said Su slowly, "To save Harry and put them in check...Blaise needs to move three places forward...and be sacrificed..."

"But you can find a way around it, right?" Draco said uncertainly, "We won't be sacrificing anybody."

"I'll do it," said Blaise, slightly pale.

"Quit trying to be a martyr!" Susan snapped, looking as if she were going to cry, "We're not going to sacrifice you!"

"There's no other way!" he said, "Every second you wait, postponing the move, You-Know-Who is closer to the Stone!" Without waiting for them to answer, he quickly, but shakily moved three places. "No!" screamed someone. No one knew exactly who, it might've been themselves. The black queen faced him, her face eerily blank, raised her arm, and slammed it onto Blaise. He fell to the ground, unconscious and blood trickling from his head. Again, somebody screamed and the queen dragged him to the side.

"That idiot!" Su said, rubbing at her eyes, then, "Neville, kill that pawn there!"

Neville obeyed and Su called, "Check!" and the game continued.

"Checkmate!" Su almost snarled as Susan moved aside two places. The black king threw his crown at Susan's feet and the chessman bowed and parted, leaving the path to the door clear.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked anxiously as Draco felt Blaise's pulse. Su looked rather white, thinking she had actually jinxed them.

"Yes!" Draco said triumphantly, and Su and Susan sighed in relief, "I feel a pulse!"

"You guys go ahead," Neville said, "I'll get Blaise to safety, I won't be much help anyways."

"But-"

"Just go, you're wasting time! I'll make sure he's alright!"

Harry looked uneasily back at Blaise, but walked along the others to the door and into the chamber ahead, each of throwing glances back at Neville kneeling next to Blaise, watching them solemnly. Sometimes Harry felt he should have been in Hufflepuff, he was amazingly loyal.

Neville wasn't a person who cursed usually, but when he looked at the unconscious Blaise he couldn't help but say, "Bloody hell."

A) He was going mad, B) One of his best friends was injured and unconscious, C) The others had gone possibly to their deaths, and D) he had forgotten the spell to levitate a living being. Sighing while racking his brain, Neville took off his cloak and cushioned Blaise's head, thinking that he had just been extremely stupid as a purple fire sprang up in the doorway to the next chamber.

Meanwhile...

After walking quickly away from Quirrell's protection, a terrible smelling troll that was knocked out, they entered a room that had just a table and seven bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's," said Harry, entering the chamber, the others following him. As soon as they did a purple fire sprang up behind them and black flames in front of the next door; they were trapped.

"Look!" said Hermione, seizing a roll of paper that had been next to the bottles and she read it aloud,

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hid_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend,_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

_"_Brilliant," said Su, "It's logic!" The two bookworms smiled at each other.

"Seven bottles-"

"Three are poison-"

"Two are wine-"

"One'll get us through the black fire-"

"And one will get us through the purple," finished Hermione.

"Ugh," said Draco, "You two sound like the Weasley twins."

The two girls didn't pay him any mind.

"These are poison," Su began, setting aside three bottles.

"These are wine," Hermione continued, placing two bottles next to the other three.

"This one'll get us back-"

"And this one will get us forward," they finished triumphantly.

"Scary, aren't they?" whispered Susan.

"There isn't enough for five people," said Draco, staring at the bottle that would get them through the purple flames.

"Someone can go back," Harry said, "Listen, one of us can get back and help get Blaise to the hospital wing and send a letter to Dumbledore. The brooms from Flitwick's will get you out and past Fluffy."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Su," said Harry abruptly.

"Don't try to protect me, Harry," Su retorted, looking irritated, "Susan," she ignored Susan's protests, "Is the logical choice. She can get past Fluffy for sure."

"She's right, Susan," Draco said and Harry had to admit it was reasonable, "You're the only one who can get past Fluffy for sure."

Susan looked like she was about to argue, but eventually she reluctantly nodded and drank the noted bottle, shivering. She gave one last look at the remaining five, before turning and walking through the flames, calling, "Good luck."

"Cheers," said Su, taking a small gulp from a bottle, and then passing it to Hermione, who passed it to Draco, who passed it to Harry. They marched through the purple flames to enter a room...with a chest in the center. It was shaking violently and was engraved with large, bold letters, reading _"YOUR WORST FEAR."_

"This must be one of my dad's or his friends," Harry said, trying to puzzle out what was in the trunk.

"All you have to do is walk around that chest?" Hermione said skeptically, "That's too easy."

"Way too easy," Harry agreed, "Something probably jumps out at you, -maybe it's a Boogeyman."

Draco coughed loudly, recalling a certain incident, and Harry threw him a dirty look.

"If you're so brave, why don't you go first?"

"Fine," agreed Draco, starting to walk around the chest, but the chest opened as soon as he passed, and oddly enough a brightly made up clown climbed out, honking its red rubber nose with a gloved hand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Draco, as the clown flopped closer with its oversized shoes.

"It's a boggart!" Su said, her eyes lighting up, "_Riddikulus_!"

The clown turned and looked at her, giggling.

"Oh," Su said, "I can't think of anything to turn a clown into, it's already funny..."

But the clown was changing and changing...and a werewolf took its place, snarling. Harry quickly leapt in front of the terror-shocked Su. The werewolf changed with a crack into his father, James Potter.

"YOU DIRTY, TRAITOROUS SNAKE! MY HATRED FOR YOU KNOWS NO ENDS-"

Hermione in turn jumped in front of Harry and James Potter changed into Professor McGonagall, who was waving a piece of parchment about.

"I am most disappointed, Ms. Granger! You failed every _single_ class!"

Hermione let out a tiny scream, "No!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to go back to being a muggle, you're just too terrible at-"

"_Ridiculous!_" cried Hermione fretfully as McGonagall continued to scold her for being a failure,_ "Ridiculous! **Riddikulus**!_"

Professor McGonagall let out an extraordinarily loud fart and Harry, Draco, and Su, (who was still very pale), couldn't help but laugh or let out a shaky giggle in Su's case. The boggart continued as if it had just eaten a rather large bean burrito, and Hermione started to giggle. With a last fart the boggart was swept into the chest, by an unseen wind.

"McGonagall's going to kill us if she ever hears this!" snorted Draco, fully recovered from his terrifying encounter with the boggart.

"Do -do you think we can pass, now?" giggled Hermione.

"Pr-probably," gasped Harry and still shaking with laughter the four passed the chest unharmed, into another chamber that was filled with a single, but very large and _very_ cute teddy bear. (Like the kind you get at Muggle fairs if you actually win at the games.)

"The last one was a friend of my fathers," said Harry to their raised eyebrows and incredulous faces, "Remus Lupin. This is either my father's or godfather's."

"It's not going to attack us is it?" asked Su, her eyes narrowed as they looked suspiciously at the teddy bear. (She had regained the color in her face.)

"It's not even a meter tall," pointed out Hermione. Su shrugged and they started to pass the teddy which giggled and said, "I love you!"

Draco snorted, "Well that was challenging-" But the teddy's arm shot out and grabbed Hermione's leg, knocking her to the ground.

The teddy giggled again and said, "I love you, give me a hug!"

"Err, okay," said Hermione, timidly hugging the teddy, which immediately started choking her.

"Go," gasped Hermione as the others moved to aid her, "I'll take care of it -_Petrificus Totalus_!"

The teddy froze and Hermione threw it to the ground. But the ordeal was not over yet, the teddy bear ripped into two larger ones and they chimed, "I love you!"

"Go on," said Hermione, waving the other three towards the other door as the teddies advanced, "I'll take care of them, even if I have to blow up fifty of them."

Harry looked unsurely at her.

"Go on!" she insisted, kicking away one of the teddy bears, "I'll be fine, they'll let you through probably since I'm here. Go on, you're wasting time!"

With one last look at Hermione Granger, who sent the other teddy bear sailing through the air, the remaining three went through the other door.

"Oh great," muttered Hermione as the two teddies split into four teddy bears much bigger than the original. Four sickly sweet voices chorused, "I love you!"

Somebody had a sick sense of humor.

Meanwhile...

All three first years screamed bloody murder, instantly tried to cover their shame, and blushed. There was a member, (or members), of the opposite sex in the room after all.

"Is your father some kind of pervert?" Draco yelled, his cheeks pink as he attempted to cover himself even though he was still dressed in his robes.

"I'm starting to think so!" Harry replied, also blushing furiously and covering himself. The next room was covered in mirrors all over the ceiling, walls, etc. And every single one of them showed Harrys, Dracos, and Sus trying to hide themselves, only dressed in their undergarments. All of them were particularly humiliating; Harry's boxers with cartoon golden snitches on them, Draco's with grinning snakes, and Su's underwear and bra with pink and purple Pygmy Puffs with long eyelashes and simpering faces.

"_Caliginosus Oculus_!" Su said quickly, clutching her wand with one hand and attempting to cover herself with the other. Mist filled the room, masking the mirrors and their scantily clad reflections.

"We never speak of this again," said Harry, with a sigh of relief.

"Agreed," chorused Su and Draco.

"Merlin, what a pervert," spat Su, her cheeks still red, "He is _definitely_ getting a howler if we make it through this."

"I think it was my godfather," said Harry, Remus or his father wouldn't do something like this, it was too Sirius. He would find it hilarious to have Voldemort, Quirrell, and/or Snape shocked by his half-dressed reflections. That was something Harry did _not_ want to think about.

"Well then _he's _getting a howler!" Draco said loudly, as they began to walk through the mist, "Who is he?" Harry didn't get the chance to make an excuse because just then their underwear reflections suddenly became corporal.

"_Caliginosus Oculus! Caliginosus Oculus!_" Su shouted, beginning to grow flustered, "WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?"

_"Caliginosus Oculus! Caliginosus Oculus! _WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?" shouted the Mirror Sus, a nasty smirk on their faces. All of the Mirror reflections started circling the real witch and wizards like prey, terrible glints in their eyes which the trio definitely didn't like, making no attempt to hide their shame. They looked like they wanted nothing more than to kill those that they reflected.

"_Stupefy_!" and at the same time all the Harry reflections yelled '_Stupefy_!'

"_Protego!_"

"_Protego!_"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Protego_!"

"_Impedi-_!"

"_Impedi-_!"

"It's not working!" Su said as the Mirror reflections started to close in, smirking, "Run for it!"

"It's not working!" mocked the Mirror Sus as the circle tightened around the real witch and wizards, "Run for it!"

The three first years didn't bother retorting, opting to try to push their way through the reflections, which now started to push them back. Draco exclaimed as a reflection gave him a rather hard jab in the ribs. "Ow!" repeated the reflections.

"Shut up!" Draco snarled.

"Shut up!" Draco reflections snarled mockingly.

"Screw this," muttered Harry.

"Screw this."

"_Accio Nimbus Two Thousand_!"

"_Accio Nimbus Two Thousand_!"

A moment later, while they were trying to fight their way through the reflections, Harry's broomstick came speeding in. Harry easily caught it in his hand. Reflection Harrys caught reflection broomsticks in their hands, too, which appeared out of nowhere.

"Climb on!"

"Climb on!"

All of the Mirror reflections climbed onto their broomsticks in groups of three as the real people climbed onto Harry's actual Nimbus Two Thousand. They rose in the air and rocketed towards the door which Su opened with an "_Alohomora_!" ("_Alohomora_!") Draco managed to get the door shut with a wave of his wand, and several thuds sounded against the door.

The person staring into the Mirror of Erised whipped around just as they landed.

"_Expelliarmus!_" before they could do anything, the three's wands were ripped from their hands and landed in Quirrell's waiting one.

"Well done," Quirrell sneered. It was the cloaked figure's voice from the forest, (the other one besides Voldemort that is). Quirrell didn't stutter like normally though, his voice was cold and sharp.

"Ha!" said Draco, foolishly brave at the missing presence of Voldemort, "We were _right_, it wasn't Snape!"

"Severus Snape?" Quirrell laughed, "Yes, he does seem like the type, doesn't he? Swooping about like an overgrown bat! Who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"Actually," said Su, not even sounding scared, "You were our other suspect, like Draco said."

"You were the one who was jinxing my broom, weren't you?" Harry asked, stating it more to himself, "Snape was trying to _save_ me."

"Correct, Potter, that's why he wanted to referee the next match, but that was a waste of time. I wouldn't dare do anything with Dumbledore there."

"You let the troll in, too, didn't you?" continued Harry, "To create a distraction so you could try to get the Stone, but Snape stopped you."

"How did you know that?" asked Quirrell suspiciously, "No matter, you're not leaving this chamber alive."

"I'm pretty sure we could take you," said Su, "You were hopeless at teaching Defense."

"Could you?" Quirrell smirked, "Could you take me, my friend, and the Dark Lord?"

"I don't see your friend or Voldemort," said Harry bravely and Draco and Su only flinched a little.

"Such foolish courage, Potter," smirked a person, stepping out of a corner in the shadows, "I do _enjoy_ eating the foolishly brave. But they usually aren't that brave when they come across me though, are they?"

"Fenrir Greyback," said Draco sharply, white.

"Ohhh, yes," purred Greyback, "Mr. Malfoy...Your parents would be most disappointed in you..."

"I don't think I care," replied Draco haughtily, though he looked shaken.

"Potter," greeted Greyback, "And...Ms. Su Li...My, my, you look just like your mother..." Greyback advanced, his voice silky, and Harry could see Su shaking slightly, paler than Harry had ever seen her before, "I wonder...do you scream like her? ...Do you... taste as delicious as she was?"

"Quit playing around, Greyback," said Quirrell coldly, "Restrain the spares."

Greyback looked at him with a hungry expression on his face and out of nowhere, Voldemort's voice came, "Yes, Greyback. As a reward for your services you may play..."

"Where are you, you coward?" snarled Harry, panicked as Greyback advanced, "Show yourself!"

"Let me face him, Quirrell," said Voldemort just as Quirrell opened his mouth to retort, anticipation leaking into his voice, "I am strong enough for this."

And to Harry's horror, Quirrell unwrapped his turban and turned around. On the back of his head was an ugly, white face with slit-like nostrils and gleaming red eyes.

"Unhand her!" Draco suddenly ordered for Greyback had seized a chalk-white Su's arm, causing Harry to tear his eyes from Voldemort.

"Let her go!" Harry shouted upon seeing Su gripped by the werewolf, rushing at Greyback, only to be stopped by Quirrell's wand. Greyback looked up, his eyes glinting, the same terrible smile on his face.

"I don't think so," hissed Greyback, throwing Su to the ground and advancing towards Harry.

"Greyback!" said Voldemort sharply, "You may only have the Malfoy boy and the girl!"

Greyback looked like a dog deprived of his favorite toy, but he said obediently, "Of course, milord."

"Come here, Potter," said Voldemort, forcing Harry to face him as Greyback turned towards Draco and Su with a disappointed face, then a nasty smile, "Come and look into the Mirror..."

"Not unless you order him to not harm my friends!"

Voldemort was about to say something, but he abruptly changed his mind, "Fine. Greyback stop."

Greyback stopped, just inches away from the others.

"You said I could have them!"

"No," said Voldemort coldly, no room in his voice for negotiation. Greyback's eyes flashed, but he backed off, "A deal's a deal, Potter. Now come here."

Thinking that he might set Greyback on his friends if he didn't obey, Harry walked over to Quirrell/Voldemort.

"Look into the Mirror," hissed Voldemort, "And tell me what you see."

Harry stared into the Mirror that had haunted his dreams, but this time he saw something different. He saw himself dropping a glittering stone, -the Sorcerer's Stone-, into his pocket. Harry barely managed to control himself from looking surprised.

"I see my mother healthy," lied Harry, "Gryffindor has won the house cup and I'm Head Boy and Quidditch Captain. My parents are proud."

"You lie," said Voldemort simply, but in an eerie whisper, "Now...give me that Stone in your pocket..."

"Never!" exclaimed Harry, backing away.

"Don't be a fool," retorted Voldemort coldly, "Join me and save yourself and the lives of your friends..."

"Don't do it!" Draco shouted, "Don't do it no matter what he says!"

"Such courage for a Slytherin," hissed Voldemort, "How...touching."

Draco stared steadily back at the Dark Lord, an impressive feat for the boy. Voldemort was silent for a moment.

"Very well. Greyback, do your worst to Malfoy."

Greyback leapt at the chance and Draco. There was a terrible sound of flesh ripping and Draco's horrible, pain-filled screams.

"NO!" screamed Harry, leaping.

"_Avada Kedava_!" Quirrell said without thinking.

"NO!" screamed Su this time, speaking for the first time since seeing Greyback, and running faster than ever before. The green light struck her in the side, and she fell to the floor with a clatter, a determined expression on her face. Voldemort smirked triumphantly at Harry's horrified and shocked face as Draco continued to scream. Such foolish emotions, love and friendship, -that would be their downfall.

"You bastard!" yelled Harry, horrified, kneeling next to Su and shaking her as if she were merely asleep.

"No one escapes Lord Voldemort unscathed," whispered Voldemort, "Now why don't you give me the Stone and save yourself?"

Another loud scream interrupted them and Harry realized with horror he was in danger of loosing another friend, his best friend. With a burst of adrenaline he leapt up and rushed at the two forms of Greyback and Draco.

"_Avada Kedava_!" said Quirrell again, grinning insanely as the killing curse hit the Boy-Who-Lived. Just as Voldemort was going to order him to retrieve the Sorcerer's Stone there was a large magical backlash. A sacrifice had been made, a sacrifice that only fairy tales spoke of, one of pure friendship and love, to save another even if it meant dying themselves. Su Li was but eleven years old, a young girl, but fiercely loyal and determined. She had heard the words and saw the light and she leapt in front of her friend/sort-of-childhood-sweetheart, taking the killing curse for him

Greyback was thrown off Draco just as Quirrell's body was thrown against the Mirror of Erised, which shattered into millions of glimmering pieces. Voldemort's spirit gave a terrible shriek, ordering Greyback to retreat, before sweeping from the chamber, leaving behind two bodies and Draco, who was just barely clinging to consciousness, bleeding and in shock.

Quirrell, a traitorous, possessed coward, was dead. Professor Sprout, a beloved and kind Head of House, was dead. Su Li, a girl with a promising future, was dead. And Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's hero once more, was dead, blood flowing from his infamous scar.

Draco lost consciousness, his last thought wondering if it always hurt this much to die.

S—S—S

Dumbledore, various professors including Flitwick, Snape, and a worried and frightened McGonagall, Hagrid, and the three true Marauders burst into the chess chamber to see two unconscious students, Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones, both injured. Neville Longbottom was engaged in a terrible duel with the infamous Fenrir Greyback, who appeared to be toying with him. Neville was only a first year and one with a terrible memory, but he was doing extremely well for himself. He had yet to be bitten, but his left arm hung limp and one pant's leg was slashed, leaking blood as Neville tried to dodge Greyback's incoming curses and fire back some of his own. He looked nothing short of a Gryffindor, but he wouldn't last much longer.

Greyback snarled at seeing the adults arrive and before anyone could do anything he touched his watch and said, "Triumph." He disappeared, smirking, with the aid of a portkey. Neville took one relieved look at the adults and fell to the ground from the loss of blood.

"Filius!" said Dumbledore sharply, "Please get these three as well as Pomona to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible."

Filius Flitwick nodded grimly, conjured four stretchers and three sheets, loaded the first years up, covering them up in respect and not to alarm the students anymore, (though it would be useless), and left in a rush after taking care of Professor Sprout, who had been covered hurriedly. It was just after dinner however, and students were still ambling throughout the halls. The sight of the usually cheerful Professor Flitwick, distraught and levitating four stretchers with bodies covered in sheets, (the lower half of one was starting to stain red), sent them into panic. In a booming voice, unofficially confirming him to be a terrifying dueling champion, Flitwick ordered them out of the way and to their common rooms...

With a wave of Snape's wand, the fire dissipated and the group entered the next chamber, where Remus easily passed the boggart, and then into a room where Hermione Granger was trying to evade numerous, gigantic, killer stuffed bears. She was sweating and didn't notice them enter. Having expressed no interest in hobbies besides reading, the professors were surprised to see her roll expertly out of the way of a pair of murderous paws. When she did catch sight of them she nearly cried in relief. She was bone tired and couldn't last much longer.

"I love you too!" barked James Potter. The teddy bears turned at him and giggled, before vanishing and leaving one, unmoving, but still very cute teddy.

"Thank goodness," panted Hermione, her hair frizzier than ever, "Fenrir Greyback just went through!"

Apparently Greyback didn't wish to deal with the bears again, even if it meant the flesh of a young girl. Neville must've taken a Gryffindorish stand against the werewolf then. Perhaps he really did belong in that house.

"He's escaped," said Remus, his lip curling, "You best get to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione looked at the next door, before nodding. She was too worn out to be any help. With one last look as the group rushed into the mirror covered room, she began to head towards the Hospital Wing, thinking that dying by strangulation by a teddy bear would've been a very humiliating death, unaware of what had occurred to Draco Malfoy, Su Li, and Harry Potter...

There were several interesting reactions when the group of adults entered the mirror room and suddenly saw their and the others' reflections in their knickers. The most amusing was Minerva McGonagall's, who went scarlet and immediately tried the spell Su had cast in a terrible screech. Severus Snape attempted the same thing, his cheeks tinted red.

Deciding that he never _ever_ wanted to see McGonagall's tartan knickers, Dumbledore's fluorescet candy covered ones, Hagrid's long johns, or Snape's pale frame clothed in only emerald boxers again, Sirius quickly, but charmingly complimented the reflections on their good looks. The mirror reflections smirked, the same murderous glint in their eyes, before vanishing.

Without further ado the authority ran into the next and final room, fully intending to stop Voldemort from the Stone and save the miraculously surviving first years. A horrible sight befell them. The Mirror of Erised was shattered, its pieces twinkling around the bodies of the three students, never to taunt mankind again. Draco Malfoy's body was mangled almost beyond recognition and Su Li had an eerily determined face in death, her eyes daring an unseen person to just try and harm her friends. Harry Potter laid a little ways behind her, blood continuing to flow from his scar, his eyes lifelessly staring at Draco, horrorstruck, with his hand reaching out.

McGonagall let out a horrible scream and rushed to the nearest body, trying desperately to feel a pulse. Dumbledore looked older than he actually was and tears filled his blue eyes. Hagrid burst into noisy tears, withdrawing a large hanky from his coat, and sobbing that it was all his fault. The sight of three innocent children, cut down so young, was terrible and haunting. It would be a sight none of them would ever forget.

At the same time as McGonagall the three Marauders yelled out, "NO!" rushing to Harry, shaking him, and feeling for a pulse that was not there. Snape was paler than normal and he quickly did as Flitwick, conjuring stretchers and sheets, and preparing the students for transportation. James was still knelt where Harry had once laid, utter shock displayed across his features.

"Harry!" he shouted, as Snape turned to get the bodies to the Hospital Wing, "Let go of him, Snivellus!"

"James!" said Remus, grabbing his friend before he could tackle Snape as Hermione had done earlier for Harry, "Stop!"

"He has Harry!" protested James, struggling furiously, "He's going to hurt him!"

"James," said Sirius softly, not quite believing it either as Snape silently left, "There's nothing you can do, it's too late... he's gone."

"No! He's not gone!" James yelled, tears running down his cheeks, "He's not!"

Remus laid a hand on his shoulder as James went limp, "I'm sorry."

S—S—S

The students and most of the ghosts and some portraits, (a large majority sharing frames and rumors), were congregated in the main hallway, the rumor already spread that Flitwick was seen transporting four bodies on stretchers, dead. Everyone was checking for friends and siblings when Fred Weasley, having spotted all the siblings at Hogwarts, let out a shout, "HARRY? WHERE'S HARRY?"

There was a flurry of activity as the Quidditch team and Justin Finch-Fletchley among others began to call and look for the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Out of the way!" McGonagall barked, waving her wand and slamming the crowds into opposite sides of the hallway to clear a path. People began to scream, cry, or whisper as the procession of adults made their way in a hurry, three stretchers floating in the air. A white hand speckled with blood hung limply out of one sheet creating a ghastly scene, but the Professors didn't seem to notice.

"Professors! What's wrong?" said Percy Weasley anxiously, "Is there anything-"

"Prefects get the students to their common rooms!" ordered Snape with a menacing glare as they passed.

But suddenly McGonagall gasped, floating down the hall was a silvery form...a new ghost...They observed their surroundings with a sort of a smile.

"Odd. I never thought I'd choose to be a ghost."

S—S—S

Hmm...So this was what it was like to be dead. Silence. Maybe this was hell, for surely he would go mad soon from all the quiet. He was lying on a plain surface, white and a neutral temperature. But the worst part was that he was naked. He wished he had some robes. A robe obediently fell on top of him.

Harry stood up, wondering why he could see without his glasses, and pulled on the robes. Looking back he realized what a silly question that was. He was dead and knew nothing of the afterlife except that it was very quiet and supplied your wishes, perhaps. Harry wished for a treacle tart and it appeared.

"Brilliant," said Harry, even though he wasn't hungry. In fact, he felt better than he had ever before. He left the treacle tart where it lay and looked around. It was the children's room where he had first met Draco, but he was alone. No stuck-up prats or giggling, playful children occupied it, its toys, chairs, and amusements left alone. Mocking him. And there, a ways from where the fight had occurred, was the Mirror of Erised. With his hand reaching forward, Harry slowly approached the Mirror he had sought to enter ever since he had laid eyes on it for the first time.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around to see Su, wearing a white sundress and a smile, her camera hanging around her neck.

"Su..." His mouth was dry. She had jumped in front of the killing curse for him.

"We're dead."

"Yeah."

Su sighed, "I guess jumping in front of you didn't help, did it?"

"Why'd you do that anyways?" Harry demanded.

"You're my friend," she replied, though they both knew she had more than friendly feelings towards Harry, "The Sorting Hat considered both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff before deciding on Ravenclaw for me, you know."

"But -but it was the killing curse!"

"Can you tell me that you wouldn't have done the same for any of your friends?"

Harry's mouth clicked shut.

"Besides," Su continued, grinning mischievously, "The others needed their official scapegoat, -who else will take the fall and spankings?"

Harry scowled. Su held up her camera in response and snapped a picture.

"Poor Harry," she cooed, "The title shall carry on even in death."

"It will not."

"I'll make sure it does," Su promised lightly as Harry swatted her.

"You're annoying."

"You like me. I can get away with it."

Harry sputtered as Su began to laugh nervously, her cheeks slightly red at the statement popping out.

"Draco's not around," said Harry, changing the subject, and his eyes lighting up at the realization, "He's still alive."

"He's like a roach," agreed Su, "You just can't kill the bugger."

Harry laughed, "That describes Draco alright."

Su looked around, "Well. I never imagined death to be like this."

"Yeah. Who would've thought that a children's' room would be the afterlife?"

"Children's room?" said Su, slightly frowning as her Ravenclaw brain leapt into action, "But we're in my darkroom."

"What are you talking about?" Harry glanced about the room to make sure, "We're at the children's room at Malfoy Manor."

"We're at both places," said a voice and the two former first years turned around to see a woman who bore resemblance to Su and her sister, having the same full lips and reddish-black hair which shimmered past her shoulders.

"Mum," Su exclaimed, rushing into the woman's arms. Harry hung back awkwardly, looking over his shoulder as if to reassure himself that the Mirror was still there.

"Su," greeted Mrs. Li, "I've missed you so much. The last time I held you, you were still in nappies!"

Su's cheeks turned red, "Mum!"

"Sorry," said Mrs. Li, smiling the same smile that Su had, "It's hard not to reminisce." She looked over at Harry with a kind face, "Harry Potter, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am," answered Harry politely as Su withdrew from her mother's arms and led her over to Harry.

"You were the one my daughter jumped in front of the killing curse for?"

Harry turned red and looked at the ground, nodding.

"It's nice to meet you," said Mrs. Li, grasping his hand and shaking it briefly, "Well as nice as the situation can be I suppose."

Harry looked up. Wasn't she angry?

"My daughter is lucky to have befriended you."

"Lucky?" Harry said in surprise, "She died!"

Mrs. Li smiled sadly, "Yes, but she is reunited with me, which I must say is pretty selfish of me...She led a wonderful life, Harry Potter, didn't you Su?"

"Of course," said Su as she beamed up at her mother, "One of the best, I had a blast."

Harry still looked uneasy.

"Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all," Mrs. Li quoted causing the other two to blush.

"Love?" Su managed to say, "We're eleven, not twenty-one!"

"Right, darling," agreed Mrs. Li, "But I have no doubt that if you had grown older..."

"Mum!"

"Mrs. Li?" said Harry, not quite liking discussing his feelings, "Do you know if the others are alright?"

Mrs. Li smiled, "Fenrir Greyback was not transformed when he attacked Draco therefore Draco will not transform when the full moon rises. He will merely have wolfish qualities such as a taste for rare steak. Draco, of course, will otherwise make the best recovery he can... Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Hermione Granger will heal as well."

"Blaise got knocked out," said Harry worriedly, "But what happened to Susan, Neville, and Hermione?"

"Susan Bones was knocked out as well, Hermione Granger has a few pulled muscles and scratches, and Neville Longbottom has caught a few curses. Nothing physical that cannot heal. Neville, may, however have a slight limp. It depends on Madam Pomfrey."

"Physical?" said Su.

"Two people have died, Su," said Mrs. Li gently, "And Draco Malfoy was attacked viciously by Greyback. They already had a shaky standing, but now it will be an even longer time before they trust the world."

"Oh."

"What's it like?" asked Harry suddenly, "The afterlife? Is this it?"

"This is merely a crossroad," Mrs. Li answered patiently, "You can, say, develop the picture or go through the Mirror to the afterlife. It is a very pleasant, enjoyable place...You can see your deceased loved ones and watch your living... You can live out your wildest dreams," Mrs. Li admitted honestly, answering their unasked question and making sure the two children knew all the facts.

Harry turned eagerly to the Mirror.

"But that's not your world yet, Harry Potter."

"What?" Harry turned sharply towards the woman. Su looked confused too.

"You're not dead, Harry," said Mrs. Li quietly, "Your mother and Su made a sacrifice out of love and friendship. Twice the killing curse rebounded and expelled the Dark Lord from his body. You can return to the living."

Harry looked at the older woman, then Su, then the Mirror.

"I don't want to," he announced.

"Harry," said Su, looking surprised, anxious, and determined all at the same time and wanting more than anything for her friend to take the chance she did not have, "What are you thinking? You can go back!"

"To what?" replied Harry, "A world where I have to hide things in the shadows? The others can meet up with me later and besides, I got you killed. I don't want you to go through this alone."

"You did not get me killed!" argued Su and Mrs. Li said, "You don't have to worry about, Su, Harry Potter. I'm going with her."

"What about Draco? Neville? Blaise and Susan?" said Su, grasping his arm, "Are you really going to abandon them?"

"They can meet up with me later," repeated Harry earnestly, still looking into the tantalizing Mirror.

"Friendship and love are two of the most important things in the world," said Mrs. Li, having the air of a professor around, "I learned that in death, Mr. Potter, and I do not wish for the same to happen to you. You and your friends are unfairly forced to meet in secret due to circumstances, but would you rather not have them at all? Would you rather have a fake life? Or do you intend to follow your beliefs and continue to risk all for the sake of the dearest of people?"

"It's hard, Harry," Su said, "I can't even imagine. But isn't it worth it? Isn't Draco or Neville or Blaise or Susan worth it? Think how devastated they'll be!"

Harry swallowed.

"What about your parents? Your mother? Your father may be prejudiced, but he loves you!" Su continued, trying hard to convince Harry.

He swallowed again.

"Go, Harry! Go! I'll be fine."

"You've made you decision, haven't you, Harry Potter?" said Mrs. Li, wrapping an arm around Su.

"Are...are you sure you'll be alright?" Harry asked, turning away from the Mirror of Erised for the last time.

"Positive," smiled Su, stepping from her mother's embrace once more and hugging Harry, "Thank you, Harry. I've had a great life," she said into his ear. She kissed him on the cheek before stepping back into her mother's arms, a few tears trailing down her face as she smiled and waved.

"Goodbye," said Su, "And take care, Harry..."

The mother and daughter were starting to fade.

"Su!" called Harry quickly, not wanting to depart with Su ignorant. The mist cleared a bit, but only Su looked at him expectantly. Her mother was nowhere to be seen, respecting their privacy. "I'm -I'm a Parselmouth!"

Su grinned, not at all perturbed, "Wicked. You'll play pranks on Theodore, right?"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Have a good life then," she said, hesitating. She started to fade again and just as she was almost completely gone she called, "H-Harry, -forget about me."

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell she meant, but Su had faded to, as Mrs. Li had put it, develop the picture. The next second the entire children's room was gone and it was dark...

Harry's eyes snapped open to see the typical whiteness of the Hospital Wing. He was alive again.

And Su was dead.

S—S—S


	7. The Death of a Malfoy

S—S—S

Make Me Proud

By Dishonorable

Chapter Seven: The Death of a Malfoy

S—S—S

AN: It's exceedingly important to reread this chapter, especially the parts after Remus and Sirius fainted. Thanks for your reviews.

S—S—S

It was several hours after it was discovered that Professor Pomona Sprout, Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff, had perished at the hands of a Dark wizard and had chosen to become a ghost. There was still no news of the occupants of the other stretchers and everyone, gathered in their individual common rooms, was worried. This led to an unordered roll call and it was discovered that two students were missing from Slytherin, one from Ravenclaw, and four from Gryffindor. The identities of the students were quickly figured out and the three houses were in a state of panic, similar to headless chickens.

However, Ron Weasley wasn't as stupid as he sometimes acted. Sometimes, when he was wise enough to do so, he used the strategical skills he acquired from playing years of chess and his Gryffindor rashness. (He used this a lot.)

And sometimes guilt is one of the best catalysts. That and the fact that he and plenty of others were currently-

Was that a flash of silver? ...No, it was just a girl's bracelet...anyways...

The whole school knew about the Halloween troll incident with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter. According to the grapevine, (nobody believed that cock and bull story Harry Potter told), Susan Bones had been retrieving Hermione Granger's textbook from a girls' loo, (which Hermione left after being comforted by Susan and Su Li after being teased by Ron), when the troll attacked. Somehow, the other four knew about the attack the moment it happened and came to her rescue. In a daring and exciting fight, the five had managed to injure and knock out the Mountain troll. It was already a legend; though in the beginning the Gryffindor house didn't revere it as such because of the loss of House points and their best Seeker.

But what if Susan hadn't fetched the textbook for Hermione? What if Su and Susan hadn't comforted Hermione at all and she had remained crying in that bathroom? She could've died because of Ron's taunts...and he didn't hate her so much that he wanted her dead, quite the opposite in fact. And the guilt was weighing more than a million tons. For all they knew, the four missing Gryffindor first years could be on death's doorstep. Any second there could be another flash of silver, but instead of a bracelet it could be another new ghost gliding into the Gryffindor Common Room. And the guilt and confused worry was weighing more than a gazillion tons.

So Ron Weasley, midst the huddled clusters of Gryffindors snuck up to the dorms and then into the one the twins occupied . It wasn't entirely foolproof plan, but it was a plan and Ron was dying to see what had happened to the missing first years, especially Hermione Granger.

Ron cautiously made his way to Fred, -or rather George's bed since they always switched names and initials-, and to the Cleansweep that was lovingly laying on his trunk. In a quick motion, he swiped the broom and winced, expecting the worse, but nothing happened, no booby traps or anything. He let out a sigh of relief, unaware of the angry boils that had broken up across his forehead that spelled: SNEAK.

Ron took one last glance at the dormitory, a bit _too_ ordinary for Fred and George for Ron's liking, and swung onto the stolen Cleansweep and flew out the window.

About ten or fifteen minutes later, Ron flew past the windows silently, glancing each one carefully, a bunch of daisies clutched tightly in one fist. He kept telling himself that Hermione would be conscious to accept them.

"Aha," muttered Ron, catching sight of a few splotches of telltale whiteness between many robes.

"Bloody hell," Ron then breathed in awe. There was squad of aurors and the Minister himself! But then Ron saw the numerous weeping people and there in the middle was a cluster of Granger hair gathered around one bed. Perhaps he could sneak in quietly through one window...Ron was shocked that he actually pulled it off as he flew in through a high window, unnoticed by the occupied witches and wizards. But it was only a matter of time before someone noticed a broomstick in the air with a rule-breaking first year Weasley on it.

With great stealth, (or at least Ron thought), he flew slowly down and behind a door in the shadows. Taking one deep breath he stepped out in the light like he belonged there, a look of solemnity upon his face. No one noticed him, but Ron would rather have McGonagall catch him then to be crying as she was questioned by an auror.

He pushed past the aurors and witches and wizards, who dismissed him as a relative of some victim or another, and to the area of Granger hair. A pretty girl with perfect curls noticed him first.

"May I help you?" she said delicately, arching an eyebrow at his flushed face and the broomstick and daisies in hand.

"Ron?" said Hermione, her face craning around her mother and her eyes puffy.

"Err, hullo Hermione," said Ron, his ears red. Damn, all the words he had prepared to say if she conscious were suddenly gone.

"Why do you have boils spelling out '_Sneak' _on your face?" Hermione couldn't help but ask.

"What?" Ron immediately felt his face and sure enough, huge boils were on his forehead, no doubt spelling out '_Sneak_', "Oh, err, I sorta stole George's broom to get here," he said sheepishly.

"Oh," Hermione said as if this explained everything, "Well...why are you here? You could get in a bunch of trouble, you know."

Ron pushed down the mild twinge of annoyance, "I wanted to apologize," he thrust the daisies out clumsily, causing one or two of Hermione's sisters to giggle, "For the troll and the dragon..."

"Dragon?" repeated Mr. Granger, turning to look at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, dad," said Hermione easily, "It's a role-playing game called Troll and Dragon. Ron wanted to apologize for cheating."

Cheating? Ron was many things, but he was _not _a bloody cheater.

"Yeah," Ron said, swallowing his pride, "I cheated."

"Ah huh," said three Granger sisters skeptically with identical disbelieving expressions. Ron had to do a double take.

"You're triplets?" said Ron in surprise.

"Well, duh," the three replied in unison as if Ron was daft.

"Be nice, girls," reprimanded Mrs. Granger. The trio didn't look too remorseful Ron noted with mild irritation.

"This my parents," Hermione introduced, suddenly remembering her manners, "And these are my sisters, Desdemona," The prettiest of the lot smiled sweetly, but Ron, usually daft in these sort of things, wasn't fooled. Something wasn't right with that girl, perhaps it was her Metamorphamagus abilities or Ron's irritation at being thought dumb, "Portia," Another girl who cared a little less about her appearance then Desdemona, smiled friendly. Again, Ron felt a strange sense of unease. It grew further when Hermione introduced the last Granger girl, who nodded politely, "And this is Isabella. Everyone, this is Ron Weasley, he's in Gryffindor, too."

Ron shifted uneasily under the triplets scrutinizing eyes.

"He's cute," pronounced Portia finally in a decisive tone. Ron turned the infamous Weasley red, forgetting his earlier annoyed state, as Desdemona and Portia nodded in agreement, Hermione blushed, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger rolled their eyes.

"And he brought you flowers, Hermione," noted Desdemona.

"And he can fly," added Isabella, eying the broomstick with envy.

"Uh, yeah," he shifted again, "I can fly."

The triplets giggled as Ron flushed even more.

"Come on, girls, let's give them their privacy," said Mr. Granger. The triplets rolled their eyes simultaneously as they were led away by their parents while their mother kept shooting glances back.

"Well, uh, I just wanted to say sorry and see if you were alright..."

"It's horrible, Ron," whispered Hermione, surprised that she still had tears to shed, "Draco Malfoy was attacked by Fenrir Greyback..."

Ron swallowed hard. Even the most stupidest gits didn't deserve that.

"They don't know whether he'll live or not," Tears began to leak down her cheeks, "And Su Li..." They started to come down faster, "She's dead..."

"I'm sorry," said Ron sincerely. He didn't Su Li that well; she had only really talked with Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Theodore Nott, and Katie Bell sometimes.

"An-and Harry," sobbed Hermione.

"He's recovering, right?" The Boy-Who-Lived couldn't be dead, people like Harry didn't just _die_.

"He's dead," Hermione managed to say before falling to her tears and burying her head in Ron's shoulder

Around a different Hospital Wing bed...

"Oh, Neville," breathed Augusta Longbottom, sitting stiffly in a chair beside her grandson's bed and ignoring Neville's distraught face, "Your father would be so proud! You're finally living up to his-"

"Su Li and Harry are dead, Gran, _dead_!" said Neville, his voice wavering and his eyes suspiciously wet, "Draco Malfoy is on death's doorstep!"

"What do you care about some Malfoy, Neville?" asked Augusta sharply, "I thought you hated the boy. Your-"

"Shut up, Gran!" Neville interrupted in a yell, shocking the elderly woman and drawing the attention of several aurors. Neville was too distraught to care, "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! I'm sick of _you_ and your _fantasies_! I'm not in a feud with Dark families! I'm not dad!"

S—S—S

James sat silently beside Harry's body in a private room in the Hospital Wing, holding Harry's hand like a lifeline. Remus and Sirius were sitting on both sides of him, trying to comfort him and themselves the best they could.

"Lily needs to know, James," said Remus quietly.

"Why? He's going to wake up, Moony," promised James, "I just know it."

"James," said Sirius in choked voice, "Harry wasn't invincible." James flinched at the past term.

"He's going to wake up."

"Should I tell Lily?" Remus finally suggested sadly.

"He's-"

"Dad?" James couldn't help but grin madly as emerald green eyes looked at him tiredly.

"Too tight," Harry gasped as he was enveloped into a fierce hug.

THUD! THUD!

Remus and Sirius had fainted.

Meanwhile...

"This is unacceptable," Lucius said tightly as Narcissa clung to a sleeping Draco's bandaged hand. Much of his torso, lower body, and his right face cheek were also wrapped in bandages, but he was in a potion induced, comfortable sleep in St. Mungo's, the Wizarding World of England's major hospital. Draco was going to eventually wake up, but St. Mungo's healers weren't sure if he was going to transform when the full moon rose. The facts still remained though; Draco had ultimately turned traitor against his family and his family's beliefs by aiding the Light against Voldemort and was officially considered a Halfbreed in the Wizarding World whether he transformed or not.

Narcissa's red-rimmed eyes finally tore away from Draco's face, "Wh-what?"

"He turned traitor, Narcissa! He -he's a _Light-sider Halfbreed,_" Lucius spat the last words angrily, his grip on his cane tighter than the words he spoke.

"He...he just made bad decisions, Lucius," said Narcissa softly, safe to speak her mind as silencing spells were around the room to ensure privacy, "Or perhaps he didn't know it was the Dark Lord."

"He knew," said Lucius grimly, "He knew. Or are you doubting the Dark Lord's word?"

"Never!" Narcissa looked horrified at the mere thought of it, "I-I don't think that Draco understood what he was doing..."

"Draco fully comprehended what he was doing, -showing his_ true_ loyalties."

"Please, Lucius, with guidance-"

"Guidance?" he looked amused by what he viewed as hopeless fancies, "I have given Draco proper guidance since he was birthed and still he has betrayed his family. No, there's nothing I can do to save Draco. If we do not deal with him properly the Dark Lord will have all our heads."

"You're not suggesting we _kill_ Draco to save ourselves?" whispered Narcissa, her eyes wide, "I won't let you-"

"Silence!" Narcissa stopped short in her protests, drawing back from her husband from instinct. She promptly recovered, though, "_I_ am the head of the family and _I_ decide how Draco should be dealt with-"

"Surely you cannot kill your own flesh and blood?" Lucius ignored her pleading face.

"My loyalty is to the Dark Lord and only to the Dark Lord, Narcissa. I suggest you determine your loyalties quickly...And if it's not the right side to which they lay-"

"I have always been a faithful servant to our Lord," Narcissa hissed like an angry cat, "Always! But Draco is our _son._"

"Draco is a traitorous Halfbreed, nothing more."

"He is your son," said Narcissa beguilingly with begging blue eyes . Lucius scoffed, but let her continue, "There's a way where we can please the Dark Lord and set Draco on the right path. Without harming Draco."

Lucius raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, "And what is this miraculous solution, Narcissa? Offer ourselves up in sacrifice?"

"No," Narcissa replied, looking hopeful at the fact that Lucius was listening, "We offer to have Severus take him in."

"Severus Snape?" Lucius repeated incredulously, "His loyalties are murky-"

"The Dark Lord trusts him," Narcissa interrupted firmly, "That is good enough for me as it should be for you."

Lucius looked at her with an unknown emotion, but Narcissa plowed on.

"If Draco is a full werewolf Severus can brew him Wolfsbane whilst swaying him back to the right side...Draco can be saved, Lucius, I know it."

"I was unaware that you had Seer abilities."

Narcissa didn't reply, but simply looked at Lucius pleadingly. Lucius gave her a disgusted grimace before looking rapidly away. Finally Lucius spoke again.

"Fine. Severus can take the traitor in and do what he can," a small smile twisted onto Narcissa's face, "But if I ever see him on the opposite side of the battlefield I will not hesitate..."

Narcissa nodded and turned to stare at Draco's slumbering form.

"I hope for your sake that you will do the same, Narcissa."

Later..

_My Dear Severus,_

_There is a matter that must be addressed immediately. Destroy this letter as soon as you have committed it to memory for if it should get into the wrong hands the results, as you know, would be disastrous. You must have a good idea what has occurred earlier today from our Master and Lord or from your own means. Today Draco has gone against his family and as a result has become a Light Halfbreed._

_I must ask you a favor, Severus. _

_You know the punishment for traitors. I ask you to prevent this from becoming Draco's fate. I ask you to take Draco in, to care for him, to sway him to the right side, and, if it is necessary, brew him the Wolfsbane potion. The incompetent healers of St. Mungo's say that while Draco will live, but they don't know whether he will transform during the full moon, merely have Halfbreed characteristics, or some other effect as the result of Greyback attacking him whilst he not transformed. Lucius has agreed to this. Despite everything I think he truly loves Draco, but his first loyalty is rightly to our Master and Lord._

_Please. If you do not take Draco in he will meet a fate worse then death. I ask this of you, his godfather and hope._

_**Narcissa B. Malfoy**_

S—S—S

_Narcissa,_

_I agree to take Draco in and do my best to sway him to the correct side under much consideration. _

_It is a fool's fancy to believe Lucius loves his son._

**_SS_**

S—S—S

"Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Snape" said a goblin, bowing in a fancy suit the day after letters had been exchanged between a trio of Malfoys and a Snape, "How may I help you today?"

"We wish to disown...our son," Lucius replied crisply, though he said the last two words with great disdain, "As soon as possible. Severus Snape shall serve as our bonder."

The goblin resisted the urge to raise its eyebrows. The Malfoys disowning their heir? How very...unusual. And Severus Snape, who was hanging back in the shadows, as their bonder...

"As you wish," said the goblin politely, "Let's draw up the papers, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and a thick stack of scrolls of parchment appeared on the intricately carved desk, "Now, do you wish to leave young Draco with any inheritance?"

"None."

The goblin marked something on a parchment.

"Do you wish to hold any control over him whatsoever any longer?"

"No."

Again something the work of a quill was heard.

"Do you wish to leave him with any grievances?"

"No."

The goblin snapped his fingers again and the stack disappeared to be replaced with only two scrolls. After much signing and initialing the papers were filed away and a copy given to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Now if you would join kneel and join hands, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the Malfoys did so, "And you, Mr. Snape, touch your wand to their hands," Snape had already done so as soon as the two had joined hands. The goblin waved his hands and icy blue writing appeared in the air, "Please exchange the oath, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Do you, Narcissa Black Malfoy, forever find Draco Lucius Malfoy no longer worthy to be called a Malfoy nor your son?"

"I do."

A thin tongue of red flames shot from Snape's wand and wound itself around Lucius and Narcissa's joined hands. One would appear for each vow.

"Do you swear that he shall nevermore receive benefits from being your offspring?"

"I do."

"Do you hereby disown our son, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"I do."

"Do you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, forever find Draco Lucius Malfoy no longer worthy to be called a Malfoy nor your son?"

"I do," said Lucius, perhaps in a stronger voice than Narcissa's.

"Do you swear that he shall nevermore receive benefits from being your offspring?"

"I do."

"Do you hereby disown our son, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"I do."

Then in unison, "I swear this upon my magic."

S—S—S

A day or two after the news broke out that Draco Malfoy had been disowned and was now Draco Snape...

A loud alarm sounded as Alice Longbottom's pulse monitor didn't detect any beat. Her husband stared blankly at the Devil's Snare wrapped around her neck. For a reason unknown to his battered mind, he began to weep uncontrollably.

S—S—S

AN: The chapter title may have made the changes predictable, but...whatever...

S

I've gone against my no slash warning in Chapter One. No, this isn't going to be Harry/Draco, it's just going to be background characters. It's not going to be anything major so if you don't like it, ignore it or quit reading. I'm following JK with Dumbledore's love life. (Besides him being gay, he will not be in a pairing.) Lastly, there will be mentions of abuse and possibly disturbing battle scenes. Check my Chapter One Warnings for full details.

S

If Ron suddenly seems mature and everything...you're wrong...it will be explained later...Also, I think I implied that Hermione had around eight or ten siblings in earlier chapters. She did in my plans, but then I decided that was too many OCs and cut out all but the triplets.

S

So the first year at Hogwarts has ended with a total of five deaths, (Professor Sprout & Quirrell, Su Li, Harry, and Alice Longbottom)...and unless I'm going more AU, (nobody knows, -inserts mysterious sound-), we all know what occurs in second year...A brief summary/preview/teaser for the following summer and second year:

After a summer filled with funerals, magical growths, split families, and the insufferable Rita Skeeter, Harry & co. return to Hogwarts...but something's awry. Amidst new students, (A Creevey, Lovegood, Weasley, and Grangers, oh my!), rivalries, and fashion trends, Hogwarts isn't so safe anymore. Monsters and the Founders' heirs are on the loose and more than one beloved Hogwarts' figurehead is lost to Azkaban, the Ministry, and/or the Wizarding World. After several shattering blows, Harry's insane Aunt Lucille is there to take her nephew where he rightfully belongs. And he's done being the heroic Gryffindor. He's done with the Wizarding World. He's done with life.

_Revised 12/1/07._

S—S—S


End file.
